Never knew I could roll that way
by Psychological Witch
Summary: I was normal,unitl a phone call ruined my entire life.I woke up and saw a smirking sex god standing next to me.Lets just say I have to get my throne back from my cousin who just happens to want MY man too.So are you in..or out?**Beware a lot of Swearing**
1. Are you kidding?

**...::: Are You Kidding Me?:::..**

**Chapter 1**

"Should a sandwich be named one if it was only buns?" I wondered and asked my childhood bestfriend, Jacey. Jacey and I were 'The undecided group'. Everyone fits at a different lunch table, everyone except Jacey and I. We liked new stuff, one day we talked about clothes, and the next about being spies. Yes I know, she is too loud to be one, who cares. Ever since in kindergarden, we have been tight. We had our few arguments; we refused to talk to each other, thinking why should I apologize first? But then the next time we see each other we just forget about it. Neat eh?

_**Flashback:**_

I offered a boy my teddy bear and he ripped it laughing at me, so I went crying and she came up to me with the boy next to her with blood on his upper lip. "Now apologies to her, or will tell your mommy you put worms in my pants when she wasn't looking"

_**Flashback ends…**_

Jacey turned to me and frowned and shrugged. "Good question, but guess what? There is a transfer kid coming to school tomorrow". She stood up as the bell rang; we walked to my next class, gym.

"How do you know?" I asked curiously.

"Babe, I am the eyes and the ears of this school" Jacey grinned and looked at me from the corner of her eyes.

Yeah, it is obvious she is a loud talker and she also likes gossip.

"I will see you soon!" she yelled in the hall, already disappearing in the crowd.

Gym is where I have fun, we're playing basketball and half our class just stands around, too afraid of the ball. I changed into my wide red shirt and black shorts and ran to the gym. Some stupid girls think gym is for catching up and talking about that girl's zit. So yeah, dear old fun gym where I get to smash the ball on anyone's face by 'accident'.

"Pay attention everyone I am going to demonstrate for you for the tenth time how to throw the ball into the hoop" said, she was moody around us, but I wouldn't blame her. "Miss Ellen, quit your yapping before I come and throw that ball at your bright pink shoes."

We played ten against ten, because they still didn't want to play. Shallow people these days…

The bell rang and I looked at my watch, its play time, I had a spare so I get to leave, home sweet home!

Jacey and I ran to my car so fast when we reached we fell and started laughing "Reemox, my mom just came. Don't forget to call me!" She said then ran to her mom's car. I reached into my pocket to tell my mom that I am coming home early, but my pocket was empty. Groaning as I realized I left it in my locker

I always forget my stuff! I ran to my locker pushed the door and slammed into the principle.

"What are you doing Reemox" She yelled at me, and bent down to take the papers they flew down, and then looked at me. Her grey hair was up in a bun, thick brown glasses with lipstick on her upper lip crease. God, you would think she would understand that lipstick is for lips not a cover-up for your dried skin…

"I... well, I just forgot something in my locker" I said giving her my best innocent look.

"You mean bumping into me and running in the hallway" She looked at me with a big evil smug smile.

"Yes and if it makes you happy, you can put me in detention" I said, I would do anything to run away from her now.

"Very well now, since you are always in school spirit and you are a know it all. You will be showing the new kid Vincent McCartney the school for a week. Meet me tomorrow in my office when you reach the school "She huffed.

I walked making funny noises with my mouth towards my locker. I stood on my tiptoes and grabbed it. It screamed fifteen messages.

I started my car and went home. I entered and saw my mom; she was chopping salad, and my dad using his laptop and my brothers fighting, as usual.

"Hello" I said as I came in.

"Hello dear how was school?" She asked. My mom was not normal at all, she would never get angry, but if you do something wrong; she will make feel very guilty when she looks at you.

"Fine" I said as I washed my hands and took a bite from my apple.

"Did you have any reason to be late then?" She questioned she gave me the innocent-I-am-just-wondering look.

That is one of the things that is weird about her. You feel like you have to tell her everything. Worst part is that she knows.

"I forgot my phone, ran in the hallway to get it. Principle bumped into _me!_ So as a punishment I am going to help some new kid tomorrow" I mumbled.

"Interesting, what's the name" She asked as she sat the table.

"Vincent McCartney" I said. My mom looked at me with a horrified expression then she looked guarded. I must be seeing things.

"You should be careful around him, try staying away from him" She said and walked upstairs. That was so not my mom.

My phone vibrated in my pocket."Hello. Jessie sorry for not texting you back" I said to my phone.

"No biggie! What are you wearing tomorrow?" She demanded.

"You make sound like I am going on a date" I mumbled going to my room

"That's cuz it will be later on" She giggled.

"Well I will have to talk to him tomorrow anyways; he is my shadow for a _week!"_ I groaned.

"OMG, which just proves my point more!" She yelled.

"You have never seen him, how do _you_ know?" I demanded.

"I just do, now shut up and tell me what are you going to wear?" She snapped back.

Here we go again, my friend that finds anything fun.

…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**

…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**

_Third Person_

In an exotic club laid Vincent McCartney, underneath a bleach blonde cougar. Her warm sweet blood filled his mouth, and it trickled down to his black bottom up shirt. The moment she started feeling all horny and started thrusting her hips down to meet his, he pushed her off sending her tumbling down on the floor. Not managing to stand up after her blood donating because she was low on sugar, nearly drunk and wearing her red shinny stilettos. Not that he was ashamed; it's that he got bored. He wiped the blood off his chin and took his shirt off and threw it at a naked couple.

Vincent growled for the naked couple to get up from the love couch. He jumped on the red couch and crossed his timberland boots on the black table coffee in front of him.

"I vote for the red head. She looks like the type who's ready for anything. Plus I don't think she is wearing any panties."

His friend Chad appeared by his side and sat right across from him raising his drink to drink from it.

"She never does" Vincent grumbled. "But I doubt Shelly is going to put the moves on me, not after the last time we went out"

"Did you spill a drink on her dress or something?" Chad put his glass down just to grin at his old friend.

Vincent shook his head "I criticized her, um, technique"

Chad winced around a chuckle "Ouch. Okay maybe not the redhead then" He glanced around back to where Shelby stood, whispering to a couple of other women. "Could be her friend, the one almost wearing the green dress. Do you think those are real?"

"On vampires, they are always real. They can't afford to bleed out during surgery just to get implants. Besides, not even silicone can make tits that firm. Hildie works out"

"And I am sure you would know" Chad chugged down the rest of his drink.

Vincent suffered from a huge, honking case of same old-same olds. Everywhere he looked. He saw the same faces, the same habits, heard the same gossip, and seduced the same women. Oh their names and hair color might change, but deep down, they were all the same to him. The realization depressed him.

…_**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**_

…_***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**_

"That's it, you have broken _all _the rules that your dad and I had set down for you! What do we get in return for any of the things we gave you?" General Clyde roared at the carless Vincent who had his back to him, playing _wii._

"Poor you, I am such an insolent child I deserve to rot in hell with your wife and daughter ? They _were_ quiet hot in bed_" ._Vincent smirked, knowing that the General would go ballistic on that one.

Score: 1 Vincent, General ass Score's: 0

"Don't you dare-" General Clyde had Vincent by his collar on the wall. But Vincent couldn't seem to care less; he knew with one snap he could make the General choke himself with his own hands.

"Now Clyde, put my son down and let us take this reasonably shall we now?" Vincent's dad, King Vivian walked into the room ad clapped his hands together.

The whole time, Vincent's smirk was there, and he knew very well how much the general wanted to wipe it off. But he couldn't do that in front of his king.

"He broke all 82 rules in one night. The kid needs to be taught a lesson; maybe a month without any blood and in the basement will do him well. With all the rest of the insolent criminals, and _I _would make a _personal _visit for him every now and then" Snarled Clyde, he couldn't wait until he made that vampire bleed and bed in front of his own shinny black shoes.

"That is enough Clyde!" Kind Vivian snapped out of his calm, controlled expression. "He is my son, and your future king."

"You tell him father, tell him who is going to _rule _poor Clyde. Might even spare him with cleaning after all the rules I have _broken"_ Vincent enjoyed torturing people. Breaking down all their fears and then making them eat them and choke on them, especially Clyde's fear. Losing his position, which means losing his wife, daughter, power and worst of all…his dignity.

"You two Vincent, the General was right, you need to be punished." Clyde grinned evilly at that thought, finally he would get his revenge… "But not what Clyde had on his mind, something much simpler yet so harsh for you" The king scratched his beard, and then smiled slightly.

"High school…" Vivian said slowly, and watched his Son's reaction in amusement. Surely he thought his son didn't hate high school _that _much…

…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**

…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**

_Reemox POV_

I woke up and looked up at my painted purple eyes that were coated with thick eyelashes; I painted it when I was thirteen. I yawned and looked lazily to my left and saw my blue old fashioned clock and realized that I was running late. I quickly ran downstairs to find my mom, telling me I only had an hour left until school starts.

I ran back up and brushed my teeth speedily then splashed my face with water and gasped.

"Too Cold" I moaned.

Makeup or no makeup? I wondered. Let me check. Pimples on the rise? No, okay then, pale skin? Nope healthy colored skin.

I quickly brushed my hair and threw on my Red plaid top and black leather jeans with my black classy boots.

There now, I am ready to go to school. I skipped down stairs humming like a canary.

"Good morning mom" I said cheerfully.

"Good morning sweetie" My mom answered smiling as she sat my pancake at the table.

"_Good morning mommy! Who do like the most? Me? Me? Me?" _My thirteen-year-old brother said trying to mock me.

"Shut it up Calvin. God, I thought you would grow up, but no" I narrowed my eyes at him. I was ate my food speedily, and crossed my legs unconsciously.

My mom hit him at the back of his head with a wooden spoon; it was not as hard as I wanted it to be. "Hurry up; I don't want you to go to school late, your school already complained yesterday"

I snickered at him, Suckerrr!

"Morning Mr. Pato!" I ruffled my young brother's hair.

My five year old brother boomed with laughing. Goodness, what is wrong with boys these days! He wasn't really my brother; we were babysitting him for my aunt, for the day.

…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**

…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**

I stopped in front of the school and grabbed my bag from the backseat and pulled my glasses out.

I pulled myself out of the car and stood on the solid sandy road; I turned around to lock my car and winced as I twisted my ankle.

"Good Morning to you, you look like a foo-"

"Don't, I am not in the mood" I cut Jacey off as she picked up my bag.

"How was your morning?" I added, not to be rude.

"Good, good, I like your outfit, but leather pants?" She put her arm around my shoulders as we walked to the main office.

"New kid, Vince arrived. And let me tell you girl, what he arrived in his black MV-Agusta F4CC motorcycle, and the scene screamed 'Yes I know I am rich, so shove it' He is gorgeous of course, but not my type." She stated.

I have no clue what the motorcycle looked like, because what she just said did not ring a bell. Cars and I don't mix.

Some girls were whispering and pointing at the principal's office.

"Oh yeah, I can see bitch A,B,C and so on are all lined up for nothing" I laughed.

"Yuup" She agreed, and pulled her dark brown hair back, it reached her middle back.

"Is he really that good looking?" I raised my eyebrows.

"Go and see for yourself, don't gawk!" She pushed me towards the Principles' office. Thank god the door was open; at least if she decides on killing me like a big monster, people will witness it.

"Where were you Reemox?" She said with her high voice, full of authority. Okay, so maybe she is _dumb _monster.

"At home" I said looking down. Why is she screaming at me? What did I do?

"Excuses are forbidden!" OK! What the fuck was that? I looked at her with shock, there was a figure sitting down to me right, but I didn't have the time to look at them.

"My bad, next time I would not do any excuses so that my principle will be proud of me." I mumbled, chuckle filled the silence then.

"Enough acting like a child, this is Vincent, you will be helping him with his work. That means afterschool and lunchtimes, if necessary even weekends, and do not give me that look" She said. Who am I, his slave or hers?

"Well can I meet him?" I answered my expression didn't show anything, She looked at her left.

What I saw was a shocker, the most gorgeous person I have ever seen! He had a messy black hair that looked like he just got out of bed, dark blue eyes that would get you lost inside, framed by thick eyelashes. His nose was straight and his cheeks had a hint of color in them unlike the rest of his face.

His muscular body made me gawk .His shoulders were broad and straight that connected strong, powerful arms that could hide you and keep you safe I tried to look away but I couldn't. His long legs now straightened because he stood up. I wanted to swoon and sing like a hopeless teenager. Shit, if he asked me to lick the ground I would do it!

Then came my rational side,_ oh please, wake up, before you scare the poor guy away. He will just turn out to be a dick. Don't gawk and say something, now!_

I cleared my throat and said "Hi Vince, Call me Reemox" _or anything you want…_

_How about his bitch, would that sound good too?_

He took few steps forward and shook my hand, I smiled gently back. His cold grasp made me jump and quickly blush in embarrassment, great! "Pleasure meeting you Reemox, shall we go now?" He gave me a crooked smile, shoot me….

**I know I am still updating, sorry for the short chapter!**

**Review and I will update! xD**

**Plz,plz,plz right now just review!**

**Show appreciation! and well, so that i know,erm, somoene actually wants me to continue!**

**Till thennnn!**


	2. Distant

**...:::Killing Machine:::..**

**Chapter 3**

_ReemoxPOV_

When we came out, some chick squealed and ran towards her friends. He frowned at his fans. Then I stopped, shit the school's Queen B, Sluts Sea, whatever you want to call it was shaking her unbearable non-existing hips as she saw Vincent.

So I quickly thought of a distraction. "Omg! Are you sure you lost your watch in the parking lot? "I yelled loudly. He was about to say something when I took his arm and ran into the other direction.

We reached a room that said Meeting. I opened it and dragged us in then locked it. My hands were on my knees and I was panting.

I looked up and he was barley sweating, not even panting!

Did I run that slowly? I was the fastest runner in the school, surely I didn't slow this time, and he didn't seem to be affected even slightly.

"Thank you, I really appreciated that" He grinned crookedly; I looked closer and saw a _lip piercing._

"You play sports?" I asked too fast, I needed a distraction; he was making me feel all tingly and girly. I was a sucker for random tattoos and one place piercing.

"Yes, don't you?" He asked back, frowning. Goodness even his frown is delicious.

I laughed and said. "That's not what I meant. I know you do, because if not you could have slowed us down. You're in a better shape that I am, you're not even panting." I said.

"Oh, so you are you my personal helper now?" he questioned, raising his eyebrows in anticipation for what's next.

I grinned and said."It depends on what your definition of a helper is"

…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**

…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**

We were sitting down across from each other; he had the chair facing the other direction so that he could wrap his arms around the back of it. I was kind of jealous of that stupid wooden chair.

"So where did ya live before you came here?" I asked, we only had few minutes until the bell rang, and I didn't want to be late to class, because I am a goody to shoes. I grinned at my sarcasm, I tried to, and it just ain't me.

"Central Europe" He said, running his hand through his hair, making it look even more untamed.

"Awesome! That's way far from here" I exclaimed."But why did ya come here then?"I butted in.

He nodded and looked at the roof. "My dad forced me to" He said thinking about something so hard.

"You know school isn't that big of a deal. Just try to go by the rules, be yourself and enjoy." I said looking at my feet, not believing one word I just said. I stood up and held my hand out. "We better hurry up, I don't want them thinking I ate the new kiddo" I laughed, he rolled his eyes. One thing I have learned about him is that he seemed very careful with anything he does or says

I put my head out and looked if anyone would harass him. Nope it was nearly empty, two more minutes.

Shoot!

"Hurry, what locker number do you have?" I asked.

He took a paper out of his pocket and said "77, you?" Although he barely looked at the paper.

"Next to ya, 76" I said grinning. I opened my locker and waited for him to get done. All he put in there was a black slender backpack. He looked behind his shoulder causing me to spot a tattoo on his neck. "What?" It looked like a branding, a dragon.

"Nothing, we should head to our class," I said blushing like crazy. A tattoo? I bet that isn't his only.

We entered the classroom just before the bell rang.

"Vincent!" I hear Barbie, damn it Hannah, how did she even know his name? Yelling at Vincent to sit with her. He raised his eyebrows at me giving me the who-the-hell-is-she-get-her-out-of-my-face. I chuckled at his look; well guess not every guy falls for girls with huge bazookas.I know, bazookas? Call me old fashioned. But she did have HUGE bazookas, not the attractive inviting type, more like falling out of the too tight stretchy shirt that is about to rip.

"Hannah" I yelled and worked my way to her. Slightly hugging her and kissing the air."How are you?"

"Good, Reemox aren't you going to introduce me to your friend?" she said Eyeing Vince body with lust. She purred on the friend part. Back off bitch, he is mine. Well, for a week!

"Good morning class, to your seats please. A new student has arrived today. If you could please introduce yourself to the class," My teacher, Mr. 'T' said was old and grumpy, but he tried not to show it. Seeing that I was seated next to an empty seat, because I kind of had an attitude, no one really wanted to get close to me. They thought I was too strange, and bitchy to be around, well they should get used to it. I never liked posers and rude people, I couldn't just ignore them, and I had to smack them. They should get lost, because I could be the most loving person if I wanted to be.

Vince walked until he reached the board and turned."Hi, I am Vince. I came from Europe, Germany. Don't give me bullshit and you will have a chance in talking with me," He said confidently, not even cowering; he stood head high and didn't even fidget.

"Reemox, is it true you are helping Mr. McCartney with school?" He asked.

"Yes, sir" I answered, not too rude or politely either.

"Very well then please take Mr. McCartney to the seat next to you."He said and started the lesson.

"Take?" I mumbled. In addition, took my seat, my heart was thumbing hard. His elbow was only two inches away from mine.

"Reemox, I will repeat my question for the second time. What is the capital city of Canada?" He said in his stupid grumpy voice.

"Ontario" I said. My phone started ringing. Shit! I forgot to put it back in my locker .Everyone started laughing at my song "bulletproof" By La Roux. My mother was calling me, which mean it was an emergency.

"Reemox, Reemox come quickly to the hospital—" Her voice was far way, and I could hear the panicking, the phone slipped from my hand and I ran to my car. I started the engine and went to the only hospital my mom would trust, DFC.

I left my car to see a freaky looking dude, smoking pot with his buddies behind the back door around a garbage can and against the fence. They all looked at me."Take a picture, it will last longer" I snapped at them, and hurried inside the sick smelling hospital, it was too white for my liking. What happened, did someone get in a fight?

Finding my mom staring at the floor, they were red form the crying. I yelled mom but she didn't seem to hear me. I shook her and she finally looked at me and she quickly hugged me hard, it nearly chocked me.

"Mom what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I asked gently.

"A ...car..." She started sobbing again "It hit him, it hit your brother"

No! Not Calvin...

_(Third Person)…_

Vincent looked at Reemox as she was blushing; her blood was running fast through her veins, as she scrambled for her phone. Vincent watched her in confusion, he was worried about her. He felt the need to hide her under his black feathered wings and keep her safe, but from what?

He tried reading her mind, and she was fretful because her mother called her in class. But he still didn't understand why she was nervous to just answer the phone.

"Reemox, Reemox come quickly to the hospital-" The person's voice was cracking, and she was sobbing. Vincent watched Reemox as eyes opened wide and her mouth in an "O", dropping her phone, she ran out of the class. Something bad happened, he could tell from that person's voice.

"Vincent, please go check on Reemox" The teacher sighed and said shaking his head._ Kids these days, no respect for their elders, _Vincent heard him think. He grabbed her phone and walked to his black MV-Agusta F4CC. It was a getaway gift from his infuriating father.

Vincent thought about following her scent. It was easy, however getting there fast in the traffic was horrible. He reversed his motorcycle in an alley and jumped on the ladder next to his right and on top of an abandon building and stretched his black wings out, and followed her scent from there.

…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..**

…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…**

When Vincent reached, he saw Reemox shaking a woman that was already sobbing and shaking on her own. He growled, she was a witch guardian. He caught a whiff of pixie/fairy on her. He absolutely detested fairies; they were nothing but troubling people. They only thought about themselves, the Doctor to her right was Xachinco, a werewolf doctor. He caught Reemox by the shoulders when he realized she was going to collapse, he hoped he didn't move too fast for humans to start asking question. He glared at the fairy, which didn't seem to _care_ that she made Reemox collapse.

"What did you do to her?" He growled at the fairy. He wanted to kill her, but she seemed to not notice him until he growled at her. That is when she looked at him shocked, and terrified.

"What's_ the prince is doing here?" _He could hear her think. That was not the question that needed to be asked.

"Nothing" She shook her head at him, she panicked, and it was clear in her old eyes.

She had the right to, Prince Vincent had a short temper, he was known for his deadly killing. He even defies his father, another killing machine. But the prince was more of kill and ditch; he had killed an entire village in one minute. All the creatures thought that he was a monster, a hungry killing machine. When in fact Vincent was always fair, never harmed an innocent, but he was a firm believer of justice. A strong man of his word too. He just never smiled allot and killed allot. So perhaps the people judged wrong?

"Then why is she liked this?" He practically yelled.

"Your parents killed hers." Was all she said, before turning around to the other room.

Vincent took a step back, his father killed allot of people.

"Why did you call Reemox here then?" He carried Reemox in his arms and went after the fairy. Reemox felt fragile and tiny in his arms, he softened a little bit.

"My son, he was there so that Reemox won't feel lonely as the only child." She said and continued sobbing. "Now I am too" She whispered the last part and took a white sheet from a small box next to her to wipe her puffy red eyes.

"I am taking her to the castle," Vincent snarled. This women would not treat Reemox well, she clearly only thought about her _son._

"No!" She yelled."You killed her parents, do you think she would care about you! You are nothing but pain for her, get away from her."She stood up.

"Well, we will just have to see about that, now wont we?" Vincent snapped back. He was very stubborn, the most fearful vampire because of his stubbornness. And when he had his mind set on something, he does it.

_**ReemoxPOV**_

I tried sitting up but my back was sore and I my head felt too heavy for my back and neck to handle so I just stayed there. I opened my eyes and started to panic. I had no idea on where I was. The room was HUGE. It had a lot of details and scripts written on the wall in gold and black, none in which I could read.

I tried sitting up, and this time I succeeded. Good, I needed the strength. Whoever kidnapped me will get few punches in the head and kicks on their stomachs.

But before finalizing my plan I needed to know where the hell I am.

I jumped out of the bed and felt the cold air rush over my naked body. _Naked!_

I looked down and realized I wasn't naked, just not fully dressed. Who undressed me? Well, whoever did, they are gonna get it, and they will get in real bad, I growled.

"I never knew girls growl when they wake up" A velvet voice came from the corner of the room.

I glared and looked at the speaker. "Well maybe they do when they get Kidnapp-".I shut up and realized it was the boy that I was supposed to shadow. What was his name? Whatever, he is here, to save me! Wait, how did he even know, unless he is with _them?_

"Are you with_ them_? Because if you are. You are going to be so sorry that your Europe stories and get flushed down the toilet." I Threatened.

He let out a roar of laughter, and I mean the one where you throw your head backwards and shake. It's weird to watch, almost funny. I wanted to giggle at his boyish response.

Whoa, he didn't answer me. I raised my eyebrows, waiting for him to get done.

"You look like an angry kitten. Your hair is all wild around your face and your eyes in splits and goodness; your nose looks even more hilarious." He laughed even more. How dare he criticize me!

"Are you done laughing at my own expense? Now tell me where am I? Because if this is your idea of being funny, it's not. You're pathetic." I threw him a dirty look and turned around to scrunch my nose high.

"I apologies sincerely, however I can't take you seriously if you don't put some clothes on, your shivering." He smiled crookedly, his face could have fooled me into thinking he is really sorry, but his eyes said otherwise.

That smile… if he thinks it will help him get on my good side it won't.

I looked at my lack of clothing and quickly covered myself with the cover, and blushed. Why me? Only I would end up with the rudest and sexiest boy alive and do something embarrassing.

"Bathroom and closet is to your right when you're done, meet me outside." He chuckled and he slowly walked away towards the huge door that was black. "Don't take too long" he added over his shoulder, and with that I was left alone.

Stupid boy, I quickly tried grabbing clothes out of the wardrobe, the sooner I get dressed the sooner I will get my answers.

But when I threw my arm inside I immediately fell down and tumbled on a rug. This isn't a wardrobe, this is a _walk-in_!

It had every clothing you would ever want. From classy and gowny, to black and punky!

I held back a shiver; it was so cold. How could they throw their own hostage in this cold room? A loud _bang _shook the blessed silence I was in.

I veered around and saw that the door was !

Now I am a miserable girl who got caged with her own stupidity. I bolted to the door and started banging on the damn door.

"HELP!" I kept on yelling, I heard a shuffle in the opposite room. Ha! I knew I could trick them. I grabbed a stick and hid behind a hanger. Come to mommy baby…

When the door opened I tried jumping, but failed miserably and tripped on the edge of the racks.

"Oh my!" I looked up and saw that an old lady with grey hair in a puff and wide brown eyes stare down at my form in full horror.

"Oops?" I squealed. She was not what I expected at _all._

"_Dear_ are you alright? You tripped really badly" she exhaled.

"It's all good ma'am." I stood up and looked down at myself. I was still not fully clothed, what must she think of me with that stick.

She giggled. "No need to call me that. I only came here because the King and his son sent me here to see what's taking you so long" she explained.

King and his son, eh?

"Hurry now we mustn't keep them waiting" She whirled round and handed me a white dress. That's a big no, no. So I grabbed leather tights from the other side. "Dear I don't think they match" She said slowly. Yes I know; I have no fashion sense.

"Why not? The King and his son are waiting" I retorted sarcastically.

...…**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …...**

...…***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…...**

Where was I supposed to meet him? Ugh, I just walked outside and found the suns ray hitting my eye. It felt warm and bubbly outside. I gasped at the view in front of me. It's like a dream garden it was so gigantic, flowers with all kinds of colours and shapes were scattered in groups around it. The bridges was ceramic and crossed over a patio that had a looooong table surrounded by water.

I took a deep breath, and let the fresh air fill my lungs. I sighed and took a step forward but got shoved from my left side.

I was airborne and smacked into a tree. I looked up and found a girl younger than me with blonde hair that is about to be pulled by me.

"Hey, what gives you the right to just shove me? Get the fuck of me right now bitch." I snapped towards the little child that growled back in response.

"No way, this is _my_ home. I command, not _you_! You are just some lost witch." She snapped back.

"Let me guess and you are the princess?" I screeched.

"For the matter of fact, yes I am!" She screeched back."Now shut up and let me finish you off!"

I moved to the side when she was going to jump on me."Grow up, what are you seven? Fuck off. You are a psycho." I yelled back stepping back. Shit what's wrong with this kid?

"Shut up you talking lunch!" she screamed with her little voice.

"I dare you to try and bite me!" I threatened.

She smiled like a devil."My pleasure!"

She lunched at me. If I can only freeze her and slap the bitch out of her. I would slap her until she turns into another nationality. I my palms in defense but ice came. It froze her and I in return couldn't move because in was in shock! I looked down at my own hands that looked perfectly normal.

After our scenery, I heard hands clapping. I turned around and looked at the crowd that formed around us. "Well done" An old man's voice said.

"Who are you?" I demanded. Then collapsed into a blackness the enveloped me.

* * *

**How was this Chapter? she faints allot right?**

**Review=Update!**

** Thank you all for your reviews, it makes me all happy to know someone actually reads this story and likes it!**

**...Someone asked "Why would you dress up for a new kid in the might be ugly and nerdy?"...**

**Well, who said Jacey didn't know who was coming?.You will understand later in the story xD**

**Yay, Vincent comes and saves the day, don-don-da-da!**

**Leave any comments, positive or bad, I want to be a better writer**

**REVIEW so that I know whether I should continue the story!**

**+ it shows some appreciation!**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXO**


	3. Your Majesty'

**...::: Yes Your 'Majesty' :::..**

**Chapter 3**

"_Hey sweetie! This is your Mom. Are you ok? You just awaked the real spirit inside you; I am soo proud of you." Said a very soothing female voice in my head._

_What. The. Fuck?_

_Am I going insane?_

"_She should have awoken it long time ago. That little weasel girl, getting everything she wants" Said ANOTHER grumpy female_** voice**_._

"_She should have been a warrior and getting ready for her heir!" Said another old man with a yell._

With that, I blew up. "First of all you little Dick, I marry whenever I feel like! And you, you think I am a weasel? Have you ever heard yourself speak! I do not get anything I want." I yelled in my _own_ head.

"_Don't listen to them; they just want to hear their voices. Just be careful darling" All the voices started to fade._

"_WAIT! MOM?" I yelled my voice echoing I n the never ending land where it was all white. "Please mom, what does this all mean? I am just…a…a girl! Please!"_

I felt myself getting pulled back to reality. I unlocked my eyes and stared at the same ceiling I looked at when I got kidnapped. I tried sitting up but my head was too heavy.

"Your head will hurt you for a little while" I looked to my side and saw freaking stupid Vincent to my side. I was in the same situation as I was before. I am stuck in a mental house with a girl that thinks she is a princess and god knows what else, and a "king", AND I am kidnapped. Add the voices in my head, my eyes stung from the tears arising to well up. And so I started sobbing clenching the covers tightly into my fists and started thrashing, I pretty much lost all my sense.

Vincent's eyes widened in horror, he stood up not knowing what to do next. "Please don't cry" He pleaded. Ha! As if pleading would help, now I know why I am here, because I am diagnosed with some mental disease. I cried even harder and thrashed until he looked around then tried holding my legs to keep them from thrashing.

That won't help, I thought. So I let go of the covers and grabbed his hair with one hand and punched him with the other one.

A loud _WACK_ cracked in the air; I look at, my hand.

"You broke my hand!" I screeched. He looked at it and started laughing. "Are we seriously going to do the morning all over again?" I demanded.

"Sorry, but YOU were the one who punched me, and you thought you could hurt me with that punch!" He gasped and continued laughing.

Anger fired through me. "How dare you make fun of me?" The more time the more the pain became unbearable, I sucked the air in and hissed.

"Let me see your hand please." He turned serious; his eyes went straight to my injured hand. His hair felt so soft in my hand, I was almost about to run my hand through his dark smooth hair, or just yank it.

"No" I winced and gave him my back.

"Suite yourself" I heard him smirk, I felt arms come around my waist, I opened my eyes wide at his coolness and felt air whooshing around me and felt myself on something hard. I was jumping up and down bumping on something; I looked up and narrowed my eyes. He threw me over his shoulder, that villain!

I never liked getting down on the stairs carried, horrified of falling with the person and breaking my neck.

I looked down and grinned, I get a pretty good view of his ass. I took my good hand and was about to slap him ass when he chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned.

"Why, afraid I would huuuuurt you?" I grinned.

He snorted. Asshole, I slapped his ass.

SLAP! I shot upward. "I can't believe you just did that! You perv" I gasped.

"An ass is an ass. You have an ass and so do I. You slapped mine and in return I slapped yours, although it did give me a chance to touch your tiny ass. In either way, you slapped my ass first, so you're the pervert." He talks allot, he could have just said you slapped my ass first. But noooo, he has to rub it in with his, oh sexy accent.

Before I was in control of what I was doing I slapped his ass, again. What, I was angry…

He sighed, but didn't slap my ass. "It seems like you really do like my hands touching your ass. Don't worry; we will play spanking together later." He winked over his shoulder. I immediately flushed several shades of red; I was appalled at my sudden excitement for that 'time'. "But we need to get your hand checked, since you won't let me check it" He called over his shoulder.

We stopped infront of a closed door that opened, but I still couldn't turn all the way to see what happened.

"Prince Vincent, your majesty. What happened?" An old more-like-wise voice spoke.

"Dr. Ronald, this is Reemox, a guest. She is staying at the castle. She might need assistance for her hand, she feels pain." His voice was stern and cold towards the doctor. Not that I didn't miss the 'Royalty' part, again.

"Afcourse, come in your majesty." The old man answered, almost scared with his life. Huh, was he really scared of this little punk?

Vincent flipped me off his shoulder and carried me into his arms. If it wasn't for the demanding pain I would have punched him again. Stupid arrogant jerk.

The room looked nothing like a doctor's office should. Well it kind of did, there was a long bed surrounded by a curtain. A desk and leather seats.

It looked more like he wasn't running a service for a hospital, but for few people.

Interesting, maybe I could trick him into thinking I am not a mental case. Not that I have to trick him, I really am not one, well I hope so.

He sat me on the bed and stood next to me with his arms crossed infront of his chest, he opened him legs a little bit. I almost laughed; he looks, like a boy demanding more his toy back, except there was no innocence in his eyes, just cold stern eyes. I involuntary shivered, it made me anxious and more caustic of my surroundings; I had to bite my lower lip to keep form wincing at the pain that goes and comes like someone trying to screw something sharp into my skin.

"Now Reemox, I have to hold your hand, do you mind?"The doc came in front of me; he tried reaching for my hand. At least wait for my answer, why would you ask if you just went ahead and freaking took my damned hand.

"As a matter of fact I do. I do mind if you touch me" I pulled my hand away from him. Vincent smiled slightly and looked at the doc, waiting for _his_ comeback.

"I won't hurt you, I just need to check it for a little bit" He assured me, somehow unfazed by my honesty.

I huffed and gave up, but warned "Just keep your damned needles away or I will have to punch you with my_ other_ hand." Vincent rolled his eyes at me but stayed quite.

"Yes, yes that will do ma'am" He swallowed. He touched my hand with his cold hand, his hands were all wrinkly, and in return I wrinkled my _nose. "_Your hand isn't broken my lady, but sore. Ice will do the trick. My majesty, I cannot be helpful, but time will be." He lowered his voice and bent his head. Huh? He could have just stopped talking when he said ice was good. No need for 'My Majesty'.

"You fail to understand what I just told you. Her hand was, yes, indeed are unbroken. I already distinguished _that_ fact, are you insulting my knowledge? Let me reiterate, assist her with pain killers." He demanded, glaring and the now cowering doc, who seemed petrified. _Issues…_

"y-yes y-o-our Majesty" Doc stuttered trying to reached for a pill case. "She can take f-four to s-s-seven, depending on her pain" He swallowed hard.

"Very well, if you will excuse us now we have to leave" he took the pill case and carried me outside of the room.

"I have two legs that work perfectly fine. Put me down" I muttered.

He put me down and offered "I will get you water to help swallow your pill" He gave me the case and left to the other direction. I looked at the pill in my hand; I never did take pills with water. I am a lazy kid that thinks about the present rather than future. I brought my palm to me mouth and swallowed the pill, not bothering with waiting for him I left.

Walking down the hall ways I looked at the decorations. The wall was black stone, more like a cave; some portraits were hung on the wall. The hall way was some expensive shit; this place is some expensive shit.

The place was more decorative than I allowed it, but I was too lazy to look close enough. I stopped as I saw a shadow. I took a step back, because I didn't recognize it at all.

"Well, well what do we have here? A little human wondering all alone. Such a waste, a pleasant unbearable waste." The man came infront of me.

"Fuck off" was all I managed to say, I was petrified. The man in front of had all sorts of scars, his long blonde hair tied up at the end. The lopsided smirk freaked me up the moment, he was _trying_ to smirk properly but the scar prevented him.

"Feisty human are the best. They have the most pleasant blood, warm, so warm you could satisfy my thirst for once" He growled and shoved me against the wall. His hands were groping me; I whimpered trying to push him away. I tried but the moment I did, my hand shot up with pain. He was about to bite my _neck_ when sudden air whooshed infront of me, he was gone, I tried seeing what was happening but my hair was in my face. I heard growling and snapping; I tried looking up and regretted, Vincent was growling furiously as he ripped the man into pieces. He looked like an animal, and his mouth, he had two pointy teeth._ Fangs!_

I gasped. That sound might have been too loud because he stopped. He turned around and looked at me; his eyes were wild and black. "What are you doing" I chocked out, it was barely a whisper, but he heard me loud and clear. He stood up gracefully and put his hands up in surrender.

"Reemox, I swear I won't hurt you. Just put the lamp back" His voice was still low and husky. I looked down and frowned, how did I manage to grab the lamp?

"No, y-you tore him apart. Ripped into pieces, I can't" I struggled to find my voice properly.

"_He_ hurt _you_. I would never hurt you. Now, please put the lamp back, your going to hurt you other hand." He tried reasoning. I tried loosening my grip, but I was too shocked and frozen.

He seemed to understand, because he was infront of me in a flash and took hold of my hand and unclasped me form the lamp. "Are you-" But he was cut off by a lady that bolted in with a face that will freak the zombie out of his tomb in Egypt. She had long blonde hair that reached her waist. The dress that she was wearing was red, it covered nothing. Was she wearing a nightgown?

"Vincent. Your father demanded your presence for about an hour ago. So why are you not with him? And isn't that the girl who hurt your sister? Why is she still breathing?"

She jabbed a finger at me, walking to me fast. Vince quickly came in front of me and crouched defensively.

"Walk away mother, she is under _**my**_ protection" Vince growled. Ah, so this must be the 'Queen'.

"She threatened your sister, a loyalty. That low stage witch!" She glared at me.

"Actually she had the right. Sister wanted to eat her. Since she is under my protection, I don't care, in fact I am grateful" He said and turned, flashing a crooked smile at me. Shit I think I have a crush on him just like an empty can being empty and crushed. I flushed immediately.

" She has the right to kill her" My _mom_ walked in. Wait, what was she doing here? How did I freeze someone with my bare hands? Why are they called 'royalty'? And why did Vincent have fangs?

Something hit me like a tons of bricks. The '_voices,'_ one of them was my mother. If she was my mom, then who is this woman? I was beyond furious, its time_ I_ get some answers.

"What the fuck is going on in here?"I demanded.

**How was this Chapter?**

**Review=Update!**

**Thank you all for your reviews, it makes me all happy to know someone actually reads this story and likes it!**


	4. If you ain't my mom, then who is?

…**::: Lies Dies fast:::…**

**Chapter 4**

Miranda, my 'mom' looked uncertain for once in her damned perfect life. "Reemox, I don't think we should discuss this with _vampires_ in the room" She pointed at Vincent and his mom.

"Why not? Afraid that all your lies will be proven by us? Or are you just genuinely fucked up" Vincent hissed, glaring at her.

"Vampires my ass, this ain't Twilight or the crap that you watch. Spit your damned guts out or leave." I yelled. I know, I might be rude and shallow, but hey you know what? When people kidnap you AND start talking shitt you blow up.

"Funny, the little human _still_ couldn't figure out what we are. How pathetic, nothing new, humans, shallow over eager beings. Leave it for humans to _think" _So the mom and the son have issues. Good to know, cuz, bitch is gonna get it.

"Liste-" I was cut off with an angry man's voice. "That's enough! Anastasia, go back to your room this instant." The "king" roared at his whore-of-a-wife. Few guards gasped, looks like crowds follow him everywhere he goes. "Vincent, Reemox, and Miranda, to my throne right now!" he turned around and simply yelled. "The rest, leave or die" and everyone looked at us in fear then scrambled quickly in different directions.

I looked at Vincent and found that he looked relaxed, but his eyes were cold. Miranda, well no, fake moma just looked collected. "When were you going to send me to the mental hospital, why didn't you tell me" I whispered furiously at her. She looked at me in disbelief but said nothing.

"Vincent, now tell me why was my castle being disturbed?" The 'king' sat on his 'throne' and rubbed his jaw.

"The act needs to go, I know this is just a hospital no need for the cold voice." I snapped, I never liked long jokes.

"You think disturbing my castle is a joke?" He leaned forward. No, I just think that you are, and I am getting bored with the act.

"She doesn't know what's going on, AFCOURSE she thinks it's a joke. She thinks this is a mental hospital. Use your 'noodles', father" Vincent pointed out, looking bored and tiered.

"That's unacceptable behavior, that's no way to talk to you king, you insolent child" He stood up.

"When was I NOT insolent? I am bored and we are leaving, goodbye father, and so-called freak" He called over his shoulder as he took my arm and pulled me. The guards didn't know what to do. "Well are you going to move or will I have to make you" He spoke in a harsh voice to them.

He stirred me to a Bugatti Veyron 16.4 car, how do I know the name? It says at the back.

"Where are we going" I struggled to put my belt on, he reached over my shaking hands and clipped it, in a blur he reversed the car and sped somewhere.

"Plitvice Lakes National Park" He muttered as he fumbled with the radio.

"And where is that exactly? Where am I?" I suddenly remembered all the shitt.

"One question at a time." He reached and pulled out a CD. I stared at him.

"_One question at a time_" I mocked him. "I am not five, so do tell, where the fuck am I?" I said in my very polite voice.

He smiled slightly and raised his eyebrows "Croatia".

"What the hell is that?" I asked.

"It's not a thing, it's a place" He sighed, clearly frustrated.

"Am I annoying you?" I asked, not sure if I really wanted to know the answer. I might get, well emotionally wrecked if he something bad about me. Great, so I _am_ his bitch now. Whatever, he's hot.

"No" He looked away; he stopped talking, and then waited to choose his words carefully. "I am more annoyed with myself. The struggle to keep you alive at the moment"

"Can you be clearer, please" I wondered.

"The look on your face, when you got introduced to me, and when you heard about you _brother getting hurt_. The time you woke up all flustered and angry, fighting my _sister, _punching me, getting attacked by that vile savage." He spat the last sentence out; he struggled again to not sound harsh. "The wrath of my exasperating parents, and well that fairy" He ran his hand through his hair. I didn't know that we stopped.

"What does that have to do with you though?" I whispered, afraid I will ruin his mood.

"You smell good" He smiled sheepishly then looks away again.

"Is that good or bad?"

"Both" He admitted.

"In what way do you mean by bad" I pressed in.

"Your blood is lip- smacking alluring." He threw in.

"What?" I struggled to not sound daft. He went out of the car and opened my door.

"Let's take a walk first" He offered his hand. I took it and looked away because of my blushing.

We walked in silence for a while, I didn't dare say anything. Finally, we stopped in front of a tree that had a bench under it, a lake just in front of _it._

"What do you know first? That might help" he sat down and bent forward, putting his hands on his knees.

"Nothing, Well just that I was in a mental hospital" I said that, even though we both knew that wasn't true anymore. If it was, then it would be better than what he is about to tell me.

"You weren't in a mental hospital, you never were. Is that all you know?"

"Yes" I answered immediately.

"Do you have any thereos about any of us?"

"You have, um, fangs?" I felt stupid just thinking about that, saying it was just worse.

"These?" He flashed me a smile, with his, erm, fangs. "Do you have a thereo?" He raised one eyebrow at me, waiting for my answer.

An animal? He looked, very manly to me, I blushed, Werewolf, well I will humor him and say vampire!

"Vampire?" I asked, this is the most awkward conversation I have ever had.

He grinned crookedly, showing his sharp white teeth, they were the two pointy teeth pointing down.

"You can't be, you're not a bloodsucker, and they DON'T exist!" I stood up and walked away.

"I thought you would never guess right!" He laughed.

"But you're _not._ That crap won't work on me! Just because you're _hot _–"

"Oh, so you think I am sexy" He smirked at me.

"I never said anything, you obnoxious jerk, and you know what? Bite me!" I loathed myself for my out burst , he was infront of me in a flash and went straight to my neck. Stranger, on my neck is a big no-no. Vincent on my neck is, well arousing. "Get of me you little wiener!" I struggled. He kissed the curve between my neck and shoulder, and then _licked _up to my jaw_._ My eyes fluttered I had to control my fucked up hormones, so I shoved him off.

"You said bite me, and guess what?" He grinned.

"You licked me" I said in an annoying mocking voice.

"You're getting smarter!" He grinned wider. He looked up and then at me.

I looked to see a black shadow hovered over us in the air.

"Vince, fancy seeing you in here!"

A girl, no an angel with huge white feathered wings came down. Her hair was up in a bun, her eyes crystal blue and well a perfect picture of a goddess with her beige dress.

"Mercedes, how wonderful of you scaring the crap out of Reemox" He said, not taking his eyes off me.

"Oh, I am sorry. I am Mercedes, pleasure meeting you Remx" She smiled at me. He coughed to cover his obvious laugh.

"Actually it is R-e-e-m-o-x. Pleasure is _all _yours" I didn't like her a bit.

"I like her, she sounds feisty!" Mercedes said. "Is she your new whore?"

Vince shot her a death glare. "Whore, do I _look _like a whore to you?" I snapped at her.

"I am sorry that was very wrong of me to assume. Vincent never had a normal conversation with a female without having her after on her back" She apologized.

"So you are a man whore" I raised my eyebrows. Mercedes chocked with laughter, Vince, well he looked like someone slapped him.

"What?" He exclaimed.

"There you are Reemox, we really need to talk" Miranda, my mom of a stalker came.

"Miranda, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to guard the princess?" Mercedes frowned.

"I am trying to, but she keeps on running away." Miranda muttered.

"Wait, _she_ is the lost one? She looks…fragile." Her frown deepened.

"Reemox, can't be The Lost One she is not even a witch" Vince gritted his teeth together.

"But she is"

"No I am not!" I said.

"Child, look at the signs. A boy with fangs, power shooting out of your bare hands a girl with wings. This isn't Edmonton any more" She smiled sadly.

Flash backs of the whole day flashed through my mind. The voices, oh, oh!

"I can't be, I don't even look like one" I whispered.

"You need a dress?" She asked. "Done" She snapped her fingers and A red frizzy dress was on me. "A dress or not it doesn't matter, you are what you are"

"So what does this mean exactly, what's next?" Vince ran a hand through his hair.

"Wait, _if_ Vince is a vampire, Crystal is an Angel, I am a witch. I am saying IF, then what are you? My fairy godmother?" I laughed nervously.

"It's Mercedes" Kristie muttered.

"Yes! How did you know? Was I too obvious?" She asked ignoring cristie, clearly very excited.

Then I saw Calvin in my mind, my brother, changing to a sweaty furry dog, it flashed away quickly, Weird.

"Let me guess Calvin is a werewolf?" I asked, I might be a little bit rude because of my mocking.

"Yes… are you doing research on us?"She asked clearly creeped.

"So he ain't my blood bro" I got annoyed. "And the man I have called DAD for sixteen years was just another man?"

"Reemox, sweatheart-"

"No, don't sweatheart me, tell me this: Where is my REAL parents?" I spoke calmly first then raised my voice. It echoed through the mountains and trees.

"They aren't here" She said and took a step back.

"_What do you mean by_ they aren't here. Afcourse not, why would I be asking you a daft question. Answer me damn it, where the fuck are they!"I yelled louder raising my hands in the air from frustration.

"I think you have done enough damage for the day Miranda, leave or be it" Vincent finally spoke, his eyes turned cold again, frozen from anger.

"I will not leave the princess alone with _you_" She tried.

"The hell you are, you, lied to me. Acting all pink and smiley trying to gain my trust. Atleast he had the fucking guts to tell me what he is!" Thousand small rocks went up in the air and whooshed at her, hitting her all over. If that was me, well then I am not done yet.

"Reemox calm down you're still new to this" Mercedes tried calling me down.

"Please stop, you're hurting me" Miranda begged, sobbing.

I looked down at my hands then at the sky that was clear few minutes ago and now was cloudy.

"I didn't mean to, I-" The rocks stopped, and so did my anger.

"You don't need to apologize. You were angry, and she took a risk on her won." Vincent stopped infornt of me, putting his and on my shoulder and looking at me straight in the eye. "Miranda, I really think you should leave now"

She looked at him, then at me. Her eyes were wide in fear and full of tears. "Okay, but Reemox, please, if you ever forgive me, come talk to me atleast" She whispered and disappeared.

"Should I leave you two alone, or should I stay?" Kristie smiled.

"You won't be needed go ahead" Vince said, still looking at me.

"Miranda took it the hard way. Well then, ta-ta!" She waved then bent her legs forward and spread her wings wide in the air and flow up.

"Are _you_ alright? You look like a scared rat" He grinned crookedly.

I pulled him against me in a hug and buried my face in his chest; I started laughing out loud at his question, he followed in and wrapped his arms around me. Quickly forgetting what just happened. Just once, I would like to not worry about the future, school and now, well not killing someone…

* * *

**Was it good, bad? **

**Note: Ideas are ALWAYS welcomed, my brain gets drained easily, so you see you need to give me a little bit of oil (ideas)**

**Till Then, Cheeky Monkeys! **


	5. You say Blood, I say Death

**…:::You Say blood, I Say Death:::…**

**Chapter 5**

I was still in shock, a princess no, a _witch _princess. All this time, all these days of agony feeling different from the other people.

Sixteen years with false of loving the wrong family. My _own_ family didn't even exist. It feels like a lifetime ago that I had a family. So where is my family now? Who was I supposed to feel safe and happy with?

"What are you thinking about?" Vince, to my right said. We were sitting on a huge log that was hanging just off the lake.

"Nothing just spacing out" I shrugged; I didn't want any one's pity.

"I don't pity you" He frowned and threw a pebble into the water. That _chop_ sound it made was just as relaxing as the leaves that were rustling from the wind hitting the trees.

"How d-?" I trailed on. "Can you read my mind?"

"No" he laughed running his hand through his hair "That would invade your privacy. However, I can sense what you're feeling" He gave me a smile and looked forward as if _he_ was the one who was spacing off.

"So how does the vampire thing work?" I tried making a conversation, anything that would let keep me listening to his soothing voice.

"That's too general" He smiled and looked at me from the corner of his eyes. The calming wind blowing at him, his hair moving a little.

"Do you sleep?"

"No"

"Where you born like this?" I asked.

"Yes, but I did sleep when I was young" He offered.

"I don't get it, sorry" I smiled sheepishly.

"I reached a certain age and my change happened. I still had to drink blood though" He looked at me and took his shoes off and cuffed his jeans until his knees and slipped his feet into the water.

"Oh, well the sun is out, so I am guessing you don't burn" I clarified.

"Yes, but some vampires do. The created ones, they are more...vindictive, they always get captured in a bloodlust mode." He spoke each word carefully. "Are you scared of me?"

"Yes and no, from your title, hell yeah. But to be honest, you are the only one I know at the moment." I answered honestly.

"Right, don't worry I won't bite" He assured me. "Unless you allow me" he winked.

I gasped and managed to say "I am good the way I am; j-just keep your shinny 'things' to yourself"

He roared with laughter, I blushed and looked away. He was easily the most handsome man I have ever seen. He could be a model; I know I would kill to see him doing a swimming trunks photos shoot.

"So, is there any vampires that drink...animal's blood?" I asked, proud that my voice didn't shake when I asked.

"Do any humans live on soy milk and tofu?" He answered my question in a question.

"But _you_ chose to drink human blood" I answered my voice was suddenly cold.

"Yes" His tone ended the conversation. Fine then, go ahead and suck blood like a leech, I thought.

"_Yeah and go ahead and kill animals to eat them and wear their furs, that is even better"._ He answered back in my mind.

I didn't even tell him to get out of my head I was beyond angry.

"_How is sucking the life out of a human better?"_

"_Who said we kill when we drink, they are called blood donors. They donate blood to vampires; they even feel honoured to be chosen". _He thought back.

"Ugh, just get the hell out of, my head. Leave me the fuck alone!" I yelled loudly and threw my hands up in frustration. Arguing with him is impossible.

He stood up and put his shoes on and stood up.

"Wait" I struggled to stand up and ran after him. I stood in front of the driver seat door. "I am sorry, that was out of line. You were trying to help me, and I was being a bitch. Would you believe me if I told you that this is all because of the pressure I am in now?" I struggled to keep my breath straight.

He got out of the car "I know, you think I am not." he sighed and got into the seat. I ran to the passenger seat.

"Look, I think it would be for the best if you stay by my side for now" He started the engine.

"Why?"

"Allot of people would want to go after you. With you being royalty and a witch, of course many where looking for you. Some for fame and some wanted their leader, when the word got out, that your parents left an heir to their throne. Cheers roared on some streets and underground organizations, but some put money awards, of who could bring you alive, then..." He trailed off because I was pretty sure he could hear my heart beating fast now. Some people where after me?

"No one can hurt you if you stay by my side. Try and grasp that please. If you where to be under my protection, you would be safe." He stopped at a red light; a small kid with weird skin was licking his lollipop. I looked closely; maybe he liked the color green allot, wait, no that wasn't a boy, that was a... goblin!

"Is that a goblin?" I panicked.

"Yeah" He seemed to look up and say it casually.

"What! How?" I wondered.

"We aren't exactly in the human world, we're underground"

"Won't they eat us?" I asked how he could be so calm about this. There are_ monsters_, freaks, evil things lurking out there just waiting for a prey.

"No" He frowned. "Reemox, you're with me. Creatures don't just decide to be all smart and come near a prince. They no better than that, they know my killing record." He drove forward.

"_Killing record,_ as in you have killed people!" I faced him; I tried reminding myself to calm down.

"Only the ones who deserve it, I have never laid a hand on an innocent person" He swore.

"What about my parents. Do you know where _they_ are?" I couldn't help but ask, my subconscious was killing me with this one.

"I don't know how to say this to you, but they...died. That happened when I was born; I have no memory of it." He looked at me, but kept on driving, the car didn't even swerve an inch.

"How did they die?" I probed, too curious as I leaned closely towards him. The smell of him made me want to lean even more forward... but I snapped out of it. He probably feels annoyed by me, an annoying childish stranger that is in-between his hands. Of course he would feel obliged to help a stupid girl, why would a sexy sharp vampire_ prince_ even look at a daft, orphan girl. How stupid am I?

"There people who rule the underground world. How about this, Imagine Europe as vampires, shape shifters, angels and werewolves, and Iran as wizards and witches. In here we just call them magik people, all creatures agreed that magik people are too powerful, that they could possibly ruin the peace that have been going through for centuries. Of course there are people who objected, death eaters, pixies and fairies, There are allot of who said that killing the king and the queen will cause a ciaos. But they were outnumbered by the rest." He sighed and got out of the car.

"So who rules the magik people now?" I asked politely, I Knew nothing, maybe they were right. But no, they killed my _parents. _I got out of the car and followed him. It was twilight, a water fountain was to my right with sparkly things, oh no, sorry _pixies _were flying in circles above it. At me left was a dark alley, with two figures rubbing against each other on the wall, I could hear the loud moaning. I shivered and quickly walked closely to Vincent.

"I will tell you, stay close for to me, and don't make eye contact or talk to anyone unless I tell you." He talk me hand and pulled me forward into a door that was behind a broken light pole.

The moment we walked in, I got a good whiff of dark musky scent and vanilla centered scents. I sneezed, and looked around; it looked like we were in a pub.

"Prince Vincent, we thought your father shipped you off to bloody hell land! We started to think you were never coming back." A man turned around form his drink. His eyes were just wholes with _spiders _coming out of them. His hair was only at the sides, brownish-redish hair stuffed with shitt and mud. You would think he could wash himself, there is free water just outside. "And who is this lass, care to share her after you are done with her. She looks wild, wonder how she is in bed...if you know what I mean" He grunted and laughed like a drunken man saying ding dong, his crowd laughed with him. I shifted uncomfortable; if I knew this place well, I would have chopped his balls off and threw them into his buddy's drink.

"Shut the fuck up Hares, the lady is with me. Grab Oria for me now!" Vincent snapped at the tipsy man, everyone turned around and pretended to do something.

Hares stood up and nearly tripped on his own feet as he went to the back door behind the bar stand. I looked at Vincent and he encouraged me with a smile and a quick squeeze on my hand. After a moment drunken Hares came back and slurred "She said, 'meet her at the back'" He tried going forward but this time he tripped because of a black fat cat that just happened to be there, it _snarled_ and jumped back, but when it jumped back it didn't land on the ground, but _morphed _into an old lady that narrowed her eyes at him and turned around to walk away.

I was too shocked to move, Vincent rolled his eyes at me and pulled me through the back. It got darker inside, even smog seemed to hang thicker here. The air itself seemed yellow and cloying. We reached a round table that had a _gypsy_ looking like lady sitting there as she placed some cards on the round table.

Vincent sat down and I followed him, then she looked up. Her black hair was straight and lean with blue eyes slanted and coated with think eyeliner-ancient Cleopatra style.

"Prince Vincent, It has been a while, haven't it!" She clapped her hands together. "And who is this young lady, she looks gorgeous!" She shooed a young girl that seemed to be putting coloured jars into an old wooden cupboard.

"It has been Oria, this is Bianca. But the truth is, I'm here on business" Bianca? How does someone get_ Bianca _From Reemox! Oh well, Bianca it is then.

She smiled at him in the dancing candle light "Aren't you always?"

"This is different. I want to ask your...professional knowledge on something" He smiled back, his face looked so mature in the dark slim lighting.

She spread her slender hands, silver fingernails glowing in the candles flame. "My powers are at your disposal. Is there someone you want cursed? Or maybe you want to attract good luck or prosperity. I know you don't need a love charm" She smiled lazily. Ah, so she is a witch. Yes, my first witch to see, I wonder what she would think of me. Maybe too young, or innocent perhaps?

"No, I want a personal tutor for my friend" He showed a gesture with his hand towards me.

"Oh, my I ask why? Why couldn't she go to the academy like the rest of the young witches?" She leaned forward and raised her pencil-drawn eyebrows.

"She has been a lost witch, and I don't want to see her hurt. I thought you Oria might help her" He smiled, showing all his teeth, without the fangs there.

"Yes, well. Let me see now, what does she know about magic?" Oria seemed dazed a bit, couldn't blame her. But she should hold herself well; she is in her forties for crying out loud!

"Why don't you ask her yourself" He looked at me and grinned.

"You're right. Dear, what do you know about magic?" She looked at me and asked.

"I am not sure if anything I know of will be important or even right" I said, embarrassed.

"Alright, that's fair. What do spinach help witches do?" She asked as she rubbed her hands together.

I looked at Vincent wide eyed, but he only smile din encouragement. It felt like I was going to kinder garden, with my _'mom'_ encouraging me with allot of: You can do it honey!

"Eat them?" I answered weakly. She shook her head and frowned.

"She needs allot of work to do on. But I can sense her powers; they yet are trying to get discovered, I am willing to help her" She leaned back in her seat and drank a glass full of water in one deep gulp.

Vincent stood up and ran a hand through his hair and grinned "Thank you Oria, you have been vey helpful. We will come back later"

"Very well, goodbye now. Goodbye dear child, Bianca, I hope you like staria more than where you have lived in" She called after us s we exited the pub.

As soon as we went out, fresh cold air hit us. I was grinning from ear to ear "Can I talk, yell now?" I laughed.

"Yes, just make sure nothing important" He laughed back and looked at me weirdly.

"OMG, I just meet a _witch!_ And that cat, it morphed into a lady, and I am talking to a _vampire!" _I squealed and ran to the water fountain.

"The girl has lost her mind" I heard him mutter from behind me.

The pixies had left so it was only me at the water fountain. I turned around to find Vincent studying me with a smile on his face "Now what? Where do we go next?"

"Come on, follow me if you want to know, but it might be too much for your tiny brain to handle" He winked over his shoulder.

I gasped as the water hit me from behind "Don't leave me alone in the dark, who knows what kind of creep is out there!" I laughed as I ran after him in the cool night's weather.

* * *

**Review, positive or negative, I want to improve.**

**And thank you for all who are reviewing!**

**Review = Update!**

**+ Shows appreciation and that someone is actually reading and liking it!**


	6. Take it, take all that I have

**Maroon 5**

You push me  
I don't have the strength to  
Resist or control you  
Take me down, take me down

You hurt me  
But do I deserve this?  
You make me so nervous  
Calm me down, calm me down

* * *

…**::: Take it, take all That I have:::…**

**Chapter 6**

"I am so tired, it has been a long time since I slept" I complained as we got out of the car. We were in front of another old building that had yellow shinny bulbs inform of it.

He came beside me and stretched his arms in front. "You fainted allot, that counts as resting. Besides, that's where we are going, to find a place for you to take a nap" He carried me bridal style.

"Where are we going again?" I asked after.

"I have an old friend who will help us, Thrain, he is a Dwarf." He smiled slightly.

"Dwarf, as in a human! At last, I was starting t miss seeing humans" I tried laughing, but it was muffled by his chest.

"No, not _that _kind of Dwarf, these Dwarfs can see in the dark, they specialise in fabricating old d and costly weapons, and armour. They are excellent warriors and defenders, but are slow runners." He said, trying to make me stay awake.

I tried nodding, and smelled his chest. "You smell good" I muttered sleepily.

"You really need to sleep" He chuckled.

"I know" I groaned and took a deep breath, feeling my lungs with his cool scent.

"wake up we aren't going on foot anymore. We are going to ride horses" He said gently,pulling my hands off him. I looked up at him sleepily.

"Whyyy?" I wined sleepily.

"Because I said so" He pulled me infront a huge brown horse that had a funny mark on his ass. "Have you ever ridden a horse before?" he asked as he pulled the reins properly.

"Yeah, then when I hoped off one, I stepped on its poop" I mumbled.

"Alright, then hop on this beauty, her name is Bella" He put me on the horse, that was very high off the ground. Now I was fully awake, I am on a horse! With my hair down, yes, now I get to be one of these country girls that could through ropes and capture thieves.

"You named the horse Bella?" I mocked him. That's funny because I could swear the horse rolled its eyes at me.

"Just ride the horse. I am not the one who named it, and the one I am riding is called Rain. I named_ him" _he threw one elegant leg over the horse and shifted to sit perfectly, even the way he held himself with his back was fascinating. "Well, now that we you are awake, maybe we can actually go somewhere" He raised his left eyebrow.

Right, I am on a horse. My first time, and I have no clue on what to do next. But I puffed my chest and kicked the horse, the moment I did that, I landed flat on my ass. Vincent was hovering over me instantly. "Are you alright?"

"No, the stupid horse kicked me OFF it" I moaned and rubbed my numb ass.

"Maybe that was because you kicked its ass. Why that is you always touch someone's ass, and you expect them not to do the same" He laughed, clearly amused.

"It's a horse!" I snapped, standing up while my ass disagreed.

"That's beside the point" he waved his hand. "I thought you said you have ridden a horse before"

I looked away, ashamed. "Okay, so maybe I lied, a camel or a horse they are the same they eat and poop!" I exclaimed.

He ran a hand through his hair. "Hold on a second let me think" He walked to my horse and tied her rope to the tree, way to be a country girl I thought."Someone, will come pick Bella"

"Why can't we just ride Rain?" I walked up to his horse, and shivered. He had the same cold stare Vincent had when he got angry. He had a nasty scar on his right eye, his hair lack as a raven so long that you could run your hand through it repeatedly. That reminded me of someone else hair.

"Alright" He allowed and seemed frustrated. He strides quickly and hoped on the horse in one swift move, next he stretched his hands out. "Come on "He made a motion with his hand.

"I don't need your help" I muttered, stupid idiotic vampire. I put my foot on the stirrup, and used it to jump up, but I slipped and fell flat on my stomach on the horse's ass. Great, now I am face to the horse's ass, now all I need to do is wrap my feet around his torso... I did and smiled, perfect. He looked at me over his shoulder and smirked "Nice ass"

I winked over my shoulder "I know, wish I could say the same about yours"

"Right, I hope you enjoy your view because that's gonna be it for four hours" I groaned in defeat.

_(…__**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..)**_

_(…__***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…)**_

I woke up in instantaneously, I looked around trying to match make with my surroundings but failed. I had no clue on where I was.

Don't panic.

Don't Panic.

Don't panic.

I tried aimlessly to _not _panic, but how could I not? I am surrounded by weird weapons on the wall, and dead animal heads on the wall. Thrain, yes that dwarf, this must be his house. So where is that stupid fool who got me here? I stood up on the bed, and did a once over check. Yep, clothes are on.

I jumped off the bed and wore my brown worn out shoes. I walked out and looked; the damned house was just two rooms!

This room was cut in half, one half was just a stove and a wooden table, and the other half had the found covered with think animal skin and a cozy fireplace with a matching cozy couch and armchair.

"Hello there, you must be Bianca" A gruff, grunting voice said from behind me. I looked behind but so nothing, huh?

"Right down here ma'am" I looked down and gasped. A dwarf! He had long curly red hair with cold silver eyes; I would rate him as a forty year old man. He did look annoyed though, probably cuz I didn't find him on my own. I blushed, what must he think of me?

"Sorry sir, I just er, was caught off guard" I stuttered.

"That's all right. I will just go on with my business and so will you" He walked, making the wooden floor screech. "But I must warn you, that you're on a mountain in the middle of nowhere, and my hut can only handle so much" he pulled a cup from a _box, _it was from Second cup, Cool!

"The prince got this for you, something about you waking up as a rat when you wake up" He gave it to me, turned then left. I do not wake up like a rat. "Doesn't look like a rat to me" He muttered away.

"Wait" I called after him, he turned and waited. "Where is Prince Vincent exactly?" I asked as I grabbed the cup and sat down infront of a wooden table that was filled with papers, scrolls and sheets of old Arabic writings.

I took the cup from the counter and opened it to take a sniff. But a writingcaught my eye in the hot chocolate. It says, in swirling letters: "We will come for you"

Who? How did they get their hands on my choco? Vincent was the only one who touched this choco, unless he did it...

"Get under the table. They are here" Thrain moved quickly grabbing an archery bow and lifting a saddle full of sharp poisoned arrows. He looked in battle mode, his eyes narrowed and he was searching the woods through the window very carefully, his beard making him look ancient war soldier, like he was strained to do this.

"Who? Them?" I panicked and ran under the table with a kitchen knife in my hands; I clutched it with my life.

Then the knife started shaking, it felt like I was holding a vibrater. I looked at it and saw a cloud _forming _inside the steel part. It got bigger and so did the shaking, I let go of it and it falls on the wooden floor making a sound and shadows morphed out of it. I screamed moving backwards until I hit my head with something hard and solid.

_(…__**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..)**_

_(…__***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…)**_

I woke up, my back stiff form the cold stone wall behind me. I lifted my arms up but they were chained. I whimpered, great not only am I making a habit of waking up in different places like a homeless toxicated whore.

"Call Damien, she's a wake" A lady wearing nothing but a tight robe, you know robes are used to cover certain things, just saying... He had green hair that had black at the end.

The guy that came in had weird hair, green hair that had grey at the end. "Hello princess "He said smiling

I only nodded, from the books that I have read about getting kidnapped is, don't be a bitch to them and they won't slap you as hard.

"Don't you wonder why you are here?" He asks, two women behind him.

I only shrugged my shoulders.

"Can you talk" He asks.

"Yes" I said looking at him. My hands were getting red from the handcuffs.

"Good. Do you have any questions" He asked.

"Yes .Why do I have handcuffs on my hand if I am your _princess, where is the respect?_" I mocked pointing at my hands.

"Oh" He looked at it then, snapped his fingers and they were gone.

"So you are a wizard."I raised my eyebrows.

"Please call me Lucas"

"Cool. So I ask why I am here."I retorted, bored already, something tells me they weren't scary…But then my senses always said I was human.

"Because we want you to be safe, those vampires are cunning; you just arrived from the human world, so you know_ nothing_ from the word Vampire"

"Excuse me" I stood up."Are you implying to the fact that I am an idiot?" My hands were on my waist and I was trying very, very hard to stay calm. But I am a very passionate girl about drama, so I failed, epically.

"Say whatever you want. You are here to be safe, now be quiet"He put his hands forward an clasped them together. The women behind him just smiled at me.

"_Why the feck would I be quite if I got kidnapped. Don't tell me that I have no clue what I am doing, and don't tell me to be quite. Get me out of here you moron_!"I yelled, stamping my foot.

"You will be mated. In that way they can't touch you, because you will be already claimed."He said quickly and took few steps back.

"And who exactly will I be claimed to" I decided to go along with him; after all the _books_warned me to.

"Myself"

"I would rather be mated with a filthy bug, than to be with you. I am only a teenager; you really think you can have your way don't you? Well I will have you know that if you ever dare touch me I will burn your hands and feed them to you" I yelled threatingly.

"You will have to, you WILL bare me an heir and I WILL take over." He Growled and slapped me.

I gasped, and felt the sting on my cheek. I looked at him square in the eyes and brought my fist up and punched right on his ugly jaw. His fucktards looked stiff but didn't make a move, stupid women.

"You will pay for this" He spat and left, his fucktards followed. If only, he was scrawny I would have fought back, but I admit it, I was scared to do anything more that a punch.

"So will you "I yelled at the top of my lungs, I started banging the door and finally gave up.

I was in a cell, a prisoner.

Think.

Think.

Think of a way, have I learnt anything recently that might help?

My powers! Yes those, mysterious, powerful, and useless –never- coming-at –the-right-time -powers.

How did they come last time? All I need is anger, okay, anger is there. Now my hands have to 'glow' with the –oh-my- god-powers, I thought sarcastically.

Maybe it will work; I looked at them and tried to make then glow. Yes, they did, about time!

I looked at the steel door and pressed my palms to face the door. Good thing they didn't chain me. I focused on melting the door, my hands felt numb, not in a painish- way, but more like-I –have-got-the-power…

The door exploded with other explosion sounds that I heard behind the door. Weird, it didn't come from me, dust was everywhere, I jupmed outside of the cell and smirked, I told you bitch. I searched around but the guards were gone, beat that suckers!

I heard screams and curses. Most importantly I heard the curses that belonged to the sexiest voice alive.

"Vincent?" I yelled and coughed from the dust particles, he appeared his hair was even more messed his shirt had blood; he saw me and knocked a large board away.

I ran towards him, he pulled me in and hugged me tightly. "I thought I lost you" He kept on muttering kissing my hair and face. "Are you hurt?" He looked at me with concern.

"No, just scar" He cut me off with a fevered kiss. He put both hands on my face and I melted in, he held me because my knees gave up on me. I gave up on my self control and threw my hands around his neck like the animal I am. He deepened the kiss, licking my lips demanding entrance I granted him and took in his cool minty scent.

"Isn't this wonderful."Someone cleared their throat form behind.

I looked up to see a boy our age smiling, he had blonde hair and was topless with blood also plastered on his chest.

"Chad, put a damn shirt one" Vincent yelled as he pulled back.

"Glad you noticed my chest baby "He grinned.

A girl hit the back of his head, she was wearing a pink leather suit that- she looked very familiar. She looked at me and grinned.

"Glad your' alright, but how come you aren't answering _any_ of my calls?" _Jacey_ grinned_._

"Jacey?" I choked with happiness and surprise.

* * *

**Hey Cheeky Monkeys!**

**Yay, Jacey arrives(Happy Dance). Took her long enough eh?**

**Another yay, they share their first kiss! (Happy dance)**

**I am still trying to fix the story a bit, so you will see ****slightly**** changed chapters!**

**Until then My Cheeky Monkeys! xD**


	7. Oria, Not A Cookie!

.:Sweat Thing- lazy Susan:.

Oh Susan don't lose your cool  
But I'm leaving you on your own  
Don't tell me you can't be saved  
You can find a way  
Whoa oh to hold on

…**:::Shinny LipGloss:::…**

**Chapter 7**

"You two know each other?" All of us asked. Jacey looked at Vincent then back at me. She took a tiny rock that was in her hair, I personally saw nothing, but knowing Jacey there probably was something.

Then Jacey and I started laughing. "Four-some!" Well at least she didn't change, and would still laugh at our childhood weird jokes.

"Do you?" Vincent asked he frowned, waiting for the answer. Clearly the boy didn't get what the word Four-some meant.

"_I did, but unfortunately it isn't interesting enough for me to laugh"_ He reminded me.

"What, get out of my head" I yelled and smacked my head, as if that would get him out of my head.

"Wow, dude this is sick" Chad grinned, he looked like a drugged surfer now, and people Jacey hangs out with are scary…

"How about we continue this later" Vincent snapped at Chad, his voice was like a dangerous snarl.

"I agree with the vamp, I don't want these freaks anywhere near me" I jumped in.

"Right well, Jacey zap us out of here" Chad grumbled and snapped his fingers.

"Hello? I am not your Servant, I am your girlfriend so you better talk to me properly, or our relationship is going down like the rotten food that you feed me " Jacey said, snapping her fingers in his face, trying to get the attention as he laughed and huffed away looking somewhere else.

"Yeah, you tell him girl!" I exclaimed.

"Jacey, we want out, now" Vincent groaned in frustration.

"Say the word…" She sang it and looked at him sideways.

"I wish that all three of us, only Chad, Reemox, and I are out of here and in my room this instant" Vincent smirked at her.

One second I see both Vincent and Chad smirking at Jacey and the next I am in the same room form when I broke my hand, wow that brings old memories.

"She had it coming" Vincent grinned and walked to his closet. I thought that was the closet with all the dresses and stuff.

"Well, well, well if it isn't the famous Reemox. Come here and give me a hug squirt." Chad grinned and scooped me up in a bear hug and almost squeezed my guts out, followed by my pancreas and intestine.

I don't do well with touching and hugging a stranger so I kneed him. "Owoooo" He howled like a wolf then laughed "She is feisty!"

"I told you" Vincent laughed form the bathroom now. Then he came changed into Black Jeans with a chain hanging out and an ACDC black ice shirt, he opened a tiny refrigerator and took a black steel bottle.

"Har-har, so what are you now _Chad, _and just so you know your'e name is very immature." I hissed.

"Tell me about it, and making that wish by just living me there hanging all alone was even more immature." Jacey appeared behind Chad.

"Jacey, okay this might be too late but what the heck are you? I thought you were a human" I yelled and stood right infront of her.

"Nah, I am a pixie. Before you start, I thought you were human too so chill, however I was actually there to watch Miranda."Jacey frowned, and then pulled, me into a hug. "Awee Reemox, come on. Hug me back" She mumbled, but I refused.

"Fuck you pixie, you and your Pixie dust" I tried not to smile but screeched when I saw her arms "Since when did you have tattoos on your arm? And your hair, what the heck Jacey? You look like that Kat Von D chick"

Chad boomed with laughter and we both glared at him. "Get lost" We snapped at him.

He looked at us and snorted. "Come on Chad, let's leave them" Vincent stood up and pulled Chad away from his shirt. "Just don't break my room". He closed the door behind them.

After they left Jacey pulled out her infamous lip-gloss, The Stila Nude Shine and applied it in front of the mirror, god I hated that lip gloss.

"So _Best Friend_" I began and placed my hands on my waist.

"Yes Best Friend" She mocked me and turned around smiling. Oh yea, well two can play the game.

"Since when were you a pixie?" I demanded, getting to the point.

She took a deep breath and said "Since 1993, November 21, on a gloomy nigh-"

"Jacey" I snapped, she knew exactly what I meant "Why didn't you tell me? I mean I didn't know I was a witch, I would have told you? And what about Vincent? I need answers Jacey" I was uncomfortably hurt, did she not trust me? Did she befriend me for my Miranda?

"I didn't because I knew you would not feel comfortable with _me._ Miranda, I didn't know about her until I was thirteen when I was assigned. We meet when we were in Kindergarden, she had nothing to do with it." She looked at me, a look on her face that I knew too well when she was being sincere and didn't know what to do next.

"Vincent… well I kind of meet him the same day I meet you. I went to Staria Night School, he was with Chad. My parents forced me to go to two different schools, preparing me for anything. You had a-don't-touch-me-bitch attitude, so I thought that you would be a perfect girl to ground him down, because I am sure that you know by now that he is…" She trailed off.

"He is a man whore?" I raised my eyebrows. Ew, I kissed a man whore and I liked it.

"Sure, call him whatever you want" She smiled at me, glad that the tension was gone.

"What about Kristie? And Miranda? And what exactly is Chad?" I asked and sat on the bed, taking my shoes off.

"Miranda is your witch guardian. Fairies are in different cliques, there are godmothers, tooth fairies, counseling and so on. They just help people" She shrugged and sat on a crazy-splurge red chair. "Chad if it isn't obvious he is a werewolf. Trust me, seeing him with a shirt is very rare, he like to bare it all most of the time" She laughed then added "Not that he shouldn't. If you got it, flaunt it" She winked.

"Wait, so are you two dating?" I asked, interesting no wonder she doesn't ogle on guys like I do.

"Yep" she popped the 'p', and crossed her legs. "But Kristie, I don't know who she is"

"That angel chick, blue eyes, black hair" I asked, wasn't that her name?

"Ohhh, Miranda!" she giggled. "Kristie is Vincent's far, far, far cousin. Don't mind her; she won't ruin our seduction plan"

"Eww. What plan?" I laughed and threw a pillow at her.

"Reeemox, back there that looked like when you ran for school cross country and you were thirsty" She gave me a look. "Vincent eh Reemox? She wiggled her eyebrows at me.

"How many time do I have to tell you don't wiggle your eyebrows like that, you look creepy" I groaned.

"Not everyone thinks it's creepy" She grinned, and rubbed her fingers together.

" what does that even mean!" I giggled.

"Too much for your virgin ears" she grinned.

"Yeah, thank you for respecting my prude" I put my hands on my ears.

"You know maybe I should have told you about me already. You are actually taking this in surprisingly calmly." She stated.

"I know, it's weird, normally I would be punching the wall because I am knowing about this only now." I frowned.

_(…__**.*~Never*~ Knew*~ I *~ Could …..)**_

_(…__***~ Roll*~That*~ Way…)**_

"Can I talk to O-r-i-a?" I asked for the hundredth time, I have been trying to talk with Oria, but this obvious lost chick that I have no idea on how did she get hired, won't remove the block from her brain and let the messages flow through her entire brain, and get Oria for me.

"Ma'am, what would you like?" She answered back and stared at me then finally moved at the back door and got a white box "If you want to know your future, I could read it for you. Of course I am not as good as Madam Oria, but it will do" She removed a crystal ball out of the box and placed it, smiling at me.

"Oria, damn it! I want her, not anything else" I grasped the counter hard, trying to express my frustration. I don't want her to read my hand, foot, or brain! I simply wished to talk with Oria, why is she so looked up at me and said nothing. "Ugh, forget it!" I yelled and walked away.

"Miss, do you not want a fortune cookie!" she called after me; I pulled the door handle hard and walked away. Stupid chick won't understand anything I tell her! Why, why, why?

"Lady Bianca, do you request the carriage now?" The old man who drove me from the castle to here said. Had he been standing all this time here, waiting for me?

"No, you may leave." What the heck, I thought. The man is old; I could just call a cab. I need a map, because I have no clue on where I am, or where I am going.

"Mooookkhhh" a loud monsterish-voice said from the right as I walked. I stopped and looked right were the fountain was, there was a crowd that was cheering on something. As I zoomed in, I found a hug orange creature making the horrible noise and in front of it, was a jumping _thing _with springs posing for legs. It seemed like stringy was taunting biggie.

I walked faster away, what kind of creatures are those? A _plump _sound made me gasp and turn around and there just slipping down on the wall was an _orange finger _surrounded by yellow juice. He chopped his finger off, and he didn't even have legs, he looked so small compared to that creature.

I turned around the corner and saw a green and red building that had a weird shape, almost like someone twisted the shop. There standing was a normal looking man sipping his drink. Thank god, I thought I could never find a normal person to ask for directions.

"Excuse me si-"I stopped in the middle of sentence. He slowly grinned showing long yellow _fangs _and made a circle motion with his thighs to give him a blow job. I jumped back, too shocked to say anything. He tilted his head to the side and just left. He left!

I was about to take a step when I felt a heavy breathing on my neck, that's when I leaped forward and ran away. All I thought was that, I need to get out of here now! I looked behind me and found him laughing; at least he didn't follow me. I ran faster, I don't trust these things at all.

Everything was a blur for me as I ran; I stopped when I couldn't take it anymore. My lungs were burning for oxygen. I put my cupped my knees and held my chest with my other hand.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

"Reemox? Is that you dear?" I turned around and almost fainted form happiness. Miranda! When was the last time that I have been so happy to see her?

"Miranda! Wh-" I stumped on the words again, I had too many questions, I didn't know how to phrase.

"Is that your purpose, she seems out of breathe. Is she going to pass out?" An old lady that seemed to be with Miranda asked clearly concerned.

"It is alright Elizabeth, I have got her. You may go on, but do not forget to get the tea herbs tomorrow" She shooed _Elizabeth _away.

"Reemox, this is not a good place for you to be alone, it is very dangerous" She hurried and whispered furiously as she pulled me to another shop.

"Why? It looks pretty safe to me" I retorted sarcastically.

Review!


	8. Some Tits jiggle,but mine kick

**...::: It's Not Enough!:::...**

**Chapter13**

"So, what have you been up to lately?" She asked as we sat down, below old wooden stairs, the paint was half chipped off.

"I don't know, just a normal doing of a normal teenager girl. You know, finding out that you were a witch. But worse of it is: being lied to." I muttered, as I looked up and saw three _shadows _floating down the stairs. They all floated to the cashier, figures…

A waitress stopped almost immediately and asked, tucking her long straight red hair behind her long pointy ears. "Hey there Miranda, the usual? We have a special coffee hale with a hint of pixie dust sprinkles on the top of snail lava foam." She informed her then smiled at me.

"No Sharlie that's alright. I think we will just have to do with two muffins, without flavor please." She smiled at her and clasped her hands together on the table.

"So, chocolate and sugar only?" Sharlie wrote something down on the small notebook then asked. Huh? I thought she said no flavor, must mean _no weird_ flavor.

"Yes" Miranda looked at me, then back at her.

"And the lady in front of you?" She looked at me and waited.

"She won't have anything" Miranda spoke for me, too fast, trying to hint that that was all and she could leave. Hello? A person with a perfectly healthy mouth and brain, I could talk for myself thank you very much, I narrowed my eyes at her

"Alright then, that will be a takeout right?" Sharlie put the notebook back in her apron.

"Yes, that would be wonderful"

"She talks allot doesn't she?" I asked quickly after she left. Miranda smiled a little bit, but said nothing. I looked at sharpie and she looked back at me, as I she heard me. She took a brown bag and whispered something to the man next to her.

"Do you want to have a walk with me?" She stood up and gesturing to the stairs

"Sure" I took the bag form sharpie and left going upstairs. The side was navy and brown, pictures of all kind of creatures: Werewolf, Pixie, a grandma that looks like Fairy, Vampires, Angles, and I don't know the rest. Maybe some were Witches too. I looked at Miranda she looked older somehow.

I hoped out of the café and looked for Miranda "Miranda can I ask you a question?" I looked at my right to where she was.

"Sure dear, ask" She answered.

"Why do you look older? I mean you don't look _old, _you never aged before now…. You look older. If you don't want to answer it, it's fine by me" I said.

"No, it fine dear. I will explain it to you during the little talk we are going to have." She took the bag from me and opened it. Somehow, walking in these streets with Miranda wasn't that bad.

"Wait- before you tell me, I want to know something else" I shook my head when she tried giving me a muffin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because you weren't due at that time, you were and still are sixteen. Seventeen was when you were supposed to know about everything, eighteen was when you decide to live like a human or rule your people."

"Jacey isn't human" I blurted.

"Yes I know. She is a pixie" she took a bite form her muffin.

"And yet that doesn't bother you? Okay, so what about Calvin?" I asked.

"Calvin is doing great. We can go see him now. I think he is sleeping…" she spoke, as if she was just talking to herself.

"Sure" I said slowly, because what else was there to ask. I kind of felt dizzy from all this.

"But I have to tell you something. And you might…yell"

"Okay…" I urged her to go on.

"On March Seventeen, you have to pick mate"

"A mate? Don't animals mate? You know the whole humping the female form the back thing? Personally, if that happened to me, I wouldn't be happy, he is practically raping me!" I frowned, I should be yelling but I am not. It would only make me feel stupid.

"It's all the prince and princesses. You will see a match maker"

"A matchmaker? Will she, like, just know who the person is? I don't get it" I sat down on a bench.

"No just characters. Things like that, you're a princess, she can't know your future" She might not realized it, but this is the first time that we spoke about what I am without me trying to throttle her.

"Oh, and I am sorry" I stood up; I know what kind of apology was that.

She nodded, and continued walking. Yeah, we are bitchy sometimes, I grinned at that thought. Maybe this won't be so bad!

"Ok, so what If I don't pick any, what if none of them hold my interest?" I went back to the second main subject.

"You will meet all the princess and princes on March 17nth. You will still be able to pick one. You don't _have _to mate, but your people will expect you. It's all in your hands, you decide" she said.

"Ok. But who will rule _their_ kingdom if they are with mine?" I wondered.

"You will join the kingdom both, although both of their people will just end up fighting and the royalties might get assassinated unless the people agree, or the couple is powerful enough to overrule them." She said.

"What about the kids?"

"If they are from two different kingdoms, they will have more than one kid. Then each child will grow up and rule one kingdom. Well actually most kings and queens get more than one child, even if they other wasn't a royalty" She said.

"So I have a twin sibling!" I said happily.

She looked on the ground and shook her head."King Dracula killed both your parents and your brother. He was supposed to be the prince."

"Wait, hold on a second. I thought Vivian killed them."I said.

"Vivian blames himself for it, But it was his dad. Vivian didn't want to be a king so he let his dad rule for few years. Remember the reason you have to get two kids is because a person will get cruel and greedy with too much powers." She said.

"Oh" Was all I could say. So Vivian did not kill them. Suddenly I hated myself for holding such a grudge against him.

Maybe life wouldn't be bad. So I am an orphan, maybe my parents weren't good people. I have Jacey, she is a pixie and my best friend. I am pretty sure she could help me with all of this. And Vincent… well I don't know what to say about _him._

We stopped in front of a cottage. "I thought I smelled you two out here!"**(A/N: Calvin is not thirteen. His age changed to fifteen) **Calvin jumped out of the cottage, he grew his hair out.

"Calvin!" I squealed and jumped at him.

"You're embarrassing me in front of my friends" He mumbled as he hugged me.

"What friends?" I asked as I pulled back and looked behind me. Oh he does have friends, they all look in their teens.

"I will leave you two. I have to do something… and Calvin please stay in one piece. And keep your sister alive please." She kissed my cheek and ruffled his hair and walked away.

"Sister eh? Never knew you had a hot one" One of the guys with the red air grinned and punched Calvin playfully.

"The hot one is going to punch you and make you eat your words back if you don't stop talking like she isn't in the room" I glared at him, daring him to say something. Yep old feisty Reemox is back, and oh boy… she is back with a tight attitude.

"Ohhhh" They all laughed and pushed him forward.

"Qusai, that's my name" He stood forward and shook my hand grinning.

"Reemox, it means that I rock" I smiled, wait, Shoot, I thought I was Bianca! I gripped his hand tighter "Are you a werewolf?"

"Only as good as one could get" He winked then his buddy pushed him out of the way.

"You wish Qusai, I am Ben. You are a witch right?" He didn't offer his hands.

"Yeah"

"Come on you guys let us show the witch, how we wolfs do it!" one yelled from the back and ran towards the forest, several boys followed him.

"You ain't a wolf yet doofus!" Qusai yelled and ran doing a leap in the air, and down came a wolf running on four legs heading towards the forest.

"So you're a werewolf huh?" I asked Calvin as we walked.

"Yeah…I wanted to tell you, but mom wouldn't let me. She kept on saying that your time wasn't up yet" he scratched his neck.

I only nodded.

"Life has been tough on you right? I can't imagine not having a mom and a dad, and being lied to. Mom said you freaked out on her, no one blames you, don't worry. Mom was an orphan too; her parents dumped her in a water fountain. She knows what you're going through,_ plus being _a witch. Damn is all I could say to you sis"

"Yeah" I agreed.

We stood in front of a wide field and we both sat on some rocks, while the others were, I personally would say chasing other's tail. But they might just be running somewhere else.

"Well, well, well. It is the little half fairy half werewolf boy. And his wimpy group" A boy stepped in front of the opposite field, He yelled and then laughed, werewolf and some other boys were surrounding him. He had the classical jerk vibe on him. He walked until he stood in front of us.

"Get lost Ali" Ben came with Qusai and some other boys behind him.

"_Get Lost Ali"_ Ali mocked him and his friend laughed. Looks like all they can do is laugh. "Is that all mama's boy can say Ben, talk like a man"

Ben stayed quiet, he didn't look effected in anyway, just stood there as if this happens every day. I looked at Calvin, who kind of looked scared, like this tiny punk was his bully.

"Hey Calvino, did mommy put you here because in the human world, all you did was dress in sparkly dresses and waved your wands spreading _looove. Do You want love?" _Ali laughed and his idiot friends laughed with him. This is so stupid, even his diss is fake, and nobody and I mean nobody tried and bully me brother.I just couldn't take it anymore.

"Hey pretty boy, shut the fuck up and leave us alone." I stood up and stood next to Ben.

His eyes widened in surprise, the he grinned. "Check this out guys, wimpy kids have a tit with them, and it speaks. Come here and make yourself useful"

"Sure babe" I winked at him and walked towards him.

Calvin stood up and yelled "Hey!" Qusai held him back.

When I reached him, he grinned wider, I ran my hands downs his chest and he leaned in. It is now, or never. I brought my knee up as hard as I can and yelled as loud as I can "Run!" I ran away, but not before I said "Tits can kick too, never forget that."

Okay, so maybe that hurt allot, wasn't completely fair, but hey, he insulted me, my gender, _and _my brother!

"Run!" I yelled again as I ran towards the forest. Energy built up in me, the wind wiping through my hair and on my face was exhilarating, I felt excited as ran away knowing that if I turn or stop I would get my as kicked and flagged up. I am pretty sure everyone ran the moment I yelled, they were shocked first, but you should never underestimate the old Reemox. My courage is back, oh yeah it is!

I ran in between the thick forest, some bushes were in the way, sticks were being stepped on and the dirt made a path as I stepped on it. I found a big tree that I could hide behind, because I really got tired.

I am gonna get my ass whipped, I shouldn't have done that. They are going to come and get me. Poor Calvin, I am pretty sure they are beating him up. Why do I have to be so stupid?

"Who are you hiding from?" A familiar voice came right behind me, I jumped and gasped.

Vincent was crouched on a branch his hair was even _more _messed up, he was grinning, of course he would be, the boy gets the kicks from scaring everyone.

"You scared me" I gasped and scolded him.

"There you are bitch, you really thought one kick in the balls and I would drop dead?" A very angry Ali came through the trees.

"Shit" I said and looked at Vincent.

"Huh?" Vincent frowned, and stood up, his height already frightening me, he looked like a hulk now compared to Ali.

Oh boy, _oh boy…._

* * *

**thank you for reading!**

**Vincent poor him next chapter! HEADS UP!**

**And reviews make me feel more motivated to writing, so again, thank youh!**


	9. Each man Two balls please

…_::: Speechless:::…_

_Chapter 9_

"What's going on?" Vincent looked at the Ali, still frowning. Oh boy, someone is gonna get their ass whipped and it won't be me!

"Hey maaan, whacha doing here?" Ali took a step back, yeah that's right keep going!

"Yeah Vincent whacha doing here?" Chad came from behind me; obviously the kid is light on his feet because I heard nothing coming at me. He was smiling not knowing that he just interrupted my revenge, idiot. "Wait- What's _he _doing here? Did he do something?" Chad narrowed his eyes towards Ali.

"Why don't you ask Reemox. She was _hiding _from him" Vincent crossed his arms across his chest and glared at Ali. Yeah, Reemox was terrified, yeah,poor me. **(A/n:** **DangerouseLove xD)**

"Hey Ali, why don't you do me a favor and never show your face again. If I hear you bothering anyone ever again, your tiny skull is going to get crushed, I mean it. Grow up" Chad stood right in front of Ali's face.

"I didn't do anything man, she was all over _me _"Ali threw his hands up.

Oh that's it, bitch is gonna die, right now. Right here! I pulled my imaginary sleeves up and pushed Chad out of the way and punched Ali right on his ugly fishy lips.

"The kick was for my bro, but this. This is was for _me_. Now get your scrawny ass out of here before I go all bozo on you" I clenched my teeth.

"I can't believe you just did that!" He stood up almost immediately, he pulled his left hand up to smack me, but Vincent pushed _me _out of the way and _punched him. _And this time the wolf is tamed and down, he got thrown to the huge oak tree behind him, probably knocked out cold.

"A man should never hit a lady. But If he does, then I sincerely recommend getting some balls, each man should have at least one" Vincent spat at him, and then turned to Chad, who was grinning.

"Sooo, attacking a strong vampire _and_ hitting on a dumb wolf, dammmn girl. You going nuts? Chad looked at me, still grinning. I swear if it wasn't for Vincent, Chad would prolly get knocked out cold by me too.

"Oh shut it. Boy had it out for him, and I did NOT go all over him" I threw over my shoulder as I walked away, Calvin. Oh my god, I bet he is hurt, what if they say I caused it. I certainly didn't I was protecting my 'honor' and my little brother. And I would do it anytime. Okay fine I guess I just like drama, a lot.

"Where are you going?" Vincent called.

"To Calvin" I called back, hurrying.

"You mean the other wolf?" Vincent frowned, and I stopped.

"Yeah" I said suspiciously. "Why?"I added.

"He is _that _way, and you shouldn't be hanging around wolves just like that. I thought we agreed that you would stay low for now." He turned and looked straight at me, then pointing with his head to the north.

"Well what do you mean by stay low? My brother is out there; probably hurt and you expect me _to just stay low_?" I demanded.

"Yes and no, I mean can I at least go with you?" He ran a hand through his hair.

"No you can't, those wolfs are my friends, and they are hurt! _Do not_ ever tell me to do something and _just expect_ me to do it. You brought me here; do you just expect me to be ignorant? I want to discover things on my own. Who are you to tell me what to do!" I yelled desperately trying to smack him mentally.

"This is not about me- look if you are so hurt about your brother maybe you should go see him, now" He sighed.

"I will, now if you just get out of the way" I hurried past him. I tried avoiding slipping on the rocks beneath me, so I won't fall.

"Go right" He ordered.

"I am pretty sure, it's left" I snapped. "And what are you doing here? I thought I told you to leave!"

"Well as your boyfriend I think I should at least make sure you get there safely" He looked at me as if I had two heads, and wobbled four arms.

"_Boyfriend? _You were never my boyfriend! Do you really expect me to date a man whore?" I yelled at the top of me lungs. Okay so maybe that was rough, but I heard man whores like it tough and rough.

And I continued stomping on the muddy ground as I walked back.

"Harsh…Man, that's a burn" Chad laughed from behind.

We both glared at him. "Alright, fair enough, I never knew you felt that way. But maybe_ you_ should never lead a man whore on, because what does _he _know, since fucking someone is all he thinks about" Vincent said as he caught up with me.

"_Ouch, yep, I hurt him."_

"No you didn't" Chad corrected me.

"What-do you read minds too!" I turned at Chad.

"Can we please discuses all this later" Vincent sighed.

"No, now you two get lost!" I growled.

"We will, and I promise never to bother you again. All I need is to get you there safely, I promise. These hands are staying in my pockets" He shoved his hands in his pockets and raised his eyebrows, daring me to say something.

I shook my head "_Do not argue with the ignorant, it would be difficult for people to differentiate between the two of you" _played in my mind.

"Well that was harsh, man whore though?" I heard Chad whisper to Vincent.

"Yeah apparently that's what I am" he muttered back.

"If I were you I would have called her a slut. I mean if she _knew _that you were a man whore, and she is so disgusted. Why did she kiss you?" Chad laughed quietly.

I couldn't take it anymore "Shut. The. Fuck. Up. I am right in front of you, have the decency it shutting up without someone telling you. I wasn't the one who made the first move, it was _him"_ I thrusted my finger towards Vincent, who had his face carefully masked to not reveal anything. "And mind your own business" I warned him.

"Come one" Qusai appeared at the top of the branches on a tree right above Vincent, he looked tense.

Qusai looked, no _glared _at Vincent and Chad. The boys _all _exchanged cold stares, then nods, and with that last glare form Vincent, they left. "Well that was dumb, are you alright?" Qusai hoped down, not as gracefully as Vincent, but still managed.

"Yeah, let's just go."I walked away. Did I did something wrong? I feel like I did, but still I had to earn my respect. Ugh! Why…. He, he was the one going all, I am a male and you are a female therefore I have to go all manly and take you under my wing, _grump, grump_. So obviously someone had to put him back in his right place.

But there was a small part of me telling me, no, _reminding _me, that he only meant well. He was nothing but a gentleman, punching _Ali _out. A _normal_ guy would just stand there and stare like a fool, thinking _"oh this is such a turn on, let me wait and see until she can't handle him."_

"There you are! We thought they ate you up!" Calvin grinned as we came in front of a bonfire, well a dead one. No one lit the fire, people were just sitting there.

"_Me?_ I was looking for _you!_ "I exasperated. As I saw him grinning the fool he is. I just realized that, I really did miss my family. Even though they aren't my family, I always thought they were. So why can't I pretend some more? "Come here you silly goof" I giggled as he looked around him and pointing at himself,_ me?_

When he put me down, and we stopped spinning. I looked at calm, collected _Vincent, _and a _scared_, petrified Miranda following him, as she closed the door behind her. He gave her one last nod then left. What was he doing there?

"How many times do I have to tell you to PLAY SAFE?"Miranda scowled at Calvin.

"Sorry Mom..." Calvin looked away, ashamed that his mom was scolding him in front of his buddies.

"Sorry isn't enough. They broke all of your bones! If it wasn't for your fast healing, you would be in the hospital!"

"Ye-"

"No, that's it young man. You are grounded" She shook her head and threw one last glare at her son then walked away and stopped. "Come on, you are grounded starting form now"

He looked at me, pleading with help, I shook my head sadly. What was I supposed to do?

"Hey Reemox, the boys and I are going to a party. You in?" Qusai, yelled standing in between the weres.

"Hold on!" I shouted back.

"Miranda" I called out for her. "Can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked her.

"Yeah, go ahead dear" She allowed suspiciously.

"What was Vincent doing back there?"

"That's for him and I to know only" She frowned then walked away, Calvin walking bend her, kicking rocks as he walked. Diva…

I looked at Qusia, who was few feet away. I walked towards him smiling "So you're a werewolf huh?" I asked, again.

"And you are a witch" He retorted back, with the same answer as before.

"Yep, that I am my dear" I murmured, and looked up at the shinny sun. Taking the warm sun rays in….

**Hey Guys! How was Saint Pattricks?**

**Mine was cool, it was my birthday so I didn't get pinched or anything, yay!**

**If you could punch anyone out in the story, who would it be?**

**And REVIEWWWWW!**

**Till then! xD**


	10. Chapter 10

Question, Should Reemox be with:

1. Qusai?

2. Ben?

3. Vincent?

4. New character?

5. Or no one

* * *

_Previously…_

I walked towards him smiling "So you're a werewolf huh?" I asked, again.

"And you are a witch" He retorted back, with the same answer as before.

"Yep, that I am my dear" I murmured.

* * *

…**::: Is Life really Worth It?:::…**

Qusai and I pushed our way through the crowded nightclub, until we stood by the bar at the back of the club.

"I thought you said we were going to a party" I yelled over the blasting music, the heavy metal band dudes were shouting a song that everyone seemed to be agreeing on.

There were a lot of pole dancers on raised platforms. Everyone seemed to be occupied with something. Some were jumping up and down, grinding against a pole or someone.

"This is the party. What did you think I meant?" he laughed and bumped me with his hips. "Two glasses of Jagermeister mixed with Vodka" He leaned towards the bartender who asked us what would we like, who nodded as Qusai told him.

"Here" He handed me a dark amethyst glass, no way in hell am I going to drink that. For all I know Qusai could be a rapist.

"I have no clue what the first one is, but the Vodka breaks it down for me. I don't drink." I smiled slightly.

"Alright then!" He chucked his drink down, and reached for mine and drank it too. Then shook his head quickly and stuck his tongue out. "Damn that was strong! On more Mike!" H yelled to the bartender.

I backed away slowly; I didn't really want to stay with Qusai if he wanted to get hammered. I took my surroundings in; the club was dim, with blue, purple and green lasers zooming everywhere. Clubs and I don't really go well together, in fact I detested them. I got pulled in with a guy that had tanned skin and yellow scary eyes, he smiled and started rubbing all over me, trying to grope my ass, and I shoved him away and pushed my way outside.

But I had no clue on where to go, so I just kept on going in circles getting pushed ,shoved, you name it, until I fell down at a corner were a bunch of young ladies were crouched on a table. The moment I fell they all stopped talking and looked at me. Shit, please shoot me right now.

The music wasn't as loud as it was over there, so that was good in case I needed to yell. "Who are you?" One of them spoke, her hair was straight, red at the top that was turning to a different shade every inch, till it reached neon pink. She had more than six piercing on her ear and her eyebrows were pierced too, making all the tattoos covering her body even worse. Her tight red leather tube hid nothing, showing the skull piercing on her stomach.

"Who are _you_?" I asked her, keeping my head high as I stood up. I crossed my arms across my chest. Hopping I would look menacing. Qusai will come and help me if I need it, right?

"Just leave her Medea, she obviously came with her own clan." Another one called from the round white table, which had purple glowing neon swirls all over it. Yeah Medea, shove it.

"She looks pretty scared to me." Medea crossed _her _arms too, mocking me.

"_And you look pretty ugly to me_" I mocked _her_ this time. "Now go shove a wand up your ass, before my Clan comes and make you poof" I used my hands to accentuate the 'poof' word.

"You're a little wrench, and you know what? I want to see your clan. I want to know allll about them." She narrowed her eyes, makes her eyebrow piercing shine from the light reflection. " I am a witch not a Grandel, so show me them"

"Fuck you" was all I said. She might scar little babies with her screeches, but they don't work on me.

"So be it, little witch" She looked down on me and grinned evilly, almost smug looking. Then with one swirl by her index finger, I was flunked at the wall that shattered. Fuck, it was a glass door. As I looked up, my head pounding with pain, from the pressure of my Occipital Lobe getting shoved against my skull, sending my brain chemicals in frenzy, I groaned. God, I hate seeing the damn stars, they were too twinkly and shinny making it hard to see my surroundings clearly. My arms didn't seem affected; my whole body didn't ache, so now it's my turn to show her who is the little witch.

Yeah, I figured by now that all the strippers, bartenders, dancers, even hell froze. They all looked at me, and at the smashed glass wall, well what was a glass wall. Medea however didn't seem quavered, she wasn't even done pounding me, and until my _none existing clan _arrives she won't stop. She threw her head back and cackled a loud scary laugh. "I don't see any one rushing towards you." She put her hands on her hips; the called to her clan "Do you girls? What do you say we have a little bit fun with her?"

I wonder how she would feel if she knew that I was her future queen. Probably not good, seeing that she kind of pooled me there for a second.

"The hell you will bitch" I stood up slowly at first but when I realized I gained all my energy back I was mad. Oh yeah I was mad, and baby my powers are going to appear any time now. I looked down at my hands and so nothing. _Any time now…_

"Fly away beginner" Some people thought that was offensive because they looked back at me, hiatus even, to see what I was going to do about it. I looked down at my hands and yup I can feel the adrenaline glands taking over, my hands were pumping with energy just waiting to get released. Perfect and at the same time she came and stood right in front of me, right where I wanted her.

"Bingo" I whispered, and rammed her with all my vigor, forcing her to flip in the air and slamming up the roof, fracturing it, then I threw her towards the enraptured _yet _glass wall. Causing all the sharp edgy glass to fly everywhere and _now_ comes the bouncer. After me getting shoved against the glass, it doesn't seem to hurt so much, but still,_ now _he comes?

"What kind of bouncer are you? Now you come? After her nearly ending my life!" I pocked my index finger against his hard muscular chest. Yeah I know, I could get pooled easily by this enormous, bold, scary tattooed bouncer. My bet on, is that he is a shifter.

"What's going on in here?" He growled sending chills down my spine. Yes, I am pooled, defiantly.

"_She _came and threatened us; she had my friend wrapped around her fingers just like that!" One of the fucking bitches gasped dramatically, aiming her finger and all the blame on me.

"No I didn't! That bitch came and threatened _me!" _I threw my hands up, I couldn't believe this!

"You are not allowed to use any supernatural power in clubs, therefore I must kick you out" He simply stated.

"You can't do that, I am just a freakin' child, I don't even know where to go!" I struggled as he pulled me out. But it was too late; the door was already shut firmly in my face.

I looked up and gasped as something wet was pounding on my head, it was raining, great! It was a quiet cool evening, well not quiet, it was pouring in here. I have no house, and I don't have a flipping clue on where I was. So I just stood there in the dark musty alley, absorbing all the water droplets, letting it soak on my clothes. A rumbled crackled through the sky, making it rain harder. I groaned as I shivered from the irrational cold, that's what you get for being such a spaz. Maybe you should have just stayed with Qusai, you could have even went with your 'mom'. I thought scolded myself, pathetic.

Now what? I am cold, hungry _and _tired! I sat down on a cartoon, but yelped when felt how wet it was. Damn it, what the fuck was I supposed to do?

"_Maybe you should have just stayed with the one person who could have protected you perfectly, like….. VINCENT?" My annoying left hemisphere kept on nagging._

To be honest, I know I am a bitch. So why couldn't people just accept that? I am a selfish, self absorbed bitch that only thinks about herself. I am stupid and I don't even think before I say things, there you go. "I am a fucking bitch!" I shouted up at the sky, but nothing changed. It was still raining, and if anything changed after I said that, is that now it was pouring, it has gotten even louder.

I wish if I knew what Vincent was doing now, probably in his comfy bed fucking some slut that he calls baby, because he doesn't even bother in recalling her real name. He probably has no memory of me either.

I gritted my teeth together, as I thought of him forgetting my name. I saw red; it wouldn't be fair if he just _forgot _it. Another shiver went by, fine, I might like him a little bit, a tiny little spec, that's microscopically tiny. I clenched my fists to my side and let out a loud sigh.

"Is that you?" I looked around, I knew that voice. Where is he and where did he come from? "Reemox, behind you, are you alright?" I revolved and looked behind me, blinking hazily.

"Vincent?" I asked not believing myself one bit, as I looked at him through a _portal. _A portal, a weird looking oval that was… I don't know, weird!

"Yeah it's me. Hold on, where are you? I'll come and get you" He seemed to be in a forest. Just then the portal looked like an elastic band that couldn't get stretched anymore and it just snapped to nothing. Just like Vincent, great so now I am hallucinating. How did I even get that idea? They both disappeared!

"Well obviously he would, if the portal did, then so did he, duh!" My rational side snapped in.

"Here put this around you" A soft familiar voice spoke from behind me as I felt a heavy coat fall around my shoulders.

"Is this really you?" I rubbed my eyes with fists together, it wasn't exactly pleasant, and my hands were freezing and moisture.

"Yeah, in the flesh and blood" He smiled slightly, but something seems off. The fire in his eyes seemed to have disappeared from the last time I have seen him, he looks…paler.

I squealed and warped my arms around him when I realized truly, that yes that was him and I was glad to seeing him again. He stiffened, not even bothering with hugging me back, his hands were to his sides and he was rigid. I pulled back confused. "What's-"

"Let's get you out of the cold first" He pulled me back; it looked as if he was rejecting me, but yet in gentler hands.

It pained me that he looked so cold towards me, like we didn't know each other way.

"_Well you kind of bitched out on him today…"_ My rational side smacked my irrational side

But he was Vincent; he was supposed to be with me. He is the relaxed charming boy that could make you laugh when you are dying. He would tease you and make you feel special just because he said so. I have no one to trust completely and I…I liked him. I like him a lot…

* * *

**Poor Reemox…Anyhow- Spring Break! Yahoooo!**

**How was the story though?**

**Question, Should Reemox be with:**

1. Qusai?

2. Ben?

3. Vincent?

4. New character?

5. Or no one?

Any Ideas? Please REVIEW so I could write faster and longer!


	11. Wohoa,Shocker!

_Third Point__ Of View_

"what-why are you acting so…" Reemox held back a shiver. She had not yet understood why Vincent was acting so distant. It seemed wrong and painful all over. She pulled her legs up and wrapped her cold arms against them; she glanced down at herself, not wanting to look at Vincent. He stood as far away as he could against the wall, arms crossed and eyes guarded.

"What do you mean?" Vincent frowned; he did not understand what she meant. He yet wanted to ask allot if questions, like: 'what was she doing in the middle of the night in a dark alley beside a club?'

"Don't play dumb with me lover boy, you know exactly what I mean" Reemox got annoyed; she really hated being out of the joke, especially when it was such a scary one.

"I don't understand" Vincent however, now he knew exactly what she meant, but he also felt a little bit out of loop. She had told him to leave her, it hurt his ego. But he understood that she wanted space. As long as he was able to keep an eye on her, even if it was from far, he would accept her wish. He knew she was in grave danger, some creatures have been waiting for her, and the ancient prophecy has spoken of her. But still, he couldn't help a person who didn't want help.

"Just shut up! I know exactly what you are doing, and you know I know it too" Reemox stood up; she was frustrated with him, but mostly herself. She wanted to release all her anger on him, but she couldn't. She was too angry and she just couldn't take it anymore. She had enough, she hasn't been thinking properly for the past week, making irrational judgments and decisions.

She held back the stinging pain behind her eyes. She shook her head quickly, she will _not _cry like a weak girl. Damn it, she will _not _cry!

Reemox looked at him, _glared _at him. Vincent wanted to interpret Reemox's mind, to understand the situation better, he had a feeling that he should just leave right now, before it gets ugly. "What do you mean? If you have something to say, just spit it out" He needed to stay angry at this beautiful unique creature, the way her eyes narrowed at him in suspicion was unbearable.

"God damn it Vincent _this, _this is _exactly _what I am talking about! You acting like you have a stick stuck up your ass and you are too uncomfortable" Reemox stood two feet away from Vincent. She was near the edge of crying, spilling all her tears over her flushed cheeks.

"You're fucked up you know that right?" Vincent smirked, he thought the situation was getting out of hand, and it was quiet funny, well for him anyways. He couldn't help but let the monster feel complacent as he watched the way Reemox started trembling from anger. "You said to leave you alone, and I did or did I not? Make up your damned mind" He took two steps forward, brushing his chest against hers. Just one twist on her long slender neck and she would die, right in front of him. A slow painful death, but he just cocked his head to the side.

"What if I say I changed my mind? I don't want you to stay away from me anymore" Reemox stared, eyes wide. She felt like a prey and Vincent was the predator. The little smirk left her terrified, she truly knew nothing of him, but yet she felt all tingly and excited for some unknown reason. He changed, he changed a lot. As if, she was talking to a bi-polar person.

"No can do princess" He kept his smirk on as he whispered to Reemox's ear. She felt anger boiling inside her, she didn't like being mocked. And he… he looked smug mocking her, like the predator he is, just picking on his prey before pouncing on it.

"Don't call me that!" She gritted her teeth together; she had to clench her fists to her sides, to keep her from doing something dangerous, and unforgettable.

"Call you what? Princess?" His lips were a few inches away, his nose touching hers slightly.

"Yes that!" She hissed and tried pushing him away; she didn't trust herself with him being so close to her. But he didn't even move an inch, not even budge a little. Instead, all he did was close his cold hands around her wrists and put them to her sides, touching her hips.

"Why? Is there something wrong with that? Aren't _you _a princess? Or are you ashamed of your title" he moved his lips to her neck, and muttered to her. His breath cold on her neck as he breathed, then chuckled at her.

Reemox kept her lip firmly shut, but as two seconds past she couldn't take it anymore.

"Get off me, now!" She growled, she was close to throwing energy balls at him, but restrained herself, for now. She tried moving but it seemed as if he paralyzed her. Damn it, maybe he did, he was a vampire after all.

"Vincent are you ready?" Jacey knocked on the door and walked in, her face full of shock, but then she recovered. "What's going on?" she demanded. Thank goodness Jacey came in, or Reemox was going to faint form the pressure.

"Nothing important" Vincent took a step back, and stalked out of the room. It was as if nothing happened.

"You alright?" Jacey asked Reemox. Jacey walked in and sat at the same spot where Reemox was sitting before.

"Yeah, yeah" Reemox lied, she wanted to clam herself down. "What are you doing here?" Reemox asked her best friend. It felt like a lifetime when Jacey and she would actually act irresponsible.

"Well, there is a small ball. Well not a small one, and I was wondering if you wanted to come" Jacey looked away. "Reemox, it would be wonderful, please come! I have always wanted my best friend with me in the balls, it would be sooo much funny, giggling and criticizing people, please!" Jacey jumped up and hugged her befriend, she wanted her to come, she wanted to show her off.

"I don't know…I don't even have a dress." Reemox shrugged, she remembered a thick old memory of someone telling her to lay down low for now, if the ball is full of people, then won't someone know who she is?

"Silly, this castle has loads of dresses-and I could do your makeup and hair!" Jacey grinned from ear to ear.

"Alright, just not a pink or yellow dress please" Reemox sighed, her mind was not where Jacey was. God! Why is life so hard, and that boy, so infuriating, testing her patience. He thinks he can just get away with everything, well I am Reemox and I will _not _look vulnerable. Reemox thought and ran after her best friend to find a dress that would suite her and make her look strong, comfortable and sexy. Oh yeah, if he thinks he is all big bad vampire boy. Then she will show him what she is, tough bitchy witch that will get what she wants. And what she wants for now, is him on his knees right in front of her…

"Who am I kidding, I would probably be the one on my knees, not _himmm"_ Reemox groaned and Jacey raised her eyebrows.

Leave it to her to find that fun… Here we go again!

* * *

"Whats my name?" I asked Jacey as I pulled a bracelet on.

"uhh…Reemox? Did you lose your memory?" Jacey turned back at me as she slipped white pearls on her ears. "Oh, I get it. You're singing Rihana's song, say my name babe what my name…" She puffed some powder on her face then sneezed.

"Wh-what? No- that is even the way it goes!" I frowned at her, holding back the urge to smack her. "V-he the man who shall not me named said that my names form now on is Bianca"

"Psstt, Reemox!" She came infornt of me, powder on the corner of her lips. Making her look like she just ate the whole powder box. "Voldemort does not exist."

"I know he doesn't! VINCNET said that!" I graoned, why is she so-so daft sometimes!

"I know, duh. I like it when you're frustrated, and I also wanted you to say the name on your own genius!" She giggled then started making my hair in curls, then lifted some strands up in a tight bun.

"So, who is going to be there?" I asked her as I pulled the dress over my head. Hoping I would ruin my hair in the process.

"The queen, king…Anyone who is anyone. That means that only the high stage creatures. No goblins allowed, not sure if werewolves are coming this year. Oh and I think it is only twenty-five and younger." She applied her mascara on and I looked down on my dress.

"hey Jacey, is my hair really going to fit with my dress?" She looked down at my dress, eyeing the black lacy puff dress that had a navy belt on. I looked like a dumb fairy.

"Yep!" She stated then put her dress on which was long and red on her. Sleek and thin, she looked stunning with the pearls on and the upcoming golden heals with few diamonds on it.

"But you look stunning, while I look like a dumb hairy fairy" I voiced my thoughts and slipped my black wedges on.

"Oh shut your whining. I only look stunning because I planned this outfit. It isn't fair for you I know" She shrugged.

"Well why don't we switch" I suggested and wiggled my eyebrows, the way she does them. Creepy and creasy.

" I still think you looked better in that black lacy dress" Jacey hissed at me as we walked down the hallway.

"Ugh, I know. This dress doesn't suite me, switch?" I offered.

"Oh so now you want your dress back" She grabbed me by my arm into some _purple and green _room.

"Yeah, so strip boy. Let me see all your packaging" I laughed at her angry face.

"No"

"Uhh…yeah. Jacey I have seen you hairy and naked. No need to be shy with me now"

"No, I mean have you used your powers at all?"

"No…because I don't know how" I said slowly.

"Okay, just say "_Labis Libsa fi batni Asa" and try meaning it" _

"What? Bis Bis come Lisa?" I bet down from laughing so loud.

"Noo… Labis Libsa fi batni asa" She scowled at me.

"Okay" I took a deep breath "what does it mean first so I can mean it?"

"Clothe, her cloths inside me right now. Now hurry up, I want to see the party before people ruin it!"

I took a deep breath and breathed it out. I felt my dress shift and moves, the silk feeling on my skin left and the lacey feeling came. "Did I do it?" I asked her, not opening my eyes. I never closed my eyes though?

"yes you did it!" She threw her arms around me. "that was perfect. It's like you have done it before!"

"Oh, yeah it feels great being this coo-"

"No time to talk!" She pulled me by my arms, but not before taking her shoes away from my feet.

We hurried in the hallways, I looking back. I loved the feeling of the tingling hair strands around my head bouncing.

The hallways had red carpet that felt soft beneath my heels and the wall was red also, framed by a golden frame. Some flames were on the wall, making it look more mystical. Each flame holder was just a golden arm that had a fist around an ongoing flame.

We reached the stairs, that were painted in white polish and gold around the tiles and carpet that led down to the upcoming party.

I looked up and gasped. The room was HUGE, it wasn't even room. It felt like we were in an empty mansion. The left corner had navy blue cushioning on the wall and Colombian blue, maroon and gold were the pillows background with silver swirls, beneath laid the black couches and seats. Right in front of them was an aqua and black ceramic round colored table with a single candle in the middle. The left wall wasn't even a wall. It was an aquarium. The light form the tank reflected making it look like the chairs were chinning, vibrating under the moon. The aquarium was filled with Horse Sea.

"Jacey" I whispered, she shook my off and pointed at the right and straight side and smiled. Knowing that my mind is blown off.

I looked to the right, jaw still open wide. It was Alice in wonderland theme. The couches weren't normal couches, they were HUGE LONG tea cups couched for seating the tables were long and black, having play cards as the cover. Clubs, Spades, diamonds, and Hearts were played at each different table. Some red chairs were played at the ends. Even the big cups had different designs on them. Some cards, mixed with bid looking Spades and Hearts dangled from the sealing, and around the cupes.

"Keep looking, there is more" Jacey grinned at me.

A small round circle had a pirate theme on; the wooden chair and table were held each having a small parrot on their arms.

And the biggest section lay out in front of us. The background was dark brown with painted bricks and chandeliers shone with more than a thousand bulbs on, shinning on a HUGE round coffee brown table. A couch was laid all around the table that also contained a candle in the middle, but with red blood tissue on the table. The pillows lightened the mood a bit with its golden touch that carried red with it swiftly.

"Are you done drooling?" Jacey hooked my arm with hers and walked down the stairs.

"This place is so big, they even left a room to dance in!" I exclaimed, unable in containing my hyperness.

"Yeah, when Vincent's parents want to show it off, they do it. And they make sure everyone gets a hit in their self-esteem and also decorating staff. But vampires are dumb like that; wait until you taste the food" Jacey laughed.

The room was filled with people; they all looked in their teens.

"Paige this is Reemox, Reemox this is Paige" Jacey introduced me to a brown haired girl that had a pink and green dress on,

Her eyes were twinkling from happiness as she said "It's nice to FINALLY meet you! It feels like I already know you, Jacey can't stop blabbering about you! How do you like it here? Is it too much, I know the McCartney like to keep everything Modern, even their name. Well I got to go, nice meeting you" She spat all this in one minute and I was left…shocked and speechless.

"Isn't she a doll?" Jacey laughed at my expression.

"Yeah…she sure is something. I mean she talks so…fast" I managed to choke out.  
"Yeah, I only wanted you to meet her so I can scare the shit out of you. Don't worry, she does talk fast to everyone, oh and she is also a pixie, like I am" Jacey doubled over when she saw my eyes glazing over, she talked fast too!

I looked around and spotted two couple. Vincent and a girl with long black hair that reached her waist, her long navy dress reached the floor, the neckline silver and shimmering along the middle half of her dress till around her neck. Her back was bare, and her chest was split by the neckline's silver. She was way, way better looking that I am. Her eyes were green like mine, hey-wait so was my hair, it was black too!

Her long slender body was shifted towards Vincent who was dress in a simple silk red shirt and black pants, his tattoos where bare too.

"That's Anastasia, stay away from her. I mean it Reemox, I know you love being a bitch, but she is not the person to mess with. She is a real devil" Jacey warned me.

"Why? What is she?" I frowned and eyed her tattoos, they were all scattered on her back. She did look scary...But not scary enough to keep me awake at night.

"A witch. A witch future Queen, she is going to rule the wicca Kingdom." Jacey said.

What?

...

I thought I was the princess!

* * *

**Should Anastasia be her:**

**?**

**?**

**?**

**4. Just a bitch?**

**Hey can you guys also tell me the truth? Should I continue? Cuz I see no new reviews**

**Coome on you guys,plz, review!**


	12. Chapter 12

_Chapter 12_

_...::: The Devil Has Arrived, Uninvited:::..._

_Previously…_

"A witch. A witch future Queen, she is going to rule the wicca Kingdom." Jacey said.

Shit. On. A. Stick…

I thought I was the princess!

* * *

"On my dead body she will be the queen" I glared at her. She wants to take my kingdom and man!

"Yeah, actually she will kill just to stay there. Now let me introduce you to other people" She pulled me away with my arm, but I still glared at them over my shoulder. "Some people who hopefully won't make your skin boil in anger" She muttered under her breath.

"This is Nate, Nate this is Reemox!" Jacey introduced me to a tall guy with pointy cute ears, red long shiny hair that looked like he took really good care of and aqua green eyes.

"Hey Nate" I smiled at him, he was actually really charming!

"Pleasure meeting you Lady Reemox, Jacey has been talking non-stop about her friend" He put his hand out and I gladly shook it. I giggled at his southern accent, so charming!

Take that Vincent!

"Jacey, everyone I talk to has been saying that!" I slapped Jacey's arm playfully. Then turned to Nate and said. "I hope nothing bad, because she usually is a lair"

"Me? Never!" She mocked surprise, and Nate chuckled.

"Nate, Nate where are you?" Yelled a tiny petite yet vicious looking dark skinned girl, with brown blowy hair.

"Right here Mertha" He chuckled over his shoulder as she came standing next to him, hands on hips.

"Hey Jacey, who is she?" Mertha asked Jacey.

"Mertha this is my friend, Reemox." Jacey smiled at her, and then turned at me. "Reemox, this is Mertha. They are both Mere's"

"Nate you are a mermaid?" I asked, trying not to laugh

"A mere-man, not a meremaid Reemox" Jacey nudged me on the shoulder then laughed a laugh that she only used when she wanted to get away. "Anyways, bye guys, enjoy!"

She pulled me away hurrying, head down. "What was that? Reemox, they actually can get hurt like that. That's like me telling a human you smell like a dog, wait a female one too" she frowned at me.

"Sorry… hey do you know a chic called Oria?" I asked her, I really wanted to talk to her. The last time I tried contacting her the dumb assistant wouldn't let me.

"Yeah… she is here. Why? You shouldn't mess around with a person who is three hundred years old." She replied, suspiciously. Some couple pushed by us.

"I… well she was supposed to train me or something like that"

"Do you know how lucky you are? Many wiccan's would love talking to her, and now you get to have her as a witch trainer? She is the second best Reemox! Well Demelza, now she is the _best!_ " Jacey exclaimed, happy for me.

"Yeah… that's good Jacey. But I really, really need to find her and talk to her" I pleaded to her. I had allot of questions to ask.

"Okay, I will go find her. But promise me something" She bit her lips, and scratched her left arm.

"Yeah?" I asked and whisked my hair out of my face.

"Stay out of trouble" She glared at me, waiting for me to agree.

"I won't, now go!" I laughed and pushed her away.

Damn, my hair feels like it was a mess. I saw a topless man, with black dress pants on and a red tie on. Dumb, but good enough for now.

"Hi, um where can I find the nearest bathroom?" I asked him, he had tattoos all over his tight toned chest. I just hoped bathrooms existed in here and it isn't crime to ask.

"Right behind that aquarium, a drink?" He pointed towards the sea horse mansion looking place. I shook my head and walked away, trying to get past the people on the dance floor. I tiptoed to the bathroom and looked in awe at the beige colored walls that had sea stars on them and even sea shells.

The ceramic floor, which made my heels make a clattering sound, was painted with various symbols and naked babies. I looks at the sign were it said females. I admire the perception, they didn't say women, and then that would mean only human females.

The bathroom was bright, beige couches were piled in front of a brown wall. The rest was filled with mirrors and then the toilets came. I veered to the mirrors and looked at the mirror, a fragile looking girl with eyes too bright and wide her eyebrows formed a crease because of her frowning. I took a step back and adjusted my dress and cleared my throat.

There was a weird looking flower, which _just _appeared in front of me. It laid in front me, the stem was gold, pure looking gold and the petals were garnet stones.

I reached in with my arm towards the right sink, how did it appear?

I was about to wrap my fingers around it when another hand with an emerald ring towards it at the same time. The moment we hit contact we pulled back and sizzling spark energy pushed us and I flow towards the toilets. The door didn't break thank god, or I would be leaving this with a huge wet circle covering my ass.

"Hey!" I yelped as I stood up. I looked and saw the devil herself was standing in front of me. _Anastasia._

"What do you think you're doing? That was my antique, give it back!" I stood right in front of her face.

"No" She took a step back, and tried turning back.

"I said give it back witch, or someone is going to get hurt. And it won't me be" I threatened her, I was getting really angry, I hated her with a passion.

"You weak pathetic witch?" She threw her head back and laughed then stared at me and came face to face. "Get lost weakling, I mean it. As your queen I dem-"

"Queen what? You aren't the queen you little bitch-"

I clenched my teeth ready to have a fist fight.

"Bianca is that you? Oh and princess Anastasia! How wonderful, both of my students together!" Oria walked in wearing a long black and green dress.

"Oria, my name isn't Bianca anymore, it's Reemox" I took a step back, trying to control my anger.

" That weak girl will not go through training with me. I am nearly done, and I am a royal member." She growled and clenched her hands.

"As if I want to go anywhere near a slut" I huffed and crossed my arms across my chest.

"Watch it weakling" She warned.

"Watch what?" I looked at her innocently.

She took few steps forward "_Egressus viribus_-".She whispered furiously under her breath. Her hair wiping around, it looked like wind was blowing against her, she vibrated with energy.

"Reemox!" Jacey pushed me out of the way, her wings flashed out.

"Anastasia, that is enough nonsense!" Oria, threw one hand out of her rope. "Come with me child you have embarrassed yourself. Reemox, we shall speak later on, but for now, have a nice day. You too Jaclyn." Anastasia left, glaring at me from behind her shoulders.

"What the hell did I tell you?" Jacey cried out, her wings popped back in. Like they never existed, All there was left was a little bit of a shimmering glitter that fell on the ground.

"So they call you by your longer name in here huh?" I asked her grinning to the fact, I knew she hated it allot.

"Yeah, goddess. Don't even remind me!" She rolled her eyes then took my hand and walked out. "Now come on, I left Chad waiting outside"

Pfft, Like I care?

"Hey there little fella from the feistiness world, and by beautiful Bella!" Chad grinned and kissed Jacey, shoving his tongue down her throat. Well at least I am a 'fella'.

"Can you tone down the smooching down a notch?" I cleared my throat and walked past them hitting right into a brick wall that had arms and came face to face with…

_Vincent…_

* * *

**Hey Guys, thank you for reviewing, It means alot. I promise taht the story is going to be better later on!**

**Qustion:**

**Should **_Oria_** be Reemox's teacher or **_Demelza_**?**

**PlEAZE REVIEWWW!**


	13. Queen Of The Damned

Chapter 13

...::: Queen oF The Damned:::…

_Previo__usly:_

"Hey there little fella from the feistiness world, and by beautiful Bella!" Chad grinned and kissed Jacey, shoving his tongue down her throat. Well at least I am a 'fella'.

"Can you tone down the smooching down a notch?" I cleared my throat and walked past them hitting right into a brick wall that had arms and came face to face with…

_Vincent…_

* * *

We had a little glaring contest…and a little silent treatment. I held my ground well, as I glared back, not speaking one word out. The glare said it all, I was not happy with him, and neither was he.

Tough luck for him though, he has _Anastasia. _

"Hey now you two come on, hug it off" Chad came and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. If he doesn't get his damn hands off I am going to-

"Chad, leave those two hermits alone, before they shoot pink laser bunnies at you with their glaring" Jacey muffled her laugh with her hand and walked away. Bunnies and lasers don't go together, they just don't.

"Bye hermits, enjoy your life. Oh wait you guys don't have one! Get it?" He laughed and walked away, right behind Jacey.

He stopped glaring and frowned, he sniffed the air. "You smell like shit" He stated.

Geez, I think when you get thrown around in a toilet you intend to pick some of the scents out. You know, if you get smashed against a sink, you smell like soup. If you get smashed against the toilet's door, well… you smell like shit.

"Was that all what your mom would say to you when you were a kid?" I clenched my hand around the flower and walked away hitting him with my shoulder, and all that time I kept my glare on.

I was hurt, I felt betrayed. How could he _talk _to that bitch, and then show his face to me, unashamed.

How could he? And more importantly is, how _dare_ he?

* * *

I was sitting on a high stool, both of my bags were on either side of me on the floor, and my back pack was on my back. I shook my left foot through my rough hiking boots, clicking the shoelace hole against the metal stool.

The old pub was quiet, it was empty. I wrapped my dry shirt against my tank top, and folded my arms, waiting for Oria to come out.

"Do you _ever _do anything in this place that doesn't involve cleaning?" I asked the cleaner girl, or so I call her. I have never seen her doing anything other than cleaning and placing things in jars, pots, boxes and even drawers.

She looked up at me from her deep concentrating, her eyes were wide and she looked innocently at me, still not saying anything.

I got really frustrated "Hey can you tell Oria to hurry up?" I asked her and looked at the dark wooden cupboards that held millions of jars, and pots.

She nodded and left, that will give me time to check the place out. So I hoped of the stool, dropped by backpack and looked through the other sections, were the books were.

'_Spells, Herbs, and Pure White Magic'. _The cover was hard and old. Gold framed it and a little Wiccan star was in the middle.

I heard heels and footsteps coming towards me, so I quickly ran towards my backpack and stuffed the book in there. I quickly jumped on the stool and put my hands under my thighs.

"Come on dear, let us go." Oria wore her normal back skirt and wool shawl on her shoulders, her bags flouting behind her in the air as she walked.

I pretended to be normal, putting my backpack on, got a hold of both my bags and pretended to wait for my sign.

"Oh and Jasmine, don't forget to lock the shop with the spell that I taught you and no free cupcakes unless they are going to sue us for something. Farewell child!" She called after her as she walked out.

I followed her, but not before saying

"Yeah, Jasmine no free coupons too!" I snorted at her then quickly ran, my bags making noises as I hurried.

I was looking at my boots when I bumped on Oria's back.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"It is all good my child, now where was that carriage again?" She mumbled, more like talked to herself.

"Why can't we just fly to where we are going" I couldn't help by ask, curious to see what she would say. I mean it would be soo cool, to freeze our butts off, just so that we can sit in a long stick and fly.

"That would not do you any good, but perhaps I should have told you that we were not going alone" She took a wand out of her sleeve and moved it in a circle "Honorius pervenire" She allowed, making a carriage appear, interesting…

"So who is it? " I asked her, wiggling my eyebrows.

Oh god, I did _not_ just wiggle my eyebrows at an old lady.

"Anastasia" She smiled as she hopped into the carriage that was black, and purple satin was covering the seats and flooring.

I just stood there.

Anastasia! What about her nearly trying to finish me off? Or the fact that we are going to _Train together._

"Come on child, we must not keep her waiting. She does quiet have a temper" I sat in front of her, her luggage however didn't enter the carriage, it was just kept there floating in mid air.

"Wait, what about your stuff?" I frowned at her.

She crossed her legs and smiled at me gently "What about them?"

"They aren't in the car…" I trailed off; was it a crime in here to have your things in the carriage?

"They will have to follow us for now, and perhaps yours should too. Princess Anastasia with us won't make a comfortable seating for all of us."

Then how about we put a leash around her neck and let her float with the luggage?

And even better, how about she _doesn't _even come with us! But of course I didn't say that.

"I don't know how" I admitted.

"That is why you have this wand. Consider it a gift." She pulled a wand out of her boots.

Wow this woman has a lot of wands…

I reached in and took it. It was about seven inches long, dark worn out wood covered it, and the tip of it had an amethyst stone on it.

"I still can't do it…" I looked down sheepishly.

"That is why I am here for, now repeat after me and say 'margin pertinentibus' and hold ur wand tightly for more assistance."

"What does that mean?" I asked

"Float my belongings" she replied waiting for me to do the spell. So I took a deep breath and whispered it, tightening my grip on the wand. My luggage floated a bit and then went smack to the roof, I look alarmed at her.

Oh shit, the luggages were supposed to be outside…. Sorry!

"Sorry" I voiced my thoughts.

"Here let me do them for you" She swirled the wand and in one swift motion they were out and in the air, floating, behind her luggage.

"So… how come I did magic before without using the wand" I asked, trying to change the subject, I could feel my cheeks warming up.

"It will help you my dear, now close your eyes, this will make u dizzy a little bit." She was half way mid through her sentence when the carriage suddenly lurched forward as if we were to pass through time itself.

I gulped and struggled to gather enough air, because my lungs were suffocating, suffering from the too narrow air that wasn't filling them.

When we came to a sudden halt that sent me flying forward, arms under legs and ass sticking out in the air. I shuffled back to my chair too humiliated to look at her. What must she think of me?

"There she is, I thought she misunderstood the timing" Oria smiled at a happy looking Anastasia that dropped her smile the moment she saw me.

"What is _she_ doing here?" She glared at me as she opened the door, still not coming in. She changed into black shorts and a red shirt that said:

'Who is General Failure and why is he reading my hard disk?'

I narrowed my eyes at her and didn't say anything, the shirt is dumb, but what would you expect a dumb person to wear?

"She is her for the same reason you are in here, to learn magic. Now get in and let is enjoy the ride while it lasts." Oria spoke quietly, but didn't make space for her, instead she looked at me.

"What? Is she going to sit next to me now?" I asked innocently.

"Yes dear now make space for your friend"

"Let us get something clear here, I am not her friend and I don't want to be her friend. But I will make space for her, but only because you're my teacher" I huffed, knowing that I didn't say the real reason, but it fooled her for now.

I was going for the big stuff, sneakily and smoothly, just the way I like it…

I shifted away towards the left side of the seat and smiled smugly at the fuming Anastasia who seemed suspicious of my acting. Good, she should be and stay paranoid, the more fun for me!

"So where are we going? And why am I in a camping outfit, having all my close stuff floating behind us?" I asked as I twirled a loose strand from my hair.

"We are going camping on the 'Old Chestnut Grove Cemetery'" She replied

"Where the heck is that?" I asked, it didn't ring a bell.

"It is in Ohio, but of course _she _wouldn't know" Snorted Anastasia, giving _me _a smug look.

I raised my eyebrows at her, but said nothing.

"Doesn't it feel good helping each other?" Oria smiled, thinking she just brought us together, I scowled. Was she serious? Was it not obvious we hated each other's guts and were being sarcastic?

"Yeah…it feels great" I cleared my throat.

"Fantastic, wish that was how the whole entire world's attitude _all the time_" She rolled her eyes as she looked outside the tinted windows.

Dear god… I would rather feel pain than nothing at all right now…

* * *

"_THIS _is it? This is where I can master my mojo-jojo powers!" I yelled the moment they left to pack and I stayed alone in the middle of the woods. I glared at the tree, and kicked it _hard._

"_Ouch". _I yelped, I started grunting and nagging as I unpacked _my stuff._

I thought all witches have to do is say _'cashmere appear us'_, and things go smoothly for them!

An owl zoomed right at me. I thought owls can't see in the light, and they rather sleep at that time?

I shook my head and stepped on the crunchy dead leaves, opening my bags as I stared at a weird birthmark on my wrist.

I never had had birthmarks or beauty marks on my arm, so what was this doing here?

I stood up, letting the clothes in my hand fall down. I clenched my wrist with my other free hand and stared at it in confusion.

"Oh poor you, is that a little scratch you have got there? Want me to make it bigger? Because all you have to do is stay in my way, and I will fry your hand you little bitch" Anastasia stood between two trees, a wand in her hand, and her famous glare sent us usually, to me.

"It's all good, it seems like I have caught an infection from sitting too close to you" I replied smiling sadly, but then smirked when she narrowed her eyes. It was so easy pissing her off.

"Listen here you fuc-"

"Isn't the weather good out? Now let us set our things Reemox, then we could all go for a walk. To be more familiar with the place! Oh and I see Anastasia is here to help you too, how wonderful" Oria clapped her hands together.

"yeah…how great, with a big heart to bring us together" I exclaimed sarcastically, drawing a big heart with my two fingers.

Yay love!

* * *

_Third Point Of View_

Anastasia huffed and kicked a rock at a tree and muttered something under her breath.

That bitch, _will _not ruin her plan. She _will_ finish her assigned training, and she _will _take her throne, and she _will _get acknowledge by Demelza and she _will _have prince sex god with her to rule. Just thinking about Vincent she smirked, a trained killing machine that would kill anyone in his way. With her brain and his skill, the supernatural world _and _human world will be between her hands.

Humans will be slaves; werewolves will work with goblins doing all her dirty work. And she will be known as the Queen of the Damned.

She will be Queen Akasha and he will be her king, Lestat. Just like the Queen of the damned…

But for now, she could ruin that witch and make her think twice before she takes her next breath.

It will take a while to finish what she had started, but the future will have its reward. She will rule and live for entirety in power.

* * *

I gazed at the rocks down the high rock mountain that I was standing on, the scene was breathtakingly scary.

"That's it, we did all the work and she just stands there daydreaming. Tell me again why is she with us" I heard Anastasia snapped form behind.

I turned and rolled my eyes.

"Perhaps she was enjoying the scenery in front of her, it is breathtaking is it not Reemox?" Oria sat down on a log; it was getting dark so I flooded my arms together on my knees.

"Yes indeed it was, it's a shame Anastasia doesn't realize it, just like the other things she seems to 'miss'" I smirked at her.

"Whatever" Anastasia gave me the birdie.

"Oh, is that a secret handshake that you just showed her Anastasia? See I told you two would be good friends" Oria smiled proudly not realizing that my 'great friend' Just told me to fuck off.

"Yeah, it seems that she gave me a sign" I muttered under my breath, and looked at the fire cirle that was surrounded by rocks; everything seemed to be in place except that there was no fire.

"Why is there no fire?" I asked Oria, ignoring Anastasia completely.

"Because you two will make one. Actually, no. Anastasia will help you and _you _will start it on your own. Now come on, start telling her Anastasia"

"All you have to do is use your brain and think of burning those logs. It is simple if you can't do it, then I suggest you just go hang yourself" She stood up straighter on her log.

"Alright give me time please." I closed my eyes. Okay, think about burning the logs, into ashes perhaps. But my sanity got the best of me and I thought of something better and far more useful when it was burnt.

"Aaaah, get it off, you stupid bitch!" Anastasia suddenly stood up, thrashing around losing all her elegancy. Her hair was on fire; I flipped back off my log and giggled as loud as I could.

Oria stood up and snapped her fingers and the fire was gone.

"You stupid bitch you ruined my hai-"

"Anastasia go and clean up, you can take the day off early" Oria shoed the angry shaking Anastasia, while I struggled to control my laughter.

"You will pay for this weakling" And with that she left with a snap of a finger.

"I didn't mean to" I giggled as I sat down on the log, and looked at Oria.

"It doesn't matter, you should be happy"

"What do you mean?" I tried to show concern, so I bit my lips to stop myself from laughing out loud again.

"You made fire without your wand, you should be glad Reemox. You might not realize this but fire is hard to conjure" Oria smiled proudly at me.

"Oh, thank you. So what is my next lesson, making storms, making this mountain flat?" I rubbed my hands together in excitement.

"Alright, grab that marshmallow bag and I will show you" Oria rolled her sleeved up and stretched her hand out.

I grabbed the clear bag full of white marsh mellows that laid on the soft grass just beside me.

"Here you go" I handed the marshmallow bag to her.

What was she going to do with it?

Well whatever it was it will be good!

"Now, we wait for the marshmallows to taste good so we can eat them" She said, I scowled at her. The flames danced in front of us, creating a shield that hid my scowling from her.

I thought she was going to do something complex, something that will make me _ahh _and _ohh_

So much for being too good...

* * *

**Hey guys... **

**Demelza will show up later on in the story...so don''t worry!**

**Vincnet will show up too... but do you want him to be arrogant or polite?**

**Anastasia... she well, we shall see what you guys review and I will decide**

**This chapter was kinda a drag and boring but I had to write it for more information sorryy...**

**Any good stories you recomend?**

**Check out my new story : Cursed and Damned**

**Review for me to continue... or just tell me to stop when I mess it up if it gets to bloody...**

**Thank you soooooo much for reading and reviewing, I would love to reply to each one of you, but it seems as if you have it blocked, but**

**THANK YOU**

**Till then... xD**


	14. Can't take no more

_A/N:_**Question:(**_Should Reemox and Vincent makeup anytime?)_

_Oh, and if yeah, should it be noow, or laterr?_

* * *

...::: No Title:::...

Chapter 14

"This is your first clue, in order to move on and collect your prices you must solve a clue and move on with it using your powers. The winner wins this training" Oria spoke loudly and clearly as she threw a box at me and one at '_princess'._

I mentally cringed at what I thought of her, one: because she was no royalty to me and two: because it reminded me of someone, it reminded me of _him._

But I grinned, dismissing all my fears and worries. I am going to win this and then rub it in her face.

A week of training and I felt like I was doing this all my life, but then again I was a first learner.

"Get ready girls, set. _GO!_" Oria gave us the signal and I quickly read the note, my first clue.

"_I may shake, I may cry .But upside down I am the world"_

That was easy, I thought.

I ran towards the west, smirking as I used a speed spell. Dodging out of my obstacles I ran until I reached the certain place where I stopped for a second.

Yes this was it, I tightened my grip on my wand and bent my knees forward as I jumped on a tree's trunk, I grabbed the trunk above and swung using all my strength as I dangled now. I whispered few spells and jumped at the highest trunk. I stood head high, chanting in my head silently "upside_ down I am the world"_

Yes, again. I was right. I parted my legs apart for a bit of a balance support and held my wand up in the air "Move ad sinistram nubibus meis"

The clouds moved to my command, the air that they got pushed with, showed a small writing floating in the air.

"_Good my dear, now on for your next clue. Were I stay is a secret, kept from my dangerous enemy the bird"_

Well that was dumb, a bird...hmm...wonder if this is an underground thing...

* * *

"_Ebony I wish, a key to my heart I must seal"_

I grinned proudly; one last clue, too bad princess wasn't here to see me grinning.

I closed my eyes letting the wind play with my hair. Ebony... isn't that a name? Of a person I think, it might have a meaning...but of what?

God I wish I paid attention in L.A, my teacher _loved _Ebony antiques.

Oh,_ oh! _

It could be a tree...an Ebony tree in this forest...so thick it would contain something.

Who said I couldn't bend the rules a bit?

I bent down on the musty wet ground, and took a bit of the dirt and sniffed. Yeah... that would only help if I was a dog.

But...I could still make it lead me.

"Duc mea solum est locus ad locum meum" I whispered quickly, as few leaves lifted to the air, creating a trail for me to follow. I put the wand back in my boots and ran, so far Anastasia was no show. That made me more cautious and edgy. She is planning something; I know it, damn it. If only I could know what and when...

Whatever, I thought as I followed the soft trail of leaves in the air, I moved faster. Whatever she has in stored for me, I am ready.

Never count me out. _Ever. _I thought furiously.

The trail led me to a _huge _Ebony Tree, the leafs were descending down on the ground. Leaving me staring at the tree.

It was now of never, I crossed the distance between us and whispered for the tree to open, _split _it in half.

It never worked, damn it. It has a hex on it, no wonder why this clue was easy; it was because of this hex.

I raised a hand on the tree, feeling it. Yes it has layers of spells on it.

I thought hard; whispering spells, as each layer got destroyed leaving the tree unprotected.

"Open" I whispered, nothing happened. Go figure... I pulled my wand out and thought, with my entire mighty mind for the tree to split in half.

Open, open, open...

_Open..._

The tree grew a gold trunk in the middle, and it split slowly from the middle to the north and south, red liquid spilled from the cracklings, until it reached the high climax where it just split, each ending's tip hit the ground. A golden old key floated in the middle of the split.

I reached in to grab it, when I hear metal noises from behind.

"Good job, bitch. Now hand me the key over and I will kill you quickly, and not what I previously had in my mind" Anastasia was sitting, no...swinging on a swing that was connected to two trees, it seemed as if she was waiting for me.

I had to hand it to her, she was cunning, but I was _more _cunning.

I knew she had something against me, I knew she hated me. She all but wanted me dead, clever indeed. Waiting for me to solve all these clues, while she could kill two birds in one stone.

Get all the clues easily, and kill your enemy while she has her back to you, alone in the wood, no one would witness.

"No" I grabbed the key and swirled it around my fingers with a deadly smirk on my face. I did not know what happened to me, but I _really _didn't like her. I did not like her one bit, she wants my crown, but what really angered me is that she wanted me _dead_, with _my_ crown handed to her like _she _earned it.

"So be it, you really think that you, a week-trained witch would defeat me? Anastasia, future Queen of the damned, anobility that would soon abolish all the mundane, sluggish unintelligent wiccans?" She hopped off her swing and landed on the ground her wand in her hand.

"Bring. It. On. Harlot" I challenged her, I was mad, no I was beyond _furious._

I have had enough of her all talk no walk.

"You preposterous _bitch! _How dare you challenge me?" She shrieked, and flew towards me.

"Yeah, yeah...cut the talk princess let's dance!" I growled at her, and grabbed my wand tighter.

She shoved me against a tree, was that all she got?

I quickly scrambled to my feet, my bones made a cracking sound. Shit, that hurt...

"_Hanc ego__ruentem__arbores__!__"_I yelled as two trees fell on her.

Take that, witch.

The trees caught on fire and she flew up in the air, a bubble surrounded her, an _air_ bubble. She looked down at me from up, her eyes were black, Cole black.

I felt something long wrap around my legs, the tree's roots pulled me down towards a thick hard solid tree. Slamming me hard as more, veins, leaves and branches curled around me, creating a death grip.

"Now, you will beg for mercy, and you _will _hand me the key!" She flouted in front of me, her hair was in the air, still flouting she growled, sounding like an animal. Her mouth wasn't in a smirk, it was barring her _teeth_ at me.

"." I managed to spit at her; I burnt the cage around me and kicked the crusty wood with all my might.

"You fucking bitch, you really thought you could kill me? Beg too? How _pathetic!" _I pulled my fist back and punched her, landing on the ground, I conjured chains. There was no going back, she wanted to have a little dance, and for once in her life, she _earned it._

The metal had sharp edges, striked towards her, clawing and closing around her flesh. It dug deep, and she shrieked in pain, thrashing and writhing on the ground.

"Aaaaah" She croaked loudly as I demanded the chains to dig deeper in her flesh, making her bleed _more._

_I hated_ her, with a passion.

All my anger from days, months and years rushed. I felt as if she was responsible for every tear I have cried and shed every pained cry I have endured.

All because of _her!_

Her screams drove me forward even more, god I hated her. I conjured water and choked her with it, she couldn't swallow it on her state.

"_Kill her...all your pain will be gone...kill her...now..." _Something whispered to me, pushing me, urging me to end her once and for all.

I pounced on her, ignoring the chains that didn't affect me at all, I grabbed a loose chain and pulled it around her neck, I stared at her eyes green so pale now, as if I was draining the life out of her. She tried clawing at me, but she was too week.

"Is this what you want me to do? Kill you, because that is _exactly_ what I am about to do. Kill you!" I clenched my teeth, my gums hurting me, but I didn't care.

"_Kill her...kill her now...end it..." _The voice came again; it was somehow a growl and a soothing voice. All I could think of was that a devil... as if Lucifer, himself was whispering to my ears.

I want her dead and Now! I thought, as I gripped and tightened the chain around her neck.

"Reemoshka, child. That is enough, Oria wouldn't be proud of you and neither would your mother..." a mystical voice shook me out of my ranting, I looked up and saw the women form my dreams.

It was _her..._

* * *

Third Point Of View

People intend to 'move' on just so that they won't face their fears, or worries.

But how can you move on when you are chained in darkness? Was it really that simple, to just forget about things like they never happened?

No, I don't think they really move on, they lie about feeling better; they lie about it to convince _themselves, _that yeah, life is a doll.

Maybe, they get treated...or maybe they are with someone they love.

Vincent sat on the highest building he found near him. Fuck he was pissed, what the fuck was Oria thinking leaving Reemox with Anastasia?

And he was a fucking bastard for letting her take her. Who knows what's happening, damn stupid witch.

He suddenly felt like a berk, such a berk for just sitting here not knowing what is happening right now.

If anything happens to Reemox he is going to-

_ What was he going to do and why? She was just another fish in the sea..._

_He didn't give a shit about her, she was trouble._

_The only fucking reason why he gives a shit about her is because she was _his _property, he brought her here, and therefore she is his._

_Yeah, none of these bolloks feelings some blokes have..._

_He didn't like her at all...so why the fuck is he still thinking about her?_

_ Just another fish in the bloody sea, He thought angrily to himself._

So yeah, life is a pian in the ass. Always been and always will be

* * *

_A/N:_**Question:(**_Should Reemox and Vincent makeup anytime?)_

_Oh, and if yeah, should it be noow, or laterr?_

**Little teaser for the future**:

_"You know, you have been staring outside your window for about five minutes...do you have Astraphobia? I could always cure you my way..." I turned around and screamed._

_First from suprise, second from shock and lastly, because of the sudden warmth I have felt._

**Cliff hanger! **

**Was it good?**

**Sorry if Reemox was well, violent. **

**Demelza...coming next chap**

**Vincent...MIGHT come next or the one after...(I would plan on making it REALLY GOOD, and yeah frustratingly funny ;))**

**But THANK YOU SOOO MUCH for reading, you don't know how happy it makes me!**

**IT really does make me happy and hell yeah, even proud. I must admit I am a sucker for reviews...**

**Till then!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: **( I will not write the next chapter right now, for I do not know if you guys wish Vincent and Reemox should be back to gether or not... Please Review and let me know ASAP)

* * *

...:::Demelza:::...

Chapter 15

_Previously..._

"Reemoshka, child. That is enough, Oria wouldn't be proud of you and neither would your mother..."

A mystical voice shook me out of my ranting, I looked up and saw the women from my dreams.

* * *

I was an animal, pure sick and twisted beast.

What was I thinking, if I get angry it was not because I was being reasonable, it was because I was an animal.

I could have _killed _someone, be a _murderer._

"Your tea will get cold, drink it. It will help" She, the same women that helped me get over my savage mode. I cringed at that memory.

"Alright" I cleared my throat it felt too thick. "How do you know my name?" I asked as I unfolded myself from the bed and sat on the chair right in front of her. She had a cute baby shower table cloth theme, but in pink and white.

Very non-witchiness, if that was a word even.

"I think I would know what my grandaughter's name is" She sipped from her drink.

"What?" I choke out.

"Let me manifest for you more my dear, I am your grandmother Demelza. Has your guardian not told you about me at all?" But her hair was fair and gold, her eyes were a pure emerald color, she looked nothing like me.

Well except the eyes...

"Demelza, as in _the _Demelza? The best wiccan alive?" I asked politely, somehow she made me feel self conscious; she looked like she was in her fourties.

"Perhaps you could be clearer, no?" She smiled slightly, her face was so calm.

"My friend, Jacey said that I am lucky to be tutored by Oria, but would be even luckier if Demelza were to be my tutor."

Speaking of Oria, where is she right now?

"Yes, your friend. It would only make sense, no? If I were to be as powerful, shouldn't you be powerful too?"

One thing I learnt about her is that she was quiet, very calm. She made me want to better myself.

"Yes, but I am not strong, not at all. I wish I was, it doesn't matter." I looked away. I was a joke, a big joke.

"What makes you think so child?" She smiled kindly at me, her long black dress made her look more...mystical.

"I-well didn't you see what happened back at the forest? I am so weak; I can't even control my anger. But why would I? I thought _I _was supposed to be the princess. So why is Anastasia in the picture?"

I was frustrated, so frustrated with myself. But I was surprised by how Demelza didn't scold me like the other old women about my attitude and use of tone, and more that I admired her.

"I do not see your point, so you lost some of your control, it happens all the time. As for Anastasia, she is your cousin, she indeed had surpassed her line, but she wasn't meant for the crown. I kept her there just until you could handle it, not a mislead at all, well not to you anyways. But may you clarify more please?"

"I guess there is nothing more to say...but what am I supposed to do now anyways? And no offense how am I supposed to know that you really _are _my grandma?" I struggled to keep a polite voice, see, this is exactly what I mean by "short tempered" I get frustrated over _everything._

" I can answer both of your issues. They are very simple, let me start with the second. How about this: wouldn't the 'strongest' witch be related to the princess somehow?" She offered another smile that through me into a comfort zone.

"Alright, that's fair. But how am I supposed to know that you really are who you say you are...?" I asked her.

"I guess time will help. But for the other issue that you were having. It is up to you. You are taking the crown not anyone else, so what makes you think you are responsible for what is next?"

"Yeah I know-but wait why don't _you _take it?" It seemed very appropriate to ask, if she really is my grandma then wasn't she supposed to be the queen?

" That is for me to live through but...I had my chance, I am happy that you will be taking it after my daughter did"

"Did-do you miss her?" I whispered, the room went cold, Goosebumps ran all over my skin.

"Of course form time to time, but I have moved on"

Second thing I have learnt about her is that she isn't emotional, not at all. It seems as if she was hurt too many times.

"But as time would help, so would this: Look at the small golden locket around your neck. Is it not like the one I have?" She called for me, pulling a long necklace out of her hem.

"Yeah, that was a necklace that Miranda- I mean _mom-_ no fairy-said I was 'born' with it, a gift from a mom to a daughter."

I struggled and winced at this. I couldn't call her Miranda, very impolite. But I couldn't call her mom, she wasn't and how would a mom react over her own daughter's daughter calling every women 'mom'

"Yes, the locket around your neck was your mom's, I have given it to her as a present." She took a sip of her tea, as if I never stuttered something hurtful at all. Or maybe it wasn't hurtful, maybe it was only me being emotional.

I nodded, and looked down at my hands; I clasped my fingers together leaving my thumps out and made a circle motion with only my thumps.

"How did you arrive here, meet Oria and Anastasia. I thought your guardian was keeping you in the human world until you were of the age eighteen?" She casually asked, as if we were only continuing a talk from the previous.

"I sort of meet a person that lead me here" I tried on keeping it non personal.

"Interesting, I don't mean to pry but who was it? Was it your friend Jaclyn?"

Yeah when you say I don't mean to pry means you will, go figure.

"Uh no. It's just Vincent." I shifted comfortably, I was only scared of what she would think, I mean those psychos who kidnapped me hated vamps, what would you reckon my grandma won't?

"Oh...and how is he managing?" She took another sip, as if she didn't care.

Har, har. Everyone cringes the moment I mention the name 'Vincent'. Your tricks don't work on me women.

"He is fine, been a while since I spoke to him actually..." Smart women though, she knew I knew what she was doing. And she also knew that my only choice is to answer her.

But I suddenly didn't want to talk, I mean not because it was about Vincent now.

"Ah..." She seemed to take a sip but nothing came, so she poured some more from the damned tea pot. "And why was that?"

Suddenly it also felt hot, why was it hot?

I am starting to sweat. Damn it.

"Cuz you know us kids... moody as a horse!" I tried to laugh it off. But she raised her eyebrows.

"I kind of assaulted him, I just snapped at him for no reason" I admitted, yeah why don't you tell you grandma how you wanted to strip his clothes off and-

"So, why don't you just talk to him now, you seem calm no?" She took another sip from her damn cup.

I shook my head. Why won't she let it go?

"I get it, your mother had the same problem with your father" She put the cup down. Thank you!

"Wait-what kind?"

Did she have her emotions all over and felt very self conscious?

No? Didn't think so...

"She thought he disliked her. Oh how many times would she come, breaking things at home and oh the colourful words out of her mouth would come" She laughed silently, as if she were seeing it right now.

I felt sad; she missed her daughter, very much.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because, and I am quoting what she would say 'No, mother this isn't your time. I am a _monstrum, I put Agrius _to shame mother_! _I am a savage to him, he would want a soft wife, a lush mistress. Not me!' and she would run to her room, to read all her stories."

She laughed some more, I felt myself smile. Seems like my mom and I were allot a like!

I wish if I could meet her...

"Tell me more" I didn't recognize my voice; it was full of life and excitement.

"Oh, alright. She would throw hexes on her neighbour's daughter and dog. Her personal jokes earned her the 'snotty snapper' title. She used to use her finger's snapping as a warning for her next victim."

"Oh, so she was... a pranker" I trailed off.

"yes she was, but off with her and on with you now. If you were to see him now, what would you do and say?"

Damn it, she has a good memory!

"Hey there... remember me?" I replied bitterly.

Damn it, this woman could make me happy on minutes and boom, crash comes pain.

Not that I cared about him, I just seem to be sensitive over the past.

"Dear, you can do much better than that" She raised one eyebrow.

"Alright. Soo...long time no see man...how you doin'!" I exaggerated in my excitement.

"How about we try getting him here and we say what you shall say?" She challenged. Grinning,.

An old women grinning!

I laughed at that sight, truly evil!

"No, you can't grandma. Please!" I laughed more. We both stopped for a second, her eyes gleamed for a second.

We agreed that only over the time might I call her grandma. Not so fast like this...

"Alright, I won't. But if you don't stop your slouching, I might actually call him in..." she warned.

"Don't, I am not ready-"

She caught me there. She took another sip, but not before grinning at me.

Damn old women and their evil plans, I giggled to myself taking a sip from _my _cup.

* * *

"Why do you have that book with you dear?" Grandma asked me, as the book I stole from Oria's place dropped by mistake on the floor, making a loud _thump._

"I-uh just happen to have grabbed it by mistake?" I tried.

"Nonsense, hand it to me. You could start learning form it!" She took the book, blowing on the cover. Dusting it.

Okay, well at least she didn't scold me...

"Oh goody, how about you teach me to hypnotize people. I have always wanted to do that!" I clapped my hands.

"Alright, alright. But you'd better start cleaning this mess, it will take a day and a half to finish"

"Why what did you do in there?" I asked suspiciously.

"This is the room where you mom and I worked on her spell casting. A perfect place for you to learn too. Oh and we could get you a personal pet..." She trailed off, as she was scanning through my book.

I looked at the room we were in. And gulped, yeah nothing more fun that cleaning an old room with books, jars and weird looking leafs all around.

Nope, luckiest women alive. Right here!

* * *

**A/N: **( I will not write the next chapter right now, for I do not know if you guys wish Vincent and Reemox should be back to gether or not... Please Review and let me know ASAP)

Thanks for reading... another request/question: Should Anastsia come back?

and if there is any reason or comment that you would post, please feel free to do so...

critisizing is wlcm, I am not easily offended... but dont be like 'oh yeah this sucks'

That is not helpful AT ALL.

I would like and prefer you to simple say,' you should rewrite and read paragraph two, when blah and blah...'

Point is be specific... THANK YOU ALL FOR READING! :)


	16. Pain is no match for Love

**This chapter was inspired by Muse.**

**..::Neutron Star Collision::..**

**..::Resistance::..**

**..::Uprising::..**

**(**Enjoy the chapter you have all waiting for!**)**

* * *

...:::_Victory is gained by resolution and determination:::…_

Chapter 16

"Alright hand me the broom woman, this room needs me and I am right here" I pushed my imaginary sleeves up and wriggled my eyebrows at her.

Again with the wriggling Reemox, please don't do that, I mentally advised myself.

"Alright, there is a broom at that corner" She pointed to the left, and grabbed some beads from the table and walked away.

I spotted an old black radio and the far end next to the broom and fiddled with it until I heard a song that I approved of.

Oops I did it again- by Britney Spears.

"_Oops …You think I 'm in love_

_That I'm sent from above_

I grabbed the broom and started make circles; I moved my hips and bumped into a counter that I cursed at then, my finally.

"I'm"- lifted the broom up -"that"- kicked the broom up in all the directions- "innocent" I yelled so loud it hurt my own ears.

I got ready for the next word "Oops I-Hey! Why did you do that!" Demelza turned the radio off.

" Come on lets go upstairs and take a good night sleep, tomorrow is work for both of us dear" She yawned then added the dear part, ugh I hate it when she says 'dear'.

"It's not even night time. Please don't tell me you have to sleep at seven?"

"It is midnight, come on." She corrected me, then turned the light off. Yeah no one's in here.

Well I am going to stay here all alone in the dark. All alone, in the dark and I am not scared not at all!

* * *

"How come you get to use magic and I have to use my _hands _to do the cleaning?" I would be lying to myself if I said she was helping me.

Lazy old woman.

"No one stopped you dear" She replied, not even looking at me.

"Well, tell me a mojo-voila spell and I will use it"

Why not start the teaching now?

"There are series of books, help yourself" She stood far away, stirring a wooden spoon in a gold pot with purple swirls.

So being myself, I gave her the-alright-but-you're-useless look and grabbed the first book I could get my hands on.

"_How to conceive a child with a goblin" _I read loud, then shrieked dropping the book.

"Why do you have this book" I held it out for her, touching only the edges of it.

"Because a friend of mine wanted a portion for her lover, now are you done with your cleaning?" She stated, if I were her, I would be blushing so hard. Your granddaughter caught a different sex positions book and you don't care?

Worse part is that it was with a _goblin_!

"No, still looking for _the _book" I muttered.

'_Spell. Portion. Beginners'. _

"Perfect book!" I exclaimed, as I grabbed it. I quickly flipped through it and placed my index finger on a line.

"rapit raptim" I grabbed my wand and said, pointing the tip of it at the books and shelves.

Dust flew at Demelza. I laughed as I thought of dust all over her face and body, but she merely gave me a glance and dismissed the dust aimed at her, and directed it at me with her other hand, then added some green plant into her mixture.

Oh no, it's coming. I quickly said ' Rapit raptim' again and sneezed as some came at me.

"Not funny grandma" I grumbled and rubbed my eyes, which made it sting even more.

She smiled slightly, and stirred some more.

"cito tolle" I sang and all the books got lifted to the shelves.

After hours of cleaning the room, wiping all the jars and getting rid of the frozen eye balls, I sighed and fell on the chair.

"Done, now what?" I lifted my legs up.

"Now, it's the backyard it has been ages since someone stepped in it." She grabbed her shawl and walked towards the backyard.

I moaned to myself "Why can't you do it?"

"Don't whine please."

I moaned, not whined.

I sat on a stone and huffed, so much for too much fun.

Something began tickling me from behind, pulling my hair.

"Quite it grandma" I mumbled, it kept on pulling. "I said quite it!"

"I am not doing anything, perhaps you should look behind you" She stood away watering some plants.

I turned around and jumped of the stone. A big and I mean _big _plant was _right _behind me. A _Venus Flytrap, _a carnivores plant.

"Why do have this in here? This is a death trap for some things!" I yelled at her.

"Oh, she is actually very helpful. Eating all those insects away, and oh just wait for geji season, you would name and praise each one of these plants" She replied.

_She?_

"I can't clean this, I am too tired. Grandma look at this, it looks like some pirates trashed this place then left it for over a century."

"It has been left, you are right. But I thought you might want to expand your basic knowledge, you are practising from looking up in books."

"It doesn't matter, why don't _you _just clean this place in a snap and let us start my teaching" I groaned.

"One more disagreement and I am going to do what we agreed on child" She warned me and walked out of the fence.

"What agreement!" I yelled at her

"Think" She turned at me and smiled, then disappeared.

"What the fuck is wrong with you!" I yelled angrily, where did she go? How am I supposed to clean this piece of shit when I don't know how?

"I will show you how basic my knowledge is" I muttered, and flipped through books and cursed out multiple spells.

* * *

After I wasted my whole day cleaning the backyard, I climbed up a tree and stared out at the sky. It looked angry out, as if it was bout to rain any moment now

"Reemox, come on down, dinner is ready" Demelza called from down.

I refused looking down at her, I was mad, soo mad.

"I am sorry dear. It has been long since I had a company with me, I did not know how to talk to you. Working seemed to buy me time for getting to know you" Demelza floated up next to me and touched my shoulder.

"Why do you bother? What kind of grandmother are you?" I mumbled into my arm.

"A horrible one, but I was never here or there. I simply wasn't there for anyone." She stopped then continued more hesitate. "I use to...miss her; it was my own way of getting over the pain. When I heard you existed, my bird told me. I simply thought it was a way your mother wanted me to come visit." She sat beside me, and put her hands on her lap.

"Why weren't you there for mom?" I looked up confused.

"That is for another time. But for now... if I knew you truly did exist I would have came and took you myself instead, no one is going to teach my granddaughter than myself." She patted my head.

I smiled "Grandma... it is nice for you to tell me this. But now that you know, will you really stay?" I put my chin on my hand.

"Always. I know what you have been through and I also know something you still didn't realized. But I will stay, yes." She smiled then narrowed her eyes. "Now get your but down and eat your dinner before it gets cold" She floated down and walked towards the house "By the way good job cleaning!"

"Grandma don't just leave me up, I don't know how to get down!"

"Use a wind spell to get the book, and then get down" She called over her shoulder.

"Fine, but my way would have been way easier..." I tailed off.

Then second I demanded it, the book came and I floated down.

"So what is for dinner?" I sat down and waited for her to get me something.

"Ribs and fries" She placed it in front of me and sat across from me.

"It's very...human" I managed to finish. The meat ribs looked juicy and I licked my lips... the fries were just there to make it more painful. "Oh god" i breathed it out.

"What are you doing?" Demelza looked alarmed. Yeah you should, when someone moans and sighs over food they have issues.

"I am making myself suffer, so that when I eat this I would explode from pleasure" I stated.

She raised her eyebrows and bit into her sandwich.

"So what's in that sandwich?" I asked her.

"Tuna"

"Eww, I hate Tuna" I wrinkled my nose.

"Good, that means you won't eat mine"

"Grandma! What if I was hungry, would you not offer your food?" I laughed at her sense.

"Of course I would. Because you would do the same for your grandmother, right Reemox. Because if you don't eat your ribs I will eat them instead!"

"No you won't" I vowed and grabbed a rib and savagely ate it. Oh for the love of all the juicy things out there. I love ribs so much, Jacey always thinks when I eat it, I am an animal in disguise.

"I will take it that you really like ribs?" Demelza was clearly disgusted by my eating habits.

"No I don't, I adore it" She laughed at me the switched the television on.

"You have a TV?" I asked, swallowing all the meat down with a coke.

"yes, why would I not" She seemed offended.

"Sorry" I took another bite and started eating faster.

"Eat fast isn't good for you dear" She advised.

"Naah, still young, this baby works fine" I patted my tummy.

"I hope so"

The television showed Reporters shoving speakers on a smiling Anastasia coming out of a white building

"_Princess Anastasia how do you feel about all of this"_

"_Princess, are you excited for being so close to the due date?"_

"_Is it true Prince Vincent and you are dating?"_

"_I feel overwhelmed, but I also feel proud. The Wiccan people deserve to be heard. And as for the second, he proposed to me yesterday over the family dinner. I am so excited"_

Proposed, no no, he can't! Why would he?

_And why _wouldn't _he? Do you own him now too? _My other side mocked and laughed.

She is going to take my throne and crown. That witch, and now to think of it she _is _a witch, but a bitch too!

I knew I should have killed her when I could!

"Grandma she can't!" I stood up and cried.

"I know she can't dear. Be patient, remember what I told you?" Demelza seemed to stare into space.

"It doesn't matter anymore. She should take it not me" I shook my head sadly and walked upstairs.

"Reemox" She called after me.

I got to my room and locked it.

"Reemoshka, open the door this instant." Demelza demanded over the other side.

I walked over to the other side of the blue and black room, and wore a red shirt and a thick black with white muffin cotton shorts.

"Reemoshka, if you do not open the door right now, you last strike would will get striped out" she warned against the door.

"Don't care" I called out, putting my hair down and brushed along my long thick wavy hair. I brushed my teeth and walked over to the window, wind blew in making my blue curtain blow furiously.

I sat on the edge and pulled my legs together and put my chin on my fist.

"Last warning..." she warned.

"What-oh-so -powerful witch, is that all you can say? All these praises when I say your name. You can't do a thing!" I yelled at the door.

"Child, I know you are upset, but we can work it out" She walked away, I just knew she did.

Who cares? she striked the thing out. What was she talking about, and which agreement was it that I had with her?

Doesn't matter anyways. That bitch would soon take everything.

Why did I not kill her? What is wrong with me?

I groaned from the cold as the wind fought against my face and body. It was rainy out and dark. The clouds were twisted and grey, thunder broke in and scared the shit out of me.

I had to think.

Miranda, all I know is that she is waiting for me. I wasn't mad at her anymore. She... tried making me happy ever since I was in diapers. I owed her that much.

Jacey, I will talk to her the moment I feel stable of where I was.

Calvin, will follow after Jacey of course, he had to obey his mom.

Oria... she disappeared. That's all I know, besides I will leave her for grandma.

Anastasia, I growled... I will see what grandma has for her, and then will I decide.

Grandma...Demelza, I feel like she is my grandmother. It feels right with all her explanations. But what bothers me, is that I have seen her in my dreams. Was she trying to contact me? And if yes, then why did she say she never thought I existed?

In my visions, I only heard mom. But only because she was trying to talk to me.

Another thunder broke free, shaking out for a second.

Grandma, in my dreams... she was only a person that did things, she never looked at me. Could it be that I saw and she didn't know?

Okay...Demelza will be dealt with the last. Because... I rather her be really my grandmother.

Vincent... he was at best forgotten.

I tried getting him out of my head. All he did was just hurt me, all the time I thought I loved him, I realized it was just a crush.

Yeah, best be forgotten. You say Vincent, I say who?

I wish if it was that simple, I was so happy not thinking about him, until she reminded me of him.

It wasn't fair, but maybe...just maybe it wasn't so bad with. Remembering him at school, his crooked grin as he teased me. His hair soo soft as I kissed him. His signature of hand running through his hair when he is frustrated.

When he defended me in front of his sister, and growled at his mother. Snapping at his dad when he got _bored, _pushing Miranda of my sight. When he told me not to blame myself for anything. Him trying to keep me safe, saving me form those freaks. I remember the time when he killed that vampire, how scary he looked but softened the moment he saw my fear. Now that I think about it, he looked sexy with his dishevelled hair.

So maybe I missed him, I missed him allot. But I can't do anything damn it, he is gone. He is engaged to the devil. I didn't realize I shed a tear until one came down to my arm, raising even more goose bumps.

He was too perfect that was the problem, that's when I started snapping at him for no reason. To help myself lose my crush, I cried even more when I realized how late I was.

Yeah, I screwed up big time.

"You know, you have been staring outside your window for about an hour...do you have Astraphobia? I could always cure you, my way of course..." I turned around and screamed.

First from surprise, second from shock and lastly, because of the sudden warmth I have felt.

" Vincent?" I chocked out.

"Yeah…" He looked down sheepishly, if it was another time I would have teased him.

He took a step back then shook his head as if he wanted to shake something off. "Come 'ere" He held his hand out and I ran into him. He squeezed me _hard_ and spun me once then put me down, still holding me.

He squeezed my again then released me and stood only three inches away.

He was smiling so widely and I asked "What are you doing here?" He looked less Vincent and more…wild Vincent.

"Demelza zapped me in and gave me few threats then zapped me in here" His eyes were moving, liquid alive swirling in the light.

I looked away, I couldn't take it.

And so I cried, the tears betrayed me and flew down on my cheeks.

"Reemox, why are you crying?" he whispered. He didn't sound amused or uncomfortable. Normal people would just look amused, not Vincent though.

He looked sad, as if me crying made him ache.

"I am not, it's just stupid allergies" I mumbled, I pulled away. Very smooth Reemox, way to go.

"No it isn't, please tell me" He pleaded, pulling me back and this time in his arms, leaving him to look down on me.

"I-just can't-" I sobbed, I was hurt. Deeply, damn it. Why was I crying so much?

But he understood exactly by what I meant, and immediately closed his eyes, I felt his muscles tighten against me and he bend his head on my shoulder.

And spoke into my hair. "I owe you an apology Reemox, I am so sorry that if any one saw me they would think I am a weeping angel. What I did was wrong, but I was confused and out of my comfortable zone. When you love someone Reemox…you do stupid things, especially when that person merely gives you a glance. What I am trying to say is I love you Reemox, I think I love you more than I love myself, it is pathetic, I know. But I do love you Reemox, I know you find this awkward and-"

"No do-" I cut him off.

"Please let me continue, you are wounding my ego, let me get this off me. Then you could kick me out and I would weep like a dog outside you window, please." He cut me off and pleaded. When he saw me shut up he continued.

"Every second I was away from you, I was angry that I didn't know what was going on. You never threw yourself at me, not because you were in a relationship, it was because you simply didn't find me interesting enough. I thought you were a _challenge_, but the more I got to know you the more _I _became interested, I thought you were a hot babe walking around needing a good time. Reemox even the way you yelled at me I admired. Never in my life had I ever been rejected, and crushed over and over. So hell yeah, I will say this over and over again with each crush, I Love You Reemox and you can't ever change that." He took a step back and ran a hand through his hair.

I opened my mouth, but then closed it. I was shocked and happy. Butterflies were choking me.

"I am sorry this must be very awkward" He apologized.

"You shouldn't be" I shook my head sadly and walked to sit on my bed.

He looked up and frowned. His blue shirt made him look fragile with his normal black denim.

"Why?"

"Because the truth is…" I didn't know if I could say it, so I pulled myself out and reached on my tippy toes and kissed his lips softly.

"What were you going to say?" He ignored the kiss, he was still frowning.

I glared at him, it means I love you dumb ass, I wanted to say. But instead I touched his cheek and kissed his lips, pulling his lower down a bit. If he responded to the kiss, it would look more…pulled out of place.

"I still don't understand what you mean" He put his hand on my shoulder, still frowning.

How could you not understand this? I Wanted to yell.

"It means-" I grabbed his neck and pulled him against me. Kissing him as hard as I could, fighting all my worries and fears, all my anger and depression. And left us with my passion and love.

Then he wrapped his arms around me, realization dawned him.

He deepened the kiss; he kissed me slowly, showing me all his pain. He pulled away too soon then grinned crookedly "Does this mean what I think it does?"

"Yes, yes it does. I fuckin' love you soo much" I cried and he pulled me for another deep kiss.

"I am still sorry though" He replied sincerely.

"Yeah he should be" Grandma leaned against the wooden frame.

Oh no, she is going to be mad. But she was smiling... she was into this!

"Grandma..." I started.

"No, I just came here to remind the boy of something" She tilted her head then zapped herself out.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked him.

"Nothing, now come on. You need to sleep anyways" He carried me in bridal style then laid me gently on the bed. He pulled the covers on me, and I waited for him to come in.

But he didn't, he sat across from me on a chair.

"Why won't you come in with me?" I panicked.

"I was hoping you would say that, but I am right across from you, you need to get your rest" He smiled slightly, as if that if it showed he would burst out laughing.

"No, you can come in" I shook my head and stood up.

"Alright, but if you get uncomfortable, don't hesitate on kicking me out" He whispered taking my hands and spinning me to my bed.

"Sounds good to me" I grinned.

He lay on his back and put his hands under his head. "and I was hoping you would _not _say that" he laughed.

"Too bad" I grinned at him then climbed into the bed slowly, he widened his eyes then I giggled and climbed on top of him then fell into his chest.

He kissed the tip of my nose then wrapped his arms around me.

I felt something hot on my back, I shot up.

"What is that?" I asked eyeing a black bracelet on his arm that has gold swirls in it, and it was glowing gold.

"Nothing" He shrugged it off.

"Please tell me" I touched it and then gasped it was _burning. _His skin around it was red, as if it was burning him deep.

"Your hand Vincent, what is this?" I demanded.

"It's just a little bracelet from Demelza. A reminder I guess" He smiled up at me.

"Then why is it burning you? Why is it hurting you?" I couldn't help but demand.

"Because, if I touch you it gives a small sting into my flesh, the more I get closer the deeper it digs. She knows my kind... and she knows how...savage I could get." He smiled.

"But why? Vincent you are in pain this very moment" I cried at him, how could he hurt himself.

"Reemox please grasp that any amount of pain won't hurt as much as it would to be away from you. It sounds cheesy and cliché, but it is the truth." He got frustrated, as if I was being very difficult.

"But how did she put it on?" I asked again.

"When we talked downstairs, it was in our agreement to put it on. She knows something digging deep in my flesh won't stop me, but I guess she wanted to remind me who she was and who I was." He smiled gently and pulled me back against me chest.

"You still shouldn't let her do that to you" I mumbled against his chest.

"Yeah, and you should sleep" He chuckled, I felt the rumble deep in his chest, I laughed too.

"Okay" I smiled.

"Vincent?" I mumbled.

"Go to sleep"

"But-"

"Sleep" He ordered again.

"Okay" I muttered.

We stayed quiet for a minute before he gave up.

"What do you want?" He groaned in defeat.

"A...kiss" I blushed.

I looked up and watched him watch me carefully then leaned in and slowly kissed me. His one arm slid down from my waist, across my ass and to my hip then pulled me up.

His other hand tilted my head up higher, to deepen the kiss. I sighed as I inhaled his minty cool flavour in, wrapping my hands around his neck and running my hands through his soft hair and pulled gently.

He moaned and I almost laughed at him. He pulled away. "You _really_ should sleep, before we do something that burns my whole body with this bracelet." His eyes were twinkling in the light a grin stayed the moment we parted.

"Okay" I sighed and smiled.

He wrapped his arms around me again and hummed. I inhaled his spicy, cologne, and male scent in and grinned too before I slept.

I felt something touch my head gently and I thanked grandma so much in my head.

I was so happy, I couldn't remember the last time I was happy. I just hope nothing goes wrong.

But little did I know that this is Staria. _Nothing _will ever stay the same.

Either for the better...or the _worse._

* * *

Wow, just wow is all I can say...

This chapter was so hard yet easy to write. It went form boring to exciting. A smile was plastered on my face the entire time!

Thank you all for you reviewing and reading!

Thank you guys too for keeping your opinions in check whenever I asked:****

**nelsonstudenthigh09******

** dawnvamp**

**Allie,**

** jasmine**

**, Roney,**

** yuukigirly,**

**, DangerouseLove**

** Cathjaworski**

**(Sorry if I spelled anyone's name wrong !)**

What do you guys suggest happen next? Was their confesions fun?

Was it any goog? **please** REVIEW!

Till then!


	17. Author Note

**MY respond:** No one is going to die guys, no need to be all depressed, rmbr the plot could change whenever you guys want...

Thanks for the review I will work on what you guys picked, any comments are still appreciated!

* * *

So sorry for not being a real chapter...but I had to put this out!

16 Chapters, wow! For me that is a big accomplishment!

As always, big thanks and kisses to all of you who reviewed.

But my main reason for this is:

_Issue One: _What to do next?

_Issue Two: _Still looking for someone who needs a Beta Reader, I could help.

_Issue Three: _I am not sure of whether I should make Never Knew I could Roll This Way into series... please tell me.

_Issue Four:_ Okay this might not be an issue but is there any plot that you want this heading into?

Some dumb ideas:

...:::Anastasia and her would fight again... Vincent gets caught in between and he gets killed. Making Reemox killing herself.

...::: Demelza would take the throne cuz Reemox is not ready yet.

...::: No one takes the crown... Vincent becomes a king, his people tell him to kill Reemox and Demelza.

(**MY FAVORATE!) ...::: **Reemox continues her learning... but Vincent still has to Marry Anastasia cuz (I WONT TELL, BUT U WILL BE PLEASED!) of a prophecy... Reemox kills Anastasia(for the prophecy) Ends up marrying our favorate character.

**I still didn't make my mind.** But if I do, I promise on making it not boring even if it was the first option...

Till then,

-Your clumsy Psychological witch


	18. Bitch say what!

...::: Please Don't:::...

Chapter 17

I smiled then sighed and relaxed in my warm bed. I turned to my side and grinned by just looking at the clock.

I got up and turned the music up and danced my way to the mirror. I grabbed my brush and brushed my hair and pulled it away from my face as I splashed cold, _cold _water into my face.

I gasped and quickly ran to my towel.

I skipped down the stairs and saw grandma in the kitchen.

"Goodmoring. I see someone is up from there long night sleep" She changed into white pants and a pink cardigan.

"yeah well, that was the best sleep I had in ages" I exclaimed as I kissed her cheeks.

"Good, you need it for today, you aren't done learning spells" She patted my cheeks and handed me a basket full of _muffins_.

"Grandma, it's chocolate and Blueberries muffin" I breathed out, oh I was loving this, her making me food all the time.

"Wait- work? Again?" I jumped back once when what she said sank in.

"Not now dear, but once you finish" She smiled at me.

"Okay, but where is-" I was about to ask her about my 'guest'.

"Outside in the backyard" she pointed and walked away, to the kitchen tile. She didn't sound mad, but she wasn't happy either.

"Okay thanks Gran!" I shouted and skipped to the backyard.

I found Vincent sitting on the table outside. He changed into a white crisp shirt and blue jeans, his brown timberland boots were crossed. He was sipping from a shiny green steel bottle.

"Morning!" I sat next to him.

"You look good" He put his drink down and kissed my cheek.

"Thanks" I made a face. "Hopefully I don't look like a raccoon..." I tailed off and played with my hair. I remembered him saying that once...seemed like a lifetime ago.

"Yeah" He agreed. "For once" He added.

"Vincent!" I smacked his arm. "I baked you some muffins" I placed the basket in his lap.

Okay, so maybe my grandma baked them not me.

"Blue muffins too" I couldn't help but wiggle my eyebrows.

He threw his head back and roared with laughter. "Reemox, I think it is highly inappropriate to say Demelza baked me blue muffins" He stood up and walked away.

"I didn't mean it like _that" _I laughed and followed him.

"So where are we going" I bumped his shoulder.

"_We _are going to ride some of Demelza's pets" He bumped me back.

"Erm, I am not sure about riding a dog or a cat. It seems wrong to ride them" I said uncomfortably.

"Not _that _kind of pet. You will love her pets" He laughed grabbing my hand and swung it.

I smiled as he grabbed my hand. I really need to get a life, seeing that only him holding my hand gets me high.

"Pet_s" _I pretended to shudder.

"Ooh yeah, check this beast out. " He spun me around in a circle.

We stopped and I jumped behind him. A _huge _stable full of _things_. It was made of ceramic Goth concrete border.

The doors where swung wide open, as we walked in. It was a huge wide meadow with flowers from all kind of colours and shapes. The trees were hanging out as a border, but few where spotted in the middle.

I saw a horse running around, its tail flipping, I gulped.

"Don't worry I won't let them hurt you" He winked as he grabbed my arm.

"This one should be perfect." We went inside and stood in front of a _dragon._

"So Reemox how do you feel about riding a dragon?" Vincent stretched his arms wide when it roared with _fire._

Someone needs to nock some sense into that kid if he thinks when there is fire going around you have to be close and _touch _it.

"Already done it before" I gulped and stood far away.

"Oh, and how was it?" He raised his right eyebrow, not believing a word I said.

"It was good until... I died" I shrieked as I felt something wet on my back.

"Relax its water. Come on, I'll make sure you'll like it" He finished preparing the dragon and held his hand out.

"No thank you" I took another step back.

"Come on, if anything happens I am sure Demelza will kick my ass" He tried.

"You're still wearing it?" I narrowed my eyes his bracelet. It should be called hand cuffs, not bracelet. That is what it seems like to me.

"Yeah, as long as I am around you. Now come on!"

"No, this is wrong. Take it off, your burning yourself!" I clenched my teeth together.

" No I won't" He allowed and carried me to the black and purple angry dragon. Sometimes, I just hate the male gender.

"Vincent I don't think-" He jumped into the front and in a _woosh_ we got lifted.

"Hold on tight my stubborn lady" He called behind him, as if I would wait for him. I was already clinging to his back.

The wind splashed against me and I wished that I changed into reasonable clothes.

We were high in the sky, the dragon that now felt soft yet solid underneath me. It moved side to side trying to balance itself in the air.

"This is wow" I screamed at Vincent. Not realizing how stupid I sounded.

"Yeah, yeah. But you have already ridden one before. Want to take the lead?" He didn't wait for an answer and simply hopped of and just _fell._

"Vincent!" I screamed.

Don't panic

Don't panic

Oh what the heck, panic!

"I am really disappointed; if I really fell you would be calling 'Vincent' like a banshee?" Vincent appeared behind me floating with _wings._

Vincent was easily the most beautiful creature I have ever seen, but his wings were just as magnificent, they were stretched out, bigger that two people combined, black and soft looking. I gaped and said that most obvious thing.

"You have _wings?" _I yelled, as the dragon slowed down.

"Yeah, and please don't call me an angel. I am anything _but _an angel." He grinned in mischief.

"Since when?" I laughed.

"I was born with them Reemox. Remember Mercedes?" He asked.

I nodded.

"She is my cousin, but she really _is _an angel.-"

"But you just said-" I was about to tell him how confused I was.

"I am half angel" He finished and watched me carefully.

"But your parents are vampires!" I exclaimed.

"Not my mother, she isn't" He grinned.

"Well, aren't you full of surprises mister" I leaned in and winked.

"Glad to keep you entertained my lady" He grinned and leaned in to kiss me slowly.

He framed my face and pecked my nose, still grinning. "So how do you _really _feel now that you are actually riding a dragon?" He leaned back and asked.

"I am not. What do you mean?" I frowned in confusion.

"_I_... think you are" His grin widened and he stretched his hands back to be more dramatic.

"Oh my god" I gasped form surprise and jumped on Vincent, strangling him to death.

I half expected us to fall back, but he just kept on flying smoothly with the dragon.

"Oh _no_. Not the _Oh my god_!" He mocked me with a horrified expression.

"Shut up" I laughed, trying to get to the dragon.

But he held on to me, his wings moved faster and we accelerated.

"I wish I had wings too" I pouted and wrapped my legs around him.

"Yeah you should. But hey, I am willing on sharing mine, we can fly whenever you want and whenever" He promised.

"Okay" I sighed and kissed him.

"We are here" He rolled his eyes at how easily pleased I was and set me down on a cliff.

I nearly tripped the moments we landed.

"Dude that was so cool!" I gasped as I got my balance.

"I hope you don't go around and tell people if they could give you a lift" He narrowed his eyes at me, he tried being serious but couldn't afford to. He grinned.

"Sheesh what do you take me for?" I replied and took my surroundings in.

We were currently on a high cliff that had dark grey rocks at the end and yep, it was windy.

I turned around and found Vincent petting dragon.

"He is a beauty isn't he?" Vincent looked at me and grinned.

I was in awe, the way that dragon _hated _my huts but seemed to lean closer every time Vince petted him.

Who knew _he _had a way with animals.

"How do you know he is a male?" I walked towards him, grinning like the idiot I was.

"See those prints on its scale?" He pointed at the scale.

"Yeah?"

"The more the swirls on it, the more 'powerful' it is. But that is only _some _kinds of dragons. Some have it vice versa." He explained.

"So, some have shabby looking females so that they won't attract male species?" I questioned, I think I have read something about it.

"Yeah. But it all depends. They could be mixed, they could be unique." He smiled at my logic.

"Oh, okay." I dropped it before I asked a question that would make me sound daft.

"Do you want to pet it?" He asked, I immediately took a step back.

"No, I am good watching" I shook my head.

"Chicken?" He challenged.

"I am not a chicken; I... don't want to do it. I don't have to do something I don't _want_ to" I struggled to keep my dignity.

"It's all right standing this far is good...for a chicken" He grinned.

" Shut up" I clenched my hands in fists to me side.

"Oh come Reemox. What are you afraid of?" He asked.

"Um, I don't know like _fire?" _I questioned his sanity.

"You're a witch, fire is a toy. Besides, I am petting it, and I am not ash."

"Okay, well see if I care" I turned around and walked away.

"Oh come _on_! It won't harm you, please for my sake just touch it for at least a second" He called out.

"Fine but if I get burnt, I am going to hunt you and burn you" I muttered and walked towards them, and stood close to Vince.

"Raise your hand, whenever you can. But don't hit the dragon, go smoothly and softly" He instructed.

"Vince, I really don't think I can do it" I admitted.

"You could, I know you could. Why do you think I was whining like a girl just for you to touch it." He grinned.

Okay, if it breathes fire, I could _try _and stop it. But what if I am too _late. _

Come on chicken, do you want Vince to think that you are a wimp?

"Do you have any easy way" I tried.

He held his hand out, I looked at it then put my hand there, and he slowly, placed my hand there. It was warm and breathing, yeah best way to describe one.

He waited for my approval, and then he started moving it slowly. After a minute, he took his hand back and I was petting him on my _own._

"I am doing it" I whispered to him, afraid I would scare him away.

The dragon slowly, shifted its legs towards me and leaned in. It watched me for a second, and our eyes locked, gold freckles around the rim. Then he closed his eyes.

"Good job, but Reemox, don't panic. I repeat don't panic, but there is fire on your air" Vincent turned serious, he looked up at my hair.

"Oh my god!" I snatched my hand back and up to my hair and jumped up and down. I kept on trying to pat and feel my hair, but instead I was panicking and hitting my head.

I looked wide eyed at Vincent who was doubled over and laughing_._ Then I realized that the punk was laughing.

"That's pathetic" I threw in and walked away and glared down at the deep, foggy valley.

"I was only kidding. But you really _did _do a good job" He caught up with me.

"How do you know so much about animals any ways" I sat down and flinched as I felt the cold from different directions. The edge that I sat on and the blasting wind.

" I had time on my hand. Animals...they are wild creatures that I felt drawn to them. They were... fascinating for me." He sat down and stared out at the sky.

"Was that when you dropped going to school?" I pressed in.

"Yes and no."

"I mean no disrespect, but why _did_ you? I mean, you really sound smart still." I asked, and then clarified.

"Another time; and yes I catch on quick" He took a pebble and threw it. It landed through some clouds, when it just disappeared.

I looked down, and then remembered something that bothered me.

"Anastasia..." I trailed off.

"What about her?" He asked.

"She's engaged to you, what do you mean what? What's up with that?" I snapped. Yeah I was mad, who wouldn't. I hated feeling like the stupid girl that was cheated on by a guy who said 'I love you' and I would just believe it.

"I can't _not _marry her Reemox" He turned away.

"What do you mean you can't? You proposed to her, it is either you did either you didn't"

"I know. Demelza will explain" He stated and stood up.

I looked around and saw grandma standing there. Stalker...

"Come on dear. Time for your lessons" She smiled then frowned as she saw the sleeping dragon.

Something was off. I just knew it.

I might have not known Vincent for a long time, but what I do know is that I am very observant. And Vincent was not himself today, he seemed for annoying and childish.

* * *

"Grand?" I said as we sat in the backyard, we were on a break.

"Yes dear?" She took a sip from her normal time to drink cup of tea.

" Is there something wrong with Vincent?"

"Oh well what do you mean by wrong?" She put her cup down a bit and asked in her mystical voice.

"He is more...childish than usual" I said, and boring I wanted to add.

"He is having a rough time" She said.

"With what?" I stood up and walked away.

She followed me and wrapped her arms around her shawl.

"There is a prophecy, just a prophecy that everyone seem to be believing in. Everyone is desperate to have peace between vampires and witches. So they have decided that the wiccan leader has to marry Vincent...because he will take the vampire kingdom. Right now the people are just doing what they feel is best."

"So...Vincent is _forced_ to marry Anastasia" I whispered.

Oh no, He can't! _Please, _please someone tell me this is wrong, He _can't. _I just got him...

* * *

**Oh yeah finally on my laptop (Yay!)**

**Okay I need EVERYONE to leave a small review about this chappy...**

**Quick question: Should Vincent be **

**1. tough till the end**

**2. Fragile up and down?**

**3. Moody**

**4. ignnorant?**

**5. Other...which means I or you must tell me!**

**Annnnnd, Review! I will post another story wich wil**

**l be better after I am done with this one!**

**Don't forget to leave a comment, ThANKS FOR READING!**


	19. Same Shit, Different Pile

...:::Same shit, different pile:::...

Chapter 18

_Previously..._

"There is a prophecy, just a prophecy that everyone seem to be believing in. Everyone is desperate to have peace between vampires and witches. So they have decided that the wiccan leader has to marry Vincent...because he will take the vampire kingdom. Right now the people are just doing what they feel is best."

"So...Vincent is _forced_ to marry Anastasia" I whispered.

Oh no, He can't! _Please, _pleasesomeone tell me this is wrong, He _can't. _I just got him...

* * *

"Vincent, we need to talk about it" I said quietly, not wanting to ruin the mood.

"About what" He replied coyly, pretending to not know what I was talking about.

"Anastasia" I replied back in an obvious voice.

"There is nothing to talk about" He replied, this time a little bit harsh.

"Uh yeah. We need to talk about the arranged marriage!" I replied in another duh-h voice.

"Just drop it" He stood up and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me" I snapped and ran after him. He ignored me and kept on walking, balancing himself on the tree's branches until he hopped off smoothly to the ground.

I was in awe at how easy and prefect he made it seem.

"Good luck with that" He snapped back.

"Vince, please. Look at me" I stood still and waited for him to make the choice. If he turned around, I would think that this might work. But if he didn't turn...then I guess it won't work. We needed to talk about this, right now.

"What is it" He turned, but didn't move. And ran a hand through his hair, in frustration.

"We need to talk about this" I said again.

"Why don't you just let it drop" He narrowed his eyes at me.

"Let it _drop?_ There is _nothing to_ drop. You are getting married to fucking bitch. I am pretty sure that _is _something" I stamped my feet. I _hated _it when people pretend.

"Well it seems like _you _should marry her, you seem to like her allot" He threw in.

"What is wrong with you Vincent?" I yelled.

He zapped in front of me and kissed me hard, then said "Look just let me handle it. Give me time, I will try and handle it" He promised.

"You can't just shut me up with a freaking kiss" I tried saying.

"Yes I can. Now shut up, you're gonna give me a headache" He said and looked at me sideways, trying to see what I was going to say.

"Don't tell me what to do" I smacked his shoulder and ignored his teasing.

* * *

"So, all I have to is attack you?" I asked grandma slowly.

"Yes, and Vincent. You might want to step back" She replied. Then appeared few yards away.

"I am ready!" I yelled at her.

"Alright" She said and then conjured up three demons. They had long black limbs, hoofs and a red face with black holes as eyes.

I locked eyes with one that was galloping towards me, so I conjured some water from the sea to kill it. I moved to the other one that was too close to me for my own liking, so I threw fire at it, then quickly after it didn't affect it threw some sea water.

Few things I learnt about demons, is never show them fear. Even if you are trying to mask, they could smell it. Second is that salt hurts them _bad_, just burns them better than fire. And last, they are very, _very_ ugly.

The last when died with the second one.

"Done!" I yelled.

"Alright now, at least twenty are coming at you." She called back.

I agreed, and nodded. Crouching as I was ready for this, I narrowed my eyes in concentration.

After killing them all, and got an approvement from grandma, someone whistled at me.

"Now, it's _my _turn" Vince went and stood were the demons came.

I looked at grandma, confused. "Alright, prepare for this" Grandma allowed.

"Your little bracelet needs to go off" I ordered.

Grandma replied "No, it will stay on"

"Don't think so. This won't be fair; besides you put it on before...you could always put it back on. But I won't let you"

"Alright" She snapped her fingers and the chain simply disappeared.

"Are you ready Reemox?" Vincent mocked me and started circling me.

"I was born ready, question is that if _you _are" I winked at him, and started circling around too.

"Okay, make your first move" He challenged me. I prepared myself to throw a spell in, when grandma yelled. "You must not use magic. More _fair_"

"I can't!" I stopped, the moved quickly and did the stupidest thing. A cartwheel towards him and tried kicking him.

"Now, I am really disspointed" He wispered in and locked my arms above my head and laughed, then let go.

I jumped back and prepared to punch. "Less talky, more fighty"

"Thumb out" He grabbed my fist in mid air,and pulled my thumb out of my fist.

"You can't just, hold it. Fight back!" I growled, getting really into the fight.

He grinned, his eyes twinkling in mischief. Oh, oh.

I tried kicking him but he disappeared, I looked around, but never found him.

"Come out you coward, face your fears!" I taunted.

"You lost" He grabbed me from my waist and pulled me in for a kiss. I smiled slightly then pushed him off and tried punching him. But he took a hold of my fist and kissed it, so I brought my leg up and was about to kick him when he twisted my leg and put it over his shoulder.

I looked at him, wide eyed not knowing how he got me this close, and flushed against him. Then I saw that look on his face. He _planned _it, he knew what I was going to do.

"You lost, again" He whispered then stared at me. I stared back at his liquid dark blue eyes and grinned back like an idiot.

"So, you gonna claim your prize?" I breathed out. I had to admit it to myself, I was feeling tingly.

He leaned in kissed me slowly, and I refused to open my mouth. I almost laughed when his tongue started kicking my lips to open up. Finally, I opened it and sighed, not helping myself. The more I kissed him, the more it got me addicted.

I pulled back the moment I remembered we weren't alone. No, my grandmother was right there! I looked at her, smiling politely.

"I guess that was it for today. You have the rest of the day for yourself dear" She walked passed us, then poofed out.

"You like dancing?" He asked.

"Depends on where and what kind" I said suspiciously.

"Meet me here in half an hour, dress up a bit." He instructed then kissed my forehead.

* * *

We were slow dancing to Mike Posner's and Lil Wayne's Bow Chicka Wow Wow. Not having any distance between us, but we weren't grinding against each other like sloppy teenagers.

He spun me around slowly and I nearly tripped when I saw the look in his eyes. I knew that look, it meant something big.

"Did I mention how gorgeous you look tonight?" He whispered in my ear and put his head on my shoulder.

"Yes, you did. But did I mention how handsome _you _look tonight" I smiled, as I felt his breathing softly.

It was soo soothing, if you would compare _my_ breathing to him, you would think I am a dog panting.

"No, but I know you don't like to brag" He pulled away, grinning at me and twirled me again.

And their comes the...well the annoying witty Vincent himself, to ruin how amazing it was going.

"Way to ruin the mood" I pulled my hand and poked his chest.

"Sorry, not used to it. Remember?" He chuckled and we slow danced forward.

"Right, forgot you were a man-whore" I replied. I didn't mean to say it like that. Way to ruin everything Reemox.

"Well someone needed to be the expert" He flashed me a crooked grin.

I quickly stole a glance around, hoping no one heard that.

"What exactly do you mean by 'expert'? So does that mean that I am-" I paused dramatically to prepare myself for what I was about to say "A stupid un 'experienced virgin'?"

"No, no. Your quiet the opposite my lady. Very wild _everywhere._" He winked. Then a small finger tapped his shoulder.

"You know, if dad sees you with _her, _he will freak" Vincent's sister, who's name is still a mystery to me.

"Where is he?" Vincent turned to her and frowned.

"Why don't you just sniff him out, doggie" She challenged, then gave me a look.

He stared at her for a minute then disappeared.

"You know you are pathetic. He is already taken, and by you coming into _my _castle and springing a big fat lie that _you_ were the princess. It just makes me laugh." She stood in front of me and looked up slightly, narrowing he eyes.

"Get bent little girl" I pushed her a side and walked away.

" Don't worry, Anastasia will also be the one to do that too." She glared at me, while I just stared back. Did a child just inform me of that?

"Yeah well see if I care." I took a bite of a garlic bread stick. Too bad if it would hurt anyone, or that it will make my breath stink.

"It's tomorrow" She yelled at me when I left. I stood still then turned around and pretended that I don't care.

"What's tomorrow?" I took my last bite and stared at her.

"My wedding bitch" I looked behind me and saw my favourite slut. Ana-ass

"Congrats, save me a drink after you suck the bloody life out of the unlucky guy" I snapped at her.

"Oh don't worry, I will do that. And much _more._" She taunted.

"Slut"

"Bitch"

"Fucked up gold digger"

"Jane, do you know what Reeming means in Sweden?" She asked Vince's sister, _Jane._

"No what?" Her childish reply was.

"Well what else than ass licking. Bet you do that to many people" She tilted her head to the side and narrowed her eyes.

"What's going on?" Vincent folded his, his eyes were normal but he looked angry. His jaw locked as he glared at them.

"Nothing baby" Ana-ass purred at him and slid her hand from his shoulder down his chest towards his crutch.

Fucking bitch, I just wanted to burn her right now, and show her who is the baby.

I looked at Vincent who caught her hand, gave me a silent don't-do-anything-let-me-handle-it look.

"Anastasia , I suggest you stop. We are not to wed yet" He replied coolly and then narrowed his eyes at his sister who was shaking in anger.

"Oh baby, you don't have to pretend. I know how naughty you are" She purred in his ear and tried licking it, but he pushed her off him.

"I meant what I said, it was final. Now got to my mother, she wishes to speak to you" She was about to say something, but immediately shivered and walked away quickly when she saw the look on his face.

"Janelle, can I talk to you for a second?" He cleared his throat.

"No" She replied.

"As your future king, I really don't think you should say no to me. You know what I could do" He threw in and walked away. Leaving her for a second to glare some more at his back then followed.

"I don't care what you are doing. But if you don't stop walking around and telling people things that has nothing in concern for you, I will rip you into pieces with my bare hands" He spoke harshly to her at the corner.

"How could you say that to your own sister?" She trembled, as he toward over her, arms to the side.

"Oh well sisters don't do what you are doing" He snapped at her.

"I am doing this for _you._ She is trying to seduce you and have you for herself. Anastasia told me all about her plans, she burnt her hair, she nearly killed her. And made it look like _Demelza _was there too. And daddy told me that Demelza disappeared when grandpa killed her daughter." She hissed.

"Anastasia is full of shit and you know it" He hissed back, he didn't look as angry as he was before.

"No, she said that her and I are bestfriends now. You don't know anything. She said that that chick is weak, so I don't see why we can't just kill her?"

" Touch her and I'll burn you Jane. But just for your information, she could burn this whole building in a snap. Don't ever estimate her. Your bestfriend is just jealous that I am not spending time with her. Tell her to shut the fuck up" He informed her.

"No its all a lie, Anastasia warned all about it." She argued.

"I don't give a flying fuck about her. Touch Reemox and I will see to it personally. I am done with you" He cut her off, and threatened seriously.

"No I-"

"Get lost." He glared at her, while she glared back. I was about to go there when someone pulled me away and put me in a closet.

Finally she shows up, now all I have to is just _kill _her.

"Who the hell are you" I jumped back when I saw a small grey goblin with pale blue dots, his ears were big and saggy, making his face look huge.

"D-demelza sent me here, s...she wanted you to meet her immediately ma'am" He swallowed. God I hated when people called me _ma'am._

I snapped my fingers and saw grandma standing in the spells room.

"They are getting married tomorrow" I informed her and snapped back in my black sweatpants and navy sweater.

"Yes, at midnight" She replied.

"Is that my purple tracksuit?" I unstretched my legs from the couch and stood up, hands on hips.

"Yes, and it is actually very comfortable." She turned around and looked at herself.

"Okay..." I said slowly.

"How was your the ball dance?" She stretched across from me and crossed her legs.

"Good, until his sister showed and Ana-bass" I put one arm under my head and the other flipping through the TV channels. I added the 'b' to be more polite.

"Oh, yes. His sister thinks that befriending Anastasia will do her good and power." She tapped on the couch.

"Oh yeah, she won't stand a chance" I replied and smiled at how grandma looked more normal each day.

"Yes, she won't. I have plan though..." She winked at me.

"Finally, I thought that you were some good doer witch. Where is the fun in that!" I laughed. "Do share your plan!" I clapped in enthusiasm.

"Just before they do the vows, we will step in, I think. I want to make it evil. Scare the shit out of them, you know?" She giggled.

I stared at her. Did she just say that?

"Hey, how is it going?" Vincent whispered then stared at her.

"Bad... I think she is losing it" I whispered back.

"Oh look, its the vampire boy!" she rolled on her back then jumped up and hummed away.

"What the fuck is wrong with her?" I looked at her in shock.

"I don't know. Scoot over and hand me the remote controller" He pushed me with his hips. I rolled my eyes and moved to make space for him.

"What are we going to watch?" I asked.

"You'll see. Patience my dear" He pretended to be serious and flipped through the channels. But the small smile there ruined it.

"Yes mommy" I mocked him.

After constant argument of how you can't have certain things in the plastic box, we agreed on a movie.

I looked at Vince form the corner of my eyes and almost laughed. He looked soo focused on the movie, one leg laid lazily on the coffee table in front of us, and the other one on the ground. One arm beind his head and the other on his stomach.

When he caught me staring, he nudged my knee with his. So I nudged him back, and we stayed like this until the end of the movie.

"Well that was a boring movie" He starched and then put his legs in my lap. He threw one arm on his eyes and the other on his side.

Was he serious? "Get up buddy." I kicked his legs off; he put them back on and tried not to smile.

"Pussy cat, hey. Legs off" I demanded. I kicked them off and then moved away. He moved closer and put his legs. I tried avoiding them and jumped on his torso. Putting my hands on his chest.

I glared at his arm that was hiding his face. "Hey lover boy. I told you, feet off!" I snapped at him.

"What?" He quickly pulled his arm away and smiled eyes wide.

"Legs off" I repeated. He rolled me and pulled me under him and started kissing my neck.

"Mh-hmm" He agreed.

"Vincent, she up stairs" I struggled with my self control.

"Mh-hmm" He kissed his way up.

"Vincent! She will fry our arse up!" I tried again. But he ignored me.

"Vincent!" I hissed at him.

"Oh yeah baby, say my name" He moaned and laughed at the corner of lips before he started kissing me slowly.

Oh what the heck, I wrapped my legs around his torso and pulled him closer. I licked his sharp teeth, but never too hard to pierce through, because he pulled back almost immediately, turning to a stone.

"Vince?" I looked at him, amused.

"What?" He flashed me a smile, returning back. He pulled back and sat in his knees, my legs were on either side.

"Nothing" I looked at the clock then straightened my top. "I have a question" I admitted sheepishly.

"Okay" he encouraged.

"Okay, its a theory. But is that tea that she drinks...I mean like does it change her...never mind" I pulled back and walked around to the kitchen and grabbed an empty cup that was last used by her.

"Here let me smell it" He reached in and smelled it.

"It had herbs in it. I think that this kind of herb is grown on the hills. It makes you younger." He gave it to me.

"That actually _is _what you said boy." Grandma looked at us then grabbed a bag full of herbs. "Vincent, I think you overstayed your visit this time" She informed him, her eyes pink.

We both looked at each other, and he nodded. "Bye" He kissed my cheek and existed from the back door.

"Grandma" I called after her as she left.

Was that the herb that made her act wierd today, wearing my clothes, attitude. I think so... but why? Is it to make her look young?

Same shit different pile, all over again.

* * *

**Few more chapters to goo, wohoo!**

_**then, COmes another story that i have been working on.( wich is VERY different!)**_

**Now do me a small favor, I want you ALL ALL ALL To review :)**

**Any suggestions to why Demelza was like that?**

**1. To stay loooking young**

**2. To keep her sane**

**3. To build her powers **

**4. She just fucked up**

**5. Other reason... do tell!**

**THANK YOU :)**


	20. Justice

...:::Justice:::...

Chapter 19

_Previously..._

"Grandma" I called after her as she left.

Was that the herb that made her act weird today, wearing my clothes and the attitude? I think so... but why? Is it to make her look young?

Same shit different pile, all over again.

* * *

"Grandma!" I yelled as I searched for her all around the house. Where was she? Twisting around to look inside my drawer, I pulled out my mystical crystal clear ball and sat on the bed.

"I demand, and ask you to find Demelza. Serve me" I looked at it. It looked like a normal glass ball, until clouds started moving around and things showed. She was in a forest.

But since she wasn't here, I could seek for more answers. My way.

I folded the ball in its place and ran to her room. I knocked just in case, and walked in and ran to her drawers.

Nothing interesting, but if you find your granny's knickers are interesting…then you're sick.

I checked her closet and shrieked as I saw the weird _customs _in there.

Where would you hide your stuff in, if you had any at all. And so I looked and looked and found nothing at all.

Maybe she didn't have anything to hide. "Fuck my life" I sighed and slid down on the wall.

'_Click'_

Was the last thing I heard before I got thrown into the darkness. "Hello!" I yelled as I stood up.

Lights flicked at the wall, making a bright path down an old hallway. Yes, I know that cheesy movies weren't lying about always finding a secret place!

I looked back and so the wall, yeah go figure. So I walked towards the ending, until I saw another room. Filled with scary pictures and things, a _long_ table with empty plates on. You name it.

But the huge book at the end caught my attention, and what was even scarier, is the melody playing. Who listens to this creepy tune,and more importantly how didn't start playing on its own?

I turned around and saw shadows all around me, I took a step back and cursed. They won't hurt me, I have discovered that they are under _my_ control. I went back to the book, and gulped. It was a black book with all writings. From my research, this should be a book that-

I quickly hid because I heard footsteps coming. "Hello? Anybody here?" Grandma asked, I hid deeper in my hiding spot and waited. But she closed her eyes and waved her hands, everything surrounding me moved around me and circled me. The furniture kept on saying "Intruder, intruder, intruder right here"

Oh god. Shit on a stick!

"Come out Reemox" She laughed, as if finding me here was funny.

"I- uh. I have no clue on how did I end up here? I mean I was in bed one second, and the other _boom _I am here! I didn't see anything" I jumped up and held my hands up. You know how before I use to think she was an old lady and whoever is scared of her is a big pussy? Yeah, now I changed my mind, people _do _have the right to be scared of her. I mean come on, she is an old witch that can conjure _demons_. An ex queen!

"It's all right. Your mother found this place the same way you did. Had the same reaction actually" She waved me off and stood infront of the book, and then looked at me in alarm. "Did you read in what was in the book?" She asked.

My options: I run away, get captured and be put into a cage. Or admit it and get put into a cage. Either way, I am will be caged. But I was Reemox, and no one scares a Reemox!

Yeah, except an old looking woman. Name starts with a 'D' any guesses?

"Yeah. Grandma what are you trying to do? I thought you said to _never _go near stuff like that!" I exclaimed, scared with my life.

"It's a nice plan dear, for your aunt and her daughter" She frowned at my dramatically gesture.

"Who are they, because what your planning won't go well with _anyone"_ It was my time to frown, but in confusion.

"Well your aunt, my other daughter, but you don't now her. You know her daughter. Anastasia"

"Wohoa, too much at one time. The moment you bring what I read in that book to Ana-bass. I am in" I hopped in and promised.

"Good, because I have a plan" She smiled.

"An evil plan?" I smirked.

"No, now wipe that smirk off your face it makes you look like tarantula with your hair like that." She lifted the book to her chest.

Then added. "_Justice" _She walked away. "Come on, its time to take your crown. And ruin ashameful wedding" she called behind her shoulder.

Okay, now I am really scared. What exactly was she planning with those spells? Whatever they are, it's dangerous. And who is it?

* * *

** (**A/N**) : **I sincerely apologize for the short chapter! But I didn't have time,and I guess this would be VERY helpful for the next chapter...

Thanks for reading, again. But I have some appropiate questions to ask:

1. Any differnet point of views are you guys looking for in the wedding chapter?

2. Okay, so any guesses of what was in the book? What was in it?

3. Should Vince and Reemox get married in the same chapter? (I think its too cheesy like that, but its up to you!)

4. Who should be the angriest there? (I was hoping for Reemoox!)

5. Vincnet's part in here? And should Jane(his sis) die? if yeah then the mom would be angry too (so more killing, oh yeah baby!) and then the king will get pissed too, (so more killing :)

7. This is very important to ask, do you or do you not want some nasty imagery in the killing? (Low, medium, to the MAX?)

6. Prepare for some killing, spells, heart breaks (sorry has to be done!), ANNNNND, Justice! (yeah, Ana-ass will die in the next!)

**THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS THANKS, FOR READING!**


	21. Death creeps in slowly

…:::Death Creeps In:::..

Chapter 19

_Previously…_

"An evil plan?" I smirked.

"No, now wipe that smirk off your face it makes you look like tarantula with your hair like that." She lifted the book to her chest.

Then added. "_Justice" _She walked away. "Come on, its time to take your crown. And ruin a shameful wedding" she called behind her shoulder.

Okay, now I am really scared. What exactly was she planning with those spells? Whatever they are, it's dangerous. And who is it?

* * *

**Reemox POV**

"Baby you could drive my car…" I sang my way through my closet. I chose a faded ripped jeans on a flashy orange shirt.

"Grandma, I am ready!" I hopped down the stairs trying to wear my brown runners.

"What are you wearing?" I met grandma at the end of the warm wooden stairs. Her blonde hair was up in a tight bun, wearing a black dress without her shawl.

"Uh, jeans and my power shirt. Why?" I frowned, I tugged the end of the shirt. I liked it, so what was her problem?

"Its like you _are _your mother." She shook her head and walked to the basement. "Come on now, your shirt screams 'Look at me'. We need to put you in more represent able clothes."

So I decided to humor her and hoped after her. We went around the spells table, to a wall. She lifts her hands, and blue fire shot out towards the wall, it disappeared almost immediately

"Wow, another secret place. What do you do in your free time? Build rat houses?" I asked her curiously. She stopped walking and stared at me. What? Did she find that offensive?

"That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard" She continued walking and stopped in front of a closet. She put her palm in a whole and it opened.

"Put this on dear, and meet me upstairs" She handed me some black outfit. Leather, now _that _is what I am talking about!

I slipped the shorts on, and smiled. It fits me like second skin. I looked at the other piece and grew impatient, a navy armor tank top. I threw it on and grabbed that boots and slipped them on and ran upstairs. I felt…powerful in this outfit. It fit my curves properly. Besides leather is a perfect way to ruin a wedding!

"You need to wrap your hair with this" She handed me a leather string. I lifted my hair up and did what she said. "Wand?" She asked again, fixing her own wand.

"Right here in my boots" I patted them and waited.

"Your antique flower?"

"Its… oh shit she took it from me after!" I yelled.

"That is alright, we will get it back. But now, we must leave. We wasted too much precious time" She said.

Okay, so maybe I was being really slow with everything because I was scared. I mean come on, who knows what is going to happen.

**Annastasia POV**

"This is _not _what I asked you to do, you stupid old hag!" I kicked the shabby looking bitch, she fell and spilled all of the bucket. Stupid much?

"Mom!" I shrieked, where the hell is that stupid bitch? "Mom!" these days you could _never _depend on anyone.

"Do you like this dress Anastasia?" Jane came in _my _room and asked. What an ugly girl, I mean like, who the fuck wears a pink dress for a wedding? Goddess, if she wasn't a huge sucker, I would have definitely hexed her. "Yeah, just lose the dress and the heels" I waved her off and moved towards my dresser, I swayed my hips and stopped. "I just ordered you something, get on it midget" I snapped my fingers.

"What am I supposed to wear?" She stuttered, her _yellow _heels shaking. Pathetic.

"Do I look like a fashion adviser? No. This is _my _day. So don't ruin it, little Jane" I told her. "Helga, in this room right now, where the fuck are you?" I stamped my foot.

"Yes, madam. You called?" The made with no teeth carried her grey dress in.

"Yes I called you, you useless piece of shit. You don't deserve living in this castle, you're so worthless. Now go get my dress and bring the other worthless maids you call _friends_ to make me look presentable." I snapped at her and sat on my comfy chair. It was given by the unseelie court, a pure gold chair, with blue garnet on the seat.

"Anastasia, someone is bringing someone back from the dead. And it feels very wrong" my stupid mother walked in, wrapping the satin red scarf around her.

" Be useful and get on it" I growled at her. What did I say? Stupid.

"Madam, let us dress you now" Fugly and smelly appeared on either sides.

I relaxed and smirked. Soon, I will be known as Queen of the damned, and Reemox will die, while Vincent will be _mine._

**Vincent POV**

"Dude so why the fuck are you slouching down if your happy?" Chad asked me. Like a fucking coward I was sitting in my room, thinking about what the fuck am I supposed to do next. Spastic motherfucker, why the fuck am I getting married to a fucking bitch?

"Shut the fuck up, I am not in the mood" I clenched me teeth. So I fucked up big time, not an unusual thing for me to do.

"Alright, as your wing man and best man, I think I have to ask you this. Do you even want to get married to her?"

" I don't fucking know" I groaned. Fuck this, I have had enough.

"So you don't want in. So why are you going to marry her again?" The douche bag asked a very good question.

"Because fuck ass, I have to. I can't get my crown. And fuck I don't know if it is worth it anymore." I looked at him then kicked his leg, just for the heck of it. Demelza was supposed to be ready any moment now to come. The thing that was really bothering me was Reemox.

"So what are you going to do now? For fuck's sake. What has got into you, you're fucking Vincent, couple of weeks ago, you would have beat the shit out of anyone who tries making you do shit!" The durp was right, what has got into me?

"Your right, now hand me that bottle" I whooshed out of my window. I just hoped that Demelza has everything right and ready.

Looking up I saw my perfect chance. I stood up and willed my wings out, muscles starting shaking in my shoulder blades, thrusting out my wings, I jumped and the cold air wooshed against my face. Best part when you fall, is that if anything goes wrong your _gone_.

**Reemox POV**

"You can not enter this private organization" A black man, armed with swords, stood in front of the door. Which was _My _goal!

"See if I care, now get lost" I growled and when he didn't move, I pulled out _my _knife and plunged it into his heart in one swift movement. "I warned you" I pulled it out, living him limp as he fell on the ground. I willed my knife back into a wand.

Where is she? I looked around, what she was exactly up to. Damn it, only if I knew… I wouldn't be here standing doing _nothing._

"Any objections for their royalties to _not _entwine those two souls for eternity" Someone said, from the other side of the door.

Oh _hell_ no. Say what? I know gran said to stay, but the wedding, is more important than me turning into a penguin.

"_I _do" I kicked the doors open, with one powerful kick. Glaring at the two old women in front. The room was huge, creatures were all seated around the middle circle. Each elder creature had two guards on either side. It almost scared me, creature from all kinds of height, color, shapes and even _density. _But what knocked me out was how hot Vincent looked. I almost grinned and ran into his arms.

Several _oohs _and _aahs _erupted from all around..

"And who are you young lady?" The other old lady that had red hair curled around her face.

"Reemox and I object" I spat in, daring her to say one word.

"Guards! That is the girl who robed me and tried selling me out to the prairie demons!" Stupid Ana-ass opened her ugly throat and shrieked so loud, my own ears probably are now dripping with my blood. Her outfit was white strings that barely covered her chest; a white satin thong was all that I could see. Few words to her. Your trying too hard.

"Go ahead and shriek princess, your guards are all gone, dead. So on with your old lady, what were we saying?" I snapped me fingers.

" What is the meaning of this?" Several creatures stood up.

"_This _ceremony is not happening. And that bitch is not who she is saying she is" I acknowledged one of them, stating it like it was no problem. I always got paid to ruin weddings; only way I could afford to eat.

" she-" Vincent's mother stood up and was about to say something. Humor me please.

" What-" Another lady stood up, looking more like Ana-ass, her mother. So stupidity runs in the family. Good to know.

"Hold on, so who is she then and who are _you?_" A man stood up, black hair glittered to the top, his silver wings to the side, they looked narrow and small. Must be a fairy.

"As I told her, I am Reemox. Demelza is my grandmother" Everyone gasped…its getting really old, my reasonable side snapped, ready to kill them. "which makes me the rightful queen" I was raging with anger, just a vibe I noticed.

"That is preposterous; Liljanna and Arbin never had any children. Demelza was gone with them too, this child is ruining my son's wedding" king _Vivian_ said who names a male Vivian?

"And this is were you are wrong" The mystical voice stepped in behind me, now guards jumped back and hissed. " Am right here Vivian" She looked at him, through her wise milky green eyes.

"Demelza?" The other older lady recovered the fastest, looking as happy as a bird.

"Yes Malenette?" Grandma looked at her, she seemed to like her.

"Your alive" She breathed out.

"Yes I am very much alive." She looked amused. Finally she comes, now when will the killing start?

"So this really is your granddaughter?" A tall lady, with long silver hair and long ears danced around her guards and stood few feet away from us. The Seelie queen, I have seen her pictures.

"yes she is" she smiled at her.

"Well then, I am very impressed. She is the most astonishing creature that I have ever met, gorgeous indeed." The man that I earlier spook to looked at me, a glint in his eyes as his eyes roomed me, as if I could change everything. Shit, that _is _the Unseelie king.

"Everyone let us not forget what was about to happen in here" Another man stood up. Werewolf, something whispered in me. Its like I could feel everything, something changed in me, I could feel it in my soul and deeply in my roots.

"yes and who is Anastasia then? A goblin women stood up, she looked a little bit pretty. I mean for a goblin?

"She was supposed to be my cousin, the one that tried killing me when I was with Oria" I said. I think that was her name, or Aria.

"And is that true Oria?" A women turned and look at _Oria. _

"No, Anastasia was offering Reemox all her help, but Reemox stole a book from me and planted a curse on Anastasia to keep her from marrying Vincent. She should be hanged!" Oria, pretended to be honest.

_WHAT!_

"Oria, you were a dear friend of mine. Last warning and be honest, did she really start it?" Grandma narrowed her eyes in anger and spoke slowly.

" In my own eyes Demelza" Oria hissed at my grandma. Bitch, how could she?

"yes mother, perhaps you were wrong about that biddy." Ana-ass's mom said, floating towards grand, her brown hair flying all around her as she pointed at me in pure hate.

"No I was wrong about _you_, _you're_ a shame on me." Grand shook her head. Oh, _burn_ you old bitch. "this wedding is over"

"No it is not mother, and I will make sure of it. If _she_ is dead, then _my_ daughter will take the crown" she lifted her hand up ready to throw a spell at me, she got shoved to the left. I looked at who shoved her. Vincent.

"Let go of her you animal!" Someone yelled at him.

And so hell broke over. I looked over but I was held back, my hands got chained and I was thrown somewhere. It was another place. The mountains. "Looks like I will have to kill you on my own!" She appeared in front of me.

"Let me go or shit is going down" I growled at her.

"Pathetic. Just. Like. Your. Mother" She hissed and lunged at me. Something dug up my skin on my back, deep pain shook me and made me choke blood, I tried coughing it all out, but I got punched.

I wanted to grab my wand, or just choke a spell out. But I couldn't damn it, I couldn't. "Now die!" she shoved something down my throat, the heavy milky liquid ran through me like a poison. No!

Then I got pushed over, my body was numb, nothing hurt or mattered anymore, I was thrown and I was rolling down, my body was dead meat. Not able to move, I was dead. I realized that when the pain was over. As I laid there, not seeing a thing. Pain would come and go, but the more it came , the more a burn, burnt my body and drained my brain. I was dead, that's what I was. The feeling overwhelmed me. I was _dead_.

"_No! _Mom do something. Mom, _please_ help her. I can't loose her, I just got her back. Mom!" A honey like voice wailed from far as it came closer. "Honey _please_ wake up. Wake up!" she yelled, it should have felt like she was shaking me, but I knew that she couldn't. Her voice though. I could swear that I knew it, I tried crying. But all I did was sob from inside. I knew that voice, damn it. I was angry that I couldn't name it!. "Mom, she poisoned her! Damn it Ida, I am going to kill you. Sister be damned!" the honey like voice left, leaving me numb and limp in the darkness. If this was death. Then I don't want to be in it, I wanted to be alive again. To breath and run. Feel the wind and laugh. No this wasn't death anymore, this was _hell._

And so I waited and waited. Counted and counted. Dreamt and wished. But nothing put me out of this misery. I was dead. It was over, Anastasias won, and I lost. I was dead and gone.

Gone…

"bring in the boy. She will wake up for him" Grandma instructed quietly. Who was the boy? What was she talking about? To who was she binging him to?

"I thought he was-" The honey like voice sounded confused. He what? Tell me! I wanted to demand, yell, anything.

"We were wrong" Grand replied quietly.

"He will kill her mom!" The honey like voice begged, sounding scared. No, don't be! Whoever he was, grandma could stop him. I know she coul

"Too late, he came" she replied, her voice was controlled.

As I listened for what happened next, I heard metal hit the ground, and a dark aroma came closer to me. A vampire controlled it, but a fallen angel was there with it.

"What happened?" The velvet soothing voice asked quietly. It sounded like it didn't care, but I knew that the truth was masked. Masked by the carelessness, it masked fear.

"Ida poisoned her" grandma said quietly.

"So much for your plan, right Demelza?" the velvet voice sounded bitter, it was throwing angry vibes off.

"Don't forget who you are talking to child" Grandma warned it. No, don't hurt him. Please don't. It didn't mean anything harmful. Please don't, anything but that!

"Cut the crap Demelza. You know I don't give a fuck about that" It roared with anger. The soothing tune that it carried was hidden now. No, don't fight her, she will kill you!

"I am warning you" she warned again.

"Yeah, well so am I. Now tell me, why the fuck did it not go like you planned it? Why the fuck is she on her back like that. Un-_fucking- _conscience!" It growled again, no more controlled. I wanted to prtect it. Damn it, I could couldn't move. I tried regaining my senses.

"Is she in pain?" It asked quietly, this time controlled.

"I don't know" grandma admitted, a wave of shame and regret came off.

"So she could be in fucking pain this very second, while we are sipping piss?" It growled, anger came again.

"Mom, isn't there somethingthat we could do?"

"No, she has to come back on her own now"

"Move out of my way then" a shuffle shook the unbearble silence, the something was flowing dwon my throat. Drop by drop. Was it the piosin finishing up? _No _not the pain again!

"Don't be stupid child. If she wakes up, you will be her bound to her. A prisoner!" Grandma threw in, her voice distracted me a bit. Something to focus on.

"Does it look like I fucking care?" it replied, angry at what my grandma said. I was too, the fluid that was dripping down my throat was heaven. I wanted more of this nucture. be my prisoner a voice hissed and urged at the back of my head.

"You really love her" the honey like voice wispered in awe and shock.

"No I fucking hate her. that's why I am giving my blood to her" it growled back, sercastically.

**Third POV**

Demelza threw in as she saw the vampire prince, hand himself over for her granddaughter. He was her prisoner now, she thought. _She _was happy, he granddaughter _owns _him now, but her fear was what her _granddaughter _will say.

"Does it look like I fucking care?" Vincent didn't care, not at all. As long as he could get her back on her feet. No he didn't care.

"You really love her" Liljana wispered in surprise.

"No I fucking hate her. that's why I am giving my blood to her" Vincent wanted to rip their heads open and then lel all the blood gush out drip on the ground. If they were paying attention like they were supposed to, she wouldn't be unconscience.

Reemox felt something pushimg against her immune system. She should feel scared, petrified even, she told herself. But it pulled her in like a magnet. She heard it calling and purring her name. It was dangerous yes. But it excited something in her. The scent knocked her even more, she felt lust. uncontollable lust when she sensed the dangerous male scent.

But this angel was also in agony, it was hidding. As if it had been tortured when it was a child. A wave of protectivness made her realize that she should wake up. She _had _to comfort it.

The moment Vincent felt that the link was complete he asked her almost immediatly. "Reemo, are you in pain?"

"What?" He heard her voice faint and trierd. He hated that she sounded so week. He wanted to be angry at demelza, but he was angry at himself. _He _left her defensless and tiered. _And _he hated himself for it. It was all _his _fault. What if she was in pain?

Demelza and liljana waited and looked at their only hope.

"Reemox can you wake up?Or do you want to rest some more?" He wanted to ask more, but he couldn't. A big voice in his head yelled at him to be smart. this was a battle that you were surounded with, people were fighting around you. you can't just sit here. it's either you move her, or wake her up right now!

"Yes, just hold on" Her voices shook. He wanted to hit something. Was she in pain? Why did he not feel it?

"Alright take your time" Vincent started blocking all of his thoughts and memmroies, carefully making a wall as she tried gaining her conscience. He didn't anyone to know them. Not now or _ever._

Reemox felt everything pull back. Her senses were back. She faught and won as each layer got lifted. Each layer of darkness got lifted. Each layer got lighter. Each chain loosened. Until she was able to feel every muscle inside her.

Until she kicked the last layer of her with one last and powerful kick. She opened her eyes, and everything was sharp. She was raging in anger. Never in her entire life was she this angry. And only one thing was in her mind.

_Killing..._

* * *

**(A/N) **: Hoooow was it?

Is she a vampire now?

What was wrong with Vince?

Who is the lady with the honey like voice?

Tune in to find out!

_THANKS FOR READING!_

_^.^_


	22. Broken Jars

...:::Broken Jars:::..

Chapter 20

_Previously..._

Until she kicked the last layer of her with one last and powerful kick. She opened her eyes, and everything was sharp. She was raging in anger. Never in her entire life was she this angry. And only one thing was in her mind.

_Killing..._

* * *

My eyes saw everything different. Newer, cleaner, more colorful. But my inner monster was not satisfied, it wanted to kill. And it wanted to do that now.

I looked at the person who was holding my arm as I lay on the cold musty wet ground. Vincent.

"Can you fight?" Three words, that's it. But I understood them perfectly. It made me jump up, my arms were to my sides, ready to fight. I didn't bother looking at him, because I knew that my target was out there, calling for me to kill. I saw the huge yellow bubble that was wrapped around us. I grabbed my wand from my boots, causing all my bones to crack. It felt good.

I walked out of the bubble, creating an elastic that opened only for me and the person behind me. It snapped shut when we stepped out. "Ready?" He asked looking at me, his eyes were cold. The vampire took over at the moment, but a faint flicker in his eyes showed concern.

"Yes" I almost growled.

"Lets go then" He said and we dropped in another dimension. I felt the stretch around us. It was a forest, a forest thick green that stretched for miles. Vincent gave me a signal with his hand. _Follow me._

In a blur he surged forward, after a certain scent, that I now smelled too. I ran after him, casting a speed spell that made me keep up. There scents were closer now, they were running. They even hexed themselves to hide their scents and sounds, but they were no match for me right now.

I was at Vincent's heels when we suddenly came to a sudden halt.

I looked around. It was a clearing, a huge clearing that had an _army_. A demon army that stretched for miles and miles. Demons were stretched out at the front. But other creatures were also there, wings, horns, scales, fangs, furs, weapons. Everything, it seemed as if they were trained, as they were eager, some were smirking or growling. Waiting.

They knew that we were going to come here. They planned it. They waited, It was a trap. And we came right into it. Vincent and I.

"Vincent, choose now. Either die with her, or kill her right now!" An angry Anastasia stood at the back of her army. Coward.

I looked at Vincent. I was scared, not from what was going to happen to me physically. But mentally.

I waited as I looked at his pale face. His eyes were so cold looking as he stared at her. His black hair was disheveled, he fought. I realized, of course he did. But where were the rest?

"That question should be directed to you. But too late, you already made your choice" He spat in. It looked like he was about to spring somewhere, but something stopped him.

"With what army? Its only you two" She let out a loud laugh, that crackled the sky.

"He has us" The Seelie queen stood behind us, her army in position.

"And us" Queen Latisha from the desserts.

"Us too!" King Salvatore of the Angels, roared.

"And us"

"Us"

"Us"

Everyone lined up behind us. They all waited for both of us. The Seelie Queen smiled at me, but I turned around quickly, trying to avoid her icy face.

"All of you will die. All you freaks know nothing of what I am! I have Oria, my mother and the most powerful creatures all lined up. You all shall die!" She felt threatened, I knew it.

"We have the Prince himself" The Unseelie King, cracked his neck to the side. As if having Vince would make it really obvious about who is going to win, _us._

"And Reemox" Grandma stood beside me. She touched my shoulder with hers. She looked focused and ready.

"I will kill that bitch!" She shrieked.

Something clicked in his face, he sprung forward, with one expression that was on his face_, hunger_

He sprung into the army, he was going to get killed. But everyone seemed to think that, that was a signal to start. So I did the only thing I could too. I sprung forward.

A fire demon sprung towards me too. We collided and he tried burning me with his sharp edged hair and to claw my face into shreds. But I held my wand tighter and threw salt water at him, burnt him into ash. I didn't have time for thinking, because five came at me at once. I kicked one with one leg, grabbed my dagger that had salt in and thrashed it into one's heart, pulling it out, I shoved it into the one behind me without turning around. Shouts and shrieks ran all around. But I had one target. Anastasia.

I threw more spells and jumped at a winged girl that seemed to be throwing arrows at _Jacey_, but Jacey quickly grabbed her own arrows and killed her. I jumped off her the moment she was a foot away from the ground.

"Cover my back!" I yelled at her fiercely. Then I went straight forward, bodies falling down. A sword hung around a goblin's head, popping out of his eye, yellow mushy liquid dripped down. Another goblin came at me, swinging a huge wooden crowbar at me; I ducked out, ripped the sword off the dead goblin's head and went straight for the bigger one. In one plunge, he laid on the ground. I killed and shoved my way through. Jacey covering my back, and other several armed creatures helped out.

My legs kicked a man with grey skin off, my boots dug in his skin. The edges of them had poison that sprung at it.

Until I reached my target.

"Hey bitch? Remember me?" I snapped as I saw her, the moment she turned around, I punched her. I punched her _hard _making her head snap back. It felt good hitting her. Oh god, it felt soo good.

"_You!_ " She shrieked, growling at me.

"Yes, me. And that _you _is also going to kill you" I kicked her right in her ribcage, cracking it. No mercy. I was beyond _mercy._

Then I got shoved, but this time I was ready. "Yes mom, kill her!" I heard the bitch yell to her mom. Encouraging her to kill _me._

But I was ready, I was a _fast_ learner. The moment I felt her try and conjure a hex to paralyze me. I beat her to it, hexed _her _and shoved _her _to a tree. Vines wrapped around her, holding her in place. I wanted to kill her. But Anastasia was my first priority. Kill her, then her mom. The mom will die later.

I turned at Anastasia but saw that she conjured up _demons. _So I fought fire with fire. I conjured my own.

I was caught in the moment when I was too late to notice ten of them were shooting fire at me. Blue and red fire. But air pushed the flames away, I looked up and saw a tall and muscled creature with huge black wings. Vincent. He landed on his feet and swung his fist and hit so much that the demons_ coward _away. Demons _never _cower away. Then I realized, and it hit me hard. Vincent _was _a killing machine, this was why everyone feared him. He could vanish, conquer and kill you in a blink of an eye. His face was controlled and focused. Always, whenever he was serious. But his accurate and vicious speedy moves told you more. It was stupid, just _stupid _of me to think so at this moment. But he truly did look sexy as he killed. So sue me and my raging hormones!

My demons fired at the angry Anastasia, and I snapped back. "Ever heard of a dead zombie?" I called at her as she ran away. Never am I letting her run away. She will die today.

She threw a spell that knocked _me _into a tree. Vines went around me, harsh thick and sharp vines wrapped around me. They tightened every second. I commanded them away, they felt pressure from my magic and her's. But mine pushed faster and harder. I won. With one tug, I would be free. But I wanted to catch her of guard first.

"No, but a dead bitch came _once "_ She stood in front of me, smug.

"Your wrong" I smirked. I had no clue what she meant, but I knew she was wrong.

I snapped the vines off with my blade and got up in one motion. "the bitch came twice" I hissed in her face and kicked her to the ground. She fell there, unable to move, paralyzed. The moment she understood why she couldn't move, a horror look on her face showed recognition. Recognition of _defeat._

"No, you can't win!" She chocked out.

I lifted my wand out, not to waste any time and was about to mutter an Exorcism spell when something jumped on my back.

"No , you will not kill my best friend" _Jane, _Vince's sister thrashed against me.

"Get off me!" I tried getting her of my back . If I don't gain my attention back, I might lose the hex I am conjuring.

I turned around and saw Vincent grab his sister's back and hurled her to the ground. She snapped something at him, the he snapped something back at her. But I got whipped with something hard, that knocked me down on my knees and to the ground. I looked up and saw a huge snake, its scale green and dry. Its tail wiggling ready to strike again. But it's face had _Anastasia's _face. I looked at where I left her and saw that she was gone. _She_ was the snake. I shoved myself back and stared. What the heck is she?

"Fooled you" She spat out, as if two people spoke at the same time, both had so much venom.

"Does it matter?" I stood up, jumped up and my wand formed into an axe. I swung it into her unsuspecting form and broke her shell. She kicked me into the ground and was about to do something when I quickly took my chance. It was now, or never. I morphed my axe into a sword and _slashed _her head. Her body turned back and fell, limp on the ground. Her face was full of shock, her head rolled down.

She was dead. I finally killed her. I looked around and the sky got angry. Clouds were grey as I turned to the two voices.

"No! You killed her!" Jane yelled and lunged at me, but Vincent quickly grabbed her and _shook _her.

"Last warning Jane, and you are dead" He was dead serious as he warned his sister.

"No, I will kill her right now!" She refused to back down. Before I got a chance to say anything. Her head just _snapped. _I looked horror struck at Vince.

She choked out three words. "Your own _sister" Three_ words that struck me hard of what he just did.

He killed his sister.

"No!" Vincent's mom came into view and sobbed as she saw her daughter, dead on the ground. I got whipped _again_, shoved to her _dead _body. Big mistake, and that was exactly why Anastasia's mom threw me there. To let Jane's mom think it was _me _who killed her.

"How dare you?" She yelled at me, ready to kill me.

"Back off" Vincent crouched in front of me.

"No, get out of my way!" His mom, angry and broken hearted. Lunged at me, but stopped in mid air and her body crumpled into _pieces._

Who was doing that? It wasn't me. So was it-

From the corner of my eye, I saw another witch lunge at me taking the opportunity. so I grabbed my wand from the ground and pointed it at her. Demons attacked her, bringing her down. I brought a sword and shoved it into her heart.

"Shameful, very shameful of you killing your own mother and sister. A huge disappointment, a shame to your family too" King Vivian ran and collided with his son. It was one on one fight. A father and a son.

I looked around and saw Anastasia's mom and some lady with black hair fight. Who the heck was _she? _

Demelza was fighting Oria, Jacey was flying, dropping rocks on goblins. Chad was there too, the king and queens stood back, while their people fought for them. It was a crisis

Then I was grabbed from behind. "Drop the wand Liljana, or your daughter is going to die" Someone, Anastasia's mom said. Holding me, having a pointy object on my throat.

Shit. Shit on a stick.

Where did she come from? And that was when everyone froze, fists were inches away from faces. Fire was frozen in mid air. Spells, venoms, colors everything stopped.

Demelza pulled back from Oria's dead body.

"Don't be stupid. She has nothing to do with this!" The lady with black hair, and green eyes demanded helplessly. I knew her from my visions! Her face was longer, her body more slender as she held her ground.

"But she does" and with that she said before she shoved the sword on my throat. Bitch. I struggled from her grip, but it was useless.

Vincent took the opportunity to disappear in the thin air and come at her from behind. But she already knew, she shoved me to the ground and pushed him off, he flipped in the air and she was about to throw a spell when he locked eyes with me, _open up. _A voice said in my head, it was emotionless, but it still sounded like a demand.

The sky opened up , and clouds started gathering. Lightning struck and wind whipped everything around. I so I pushed her off to the sky, like the voice commanded again. She shrieked and pulled me by my arm.

I got lifted in the air, struggling for her to let go. When Vincent pushed me hard on the ground and separated me from her. His body covered me, but didn't touch me. He looked down at me in shock. His eyes were wide in horror and his mouth was in 'o'

Her shrieks ran through the air and the ground started shaking. Everyone started yelling as it started raining hard, because the ground was swallowing allot of creatures. Demelza and that lady _liljana _yelled for us to come.

But the earth cracked underneath us and we fell into the darkness, swallowing us and shadowing us away from _everyone else_…

* * *

"Ow" I sat up from my previous position and looked around as I rubbed my arm that was red. I looked around and panicked. It was very dark, and damp. It looked like a cave. To my right was a huge wall, I saw Vincent's shirt on the floor. I stood up and groaned, my muscles were sore. I took slow steps around the wall and stopped.

Vincent sat down on the edge in front of a small grey pond that reflected a high rough rock ceiling.

"Vincent?" I checked out. He never turned around, just kept on looking forward. I looked around and saw that we were alone. Really alone, the light was dim and it was damp.

I walked forward and crouched down next to him, he had his elbows on his knees, lips in a straight line and his eyes were looking forward.

"Hey" I said sofly and sat down, looking down.

"hey" He said back, a little bit off the tone.

"Are you alright?" I asked him.

"yeah, you" He replied.

"No" I admitted and looked up at the ceiling.

"Your enthusiasm makes me feel dull Reemox. Tune it down bit" He retorted sarcastically.

"What-" I was about to ask but then shook my head. " How did we get here?" I asked him instead.

"Bloodshed" He bitterly said.

When I didn't show any signs of understanding, he continued. " More than three witches died. More than a thousand goblins and demons were gone. Angels, vampires, were's, fairies, pixies and so on. The ground above us is bloodshed." He replied.

"What- so we are stuck here?" I looked at him and touched his shoulder. Then flinched back when I touched his naked skin.

"No-" He stopped to choose his words slowly. " What happened up there was a ritual. When allot of _different _mythical creatures die, it is like a ritual was preformed and an order for the ground to open up, for a separation between the fighters.

"When does it open up, I mean for us to get out of here?" I asked.

" It doesn't open. Unless half of the people in it die. That means either you or me" He looked at me, dead in the eyes. He looked like he is about to have a breakdown.

No!

"You mean one of us has to _die? _" I chocked out. And then like the asshole he was, he threw his head back and started laughing.

"You should have seen your face! _You mean_ _d-die?" _He mocked me and continued roaring out with laughter.

Why you little son of a bitch… " I can't believe you! You almost made me faint! Vincent when will you grow up!" I bit my lips to keep from joining in the laughter.

"Well, it was a good opportunity. Besides I have never seen a person have so many expressions on their face when they hear few words!" He exclaimed and winked at me, nudging my shoulder.

"Get bent!" I hissed in his face. I am so close to slapping him. I can't believe him! I almost had a heart attack too!

"Sorry babe, I am a giver not a taker" He winked again and continued laughing.

"We will see who is babe when we get out of here" I muttered under my breath. My cheeks flaming red. Who says that anymore? _I am a giver, not a taker. _I mocked him.

"I heard that. And in case you didn't understand what it means. I mean when a young horny boy is ready to thrust, -" He pretended to put a serious face on.

"One more word, and I swear to god Vincent I will-" I was about to threaten him, when he cut me off.

"God Vincent? That's not very creative, I was thinking about Vincent the do-" I cut him off before he began fantasizing about himself.

"Zip it" I put my hand out , then closed it, as if I did that to his mouth. "How do we _really _get out of here" I asked seriously.

"Well, it says that-" He began to grin. "That we have to fuck each other like bunnies do" He grinned crookedly, so I shoved him back.

"How about you tell me the _other _version. Not some fantasy!" I pressed in.

"You mean _my _fantasy?" He wiggled his eyebrows. I almost gave in, he made everything so alive and funny. So I decided to make him eat his own words.

"You mean that you want me to die? Was that part of the fantasy?" I challenged him, raising one eyebrow.

"No, never. I mean the other-" He stopped smiling and corrected me.

"I was just kidding sheesh. Who made you my mom all of the sudden?" I sat back.

"Hold that thought, we have to talk about your mom." He held a finger out. " It will open up soon, not sure when. But we can't die in this cave." He rushed in to get my previous question answered.

"Oh, that's cool" I took everything in. "You were saying about my mom?" I asked him. She died long time ago. He doesn't need to apologize.

"Okay, do you think she is alive or dead?" He asked seriously.

"Dead. Where are you going with this?" I asked in confusion.

"Liljana, that women with black hair, the one that cried out when Ida held you-" I drifted off and remembered the honey like voice, how familiar it sounded. The lady that cried out in the battle, calling me her daughter.

_"_She is my mother" I finished for him, I was in a daze.

"Yeah…she is you mom." He said uncomfortably.

"Oh my god. My mom is alive!" I exclaimed and jumped at him. "She's alive!" I shook him by his shoulders.

"yeah she is! Wohoa, yay mom power" He pulled himself out of my grip.

"Wait- how is she alive? I thought she was dead!" I pulled back in confusion.

"That was what I was going to tell you. Remember the hyper tea shoved demelza? Your _grandma? _" He asked.

"Yeah?" I didn't see how this was related.

"Apparently, Demelza was having those herbs to fill her powers to the max, to bring her daughter back. I helped her with er, something too." He watched my expression the whole time.

" That means that everyone can come back. Even my dad!" I looked at him wide eyed.

"No, they-uh did a special spell, because they knew that Liljana was going to get murdered someday…"

"So…" I frowned.

"She never died" He finished off.

"Wow" I exhaled.

"Yeah, that sums it up for your family huh?" He laughed shakily.

"Vincent…you-" I looked at him sadly.

"They knew. They chose. We were a done deal package." He looked away.

"Vince, I am so sorry. I wish if I did something to stop you" I said honestly.

"Done what? Reemox. They asked for it. They know that I can't- I can't control what I am when I am killing. It was a miracle that I actually warned them!" He laughed without humor. "Of course, I will always miss them, but not in a-who-am-I –to-cuddle-with-now- type. We were never close." He stared at me then grinned.

"Why ask?" He looked at me.

"I gained a mom, and you lost a mom eh?" I looked at him.

"I guess. Besides, I should thank you. My family were the most annoying mosquito swarm ever." He laughed.

"I just..never mind. Lets talk about something else." I looked away.

"Well Anastasia is dead" He offered.

"And you don't have to marry her anymore" I added.

Then I remembered something.

"Demelza once said something about your past. She said that it was your story to tell not hers…" I threw in.

"Why does it matter now?" He asked.

"Why do you have your shirt off?" I asked back. I looked down on his chest and quickly looked up to his face. I didn't want to get caught, so sue me.

"Because smart ass, it had blood. While you were taking a little nap, I cleaned it and now it's drying" He raised one eyebrow.

"The past?" I reminded him.

"It doesn't matter" He stood up and put his shirt on.

"Yes it does" I stood up and walked towards him as he fixed his shirt.

"There is nothing to tell" he stared back at me, not smiling. Good, I wasn't either.

"Just spit it out!" I yelled.

"Why? So that you can pity me?" He took a step forward.

"Maybe! Now tell me" I glared at him.

"I had a rough childhood." He said finally, with one last glare from him, he went and faced the wall. Putting his palms out flat on the wall. "My mother was not the one that I killed today. That-that was my step mother. Jane was my step sister. My mom died long time ago." He looked up at the ceiling,

"It all started when she passed away. I was just a child when they wanted to _experiment _and _do _things. My dad…couldn't do a thing, his father ordered him." He stopped for a while. I thought he wasn't going to say anything.

"I guess it was all in my mom's powers. She was the angel part of me. She was the most elegant and forgiving person that I have ever meet. But she died from poisoning. No one knows how- I always suspected Jane's mom." He said bitterly.

"Anyways, before my father got re-married. I was raised by the general's wife. Adele, she… was just a miserable bitch that used me for-_certain _things. I was a child back then, didn't understand what rape meant. The General, just worsened it all for me. I was very powerful, even when I was a kid. I controlled the dead, raised them. It takes allot to use my other powers. Every day, different tests were done to me, leaving me exhausted and blood starved. I would go to my room, crying I guess and Adele would be there _waiting. _All that time I would wonder were my mom went. She was there every day, how come she disappeared all of the sudden. Did she _not want me anymore?_ " He stopped again.

All I saw was his back, it was stiff and so I started crying. Soundless tear drops were falling down on my cheeks, slowly.

"That actually was the only question that I thought about. But when my dad got remarried I just _snapped _. I meet Chad at school, we got in trouble and I finally stood up. Jacey saw the General killing his own wife because he couldn't control his anger. And I simply stopped getting attached to anything. I sort of have a shield that shielded me from people" he finished. I ran and threw my arms from behind around him and started crying.

It wasn't fair, I can't believe people would do such things. And so I cried and thought of how tortured he was. I just imagined a small version of Vincent sitting down on the corner of his room, crying silently having no one to help and comfort.

"Why are _you _crying?" He spun my around and looked amused.

"How-_how _could you not care now? Vincent they _hurt _you multiple times. I am so sorry for everything!" I sobbed more and hugged him really tight. So… you could say that I lost my sanity.

"Stop crying. I told you, I moved on. Now stop crying or the cave might break down" He smiled gently wiping my stupid tears.

"Fuck that, Vincent. I _saw _you, when I was unconscious. Don't fucking lie to me! I felt how hurt you were!" I looked at him, angrily. Why was he so stubborn?

"Why are _you _so stubborn?" He raised one eyebrow.

"Because I don't know what to do" I whispered and took a step back. "Because I feel like a selfish bitch. I was never supposed to push you into saying that. I hurt you even more by thinking about it." I shed one more tear.

"And that is _exactly _ why I didn't want to tell you. Reemox, I moved on, I know maybe I still have some memories. But I moved on, I _chose _to share it with you. I never do something I don't want to do" he pulled me by my wrists forward, putting one hand on his chest, were his heart was beating.

"How d I know that you're just not saying that?" I looked at him, raising my eyebrows and challenged him.

"I guess you will just have to" He released one hand and pulled my hair away from my face and kissed me to shut me up because I was going to ask more questions. He dropped one hand and wrapped one arm around my waist and put his hand on my lower back. I always knew leaves were lucky. They would float away, not having any fears. From one area to another. Looking around the world and-

"You know, this would work _much _better if you didn't think about leaves" He grinned down at me as he pulled back an inch. His eyes swimming with emotion.

"And, it would work much better if _you _didn't go peaking around people's minds" I grinned back and wrapped my arms around his neck.

"Well, you gotta know what people think of you!" He laughed.

"How about you just ask?" I raised an eyebrow.

"Where is the fun in that?" He pulled me close.

"Oh yeah, where in deed. I thought you said you can't read everyone's mind whenever you feel like it" I threw in.

"And so I lied. I am an excellent liar" he smiled, playing with my hair.

"Oh please. Get over yourself" I pushed him away and walked away.

"No really, I am so good. That I fooled you into thinking that I would respect your _privacy_, I mean who does that!" he laughed from behind me. Uh people with morals!

"yeah, who does that!" I looked over my shoulder. "_Now shut up, your giving me a headache_" I mocked him. Using his own words against him.

"You never give up do you?" he laughed again and sat down as I stretched on the floor closing my eyes.

"Nope!"

* * *

**Along chappy for your patience!**

**How was it?**

** I want each one of you guys to **_**REVIEW! **_

_**I am seriuos, I need feedbacks...how am I supossed on continueing if no one encourages?**_

_**THANKS FOR READING, hope you liked it!**_


	23. Let's Get Bent

...:::Let's Get Bent:::..

Chapter 21

**Jane: **that's so cool! Ha-ha, thanks for ruining the age. *Wink* *Wink*

**Indigo Grey :** Haha, thanks for the review! I will try and write faster and faster!

**TheSongzTremaineSingz-Jazz: **yeah, Finally they are dead! Thanks for the review!

**nelsonstudenthigh09: **Thanks, The story loves its readers too xD (Cheesy Alarm gone Off!)

**tomkat96: **I think they got in the way too! Thanks for reviewing! :D

**Allie: **Thank soo much. Alright, I will get to the fixing when I am free. BUT, alright so with the fighting…

_Reemox and Vince hunt Anastasia and her mom( Ida)._

_They look like they are about to lose, but then allot of other creatures join the battle, and Vince becomes sorta the 'commander' and the 'bad' creatures fight 'the good' ones._

_Reemox kills Anastasia. _

_Liljana (Reems mom) kills Ida_

_Demelza kills Oria_

_Vincent kills, his step mom, dad and half-sister._

_But because of the mass amount of crearures dying, the hexed ground opens up as an earthqwake. To stop the killing, and basically Reemox and Vincent stay underground until the cave openes up for them._

_Hope that helped!_

_Thanks for all of the reviews!_

* * *

_Previously:_

"You never give up do you?" he laughed again and sat down as I stretched on the floor closing my eyes.

"Nope!"

* * *

"Reemox, wake up. We are moving" I felt someone shake me, Putting their hand on my waist and the other dragging on my neck, hoping to creep me out. So I did the opposite and moaned, when they moved their hand away I stopped and said.

"Okay, you go ahead and leave." I shoved a hand away. I kept my eyes closed, because of the headache I was scared of getting.

"Sure… You could stay here were predators have their fun" I felt my weight shift into arms and then heard a gostly chuckle after I mentally told them to '_Fuck off'_

* * *

"She is going to wake up, put that back!" I heard someone hiss before I groaned and sat up. I looked around and found myself in my old room. My _human _room!

Oh my god! I looked up and laughed my ass off. It was my painted eyelashes! Right where I left them!

"Your daughter is the moodiest person I have ever meet. She woke up once _growling." _I heard a Vince laugh behind my _mom. _"You know, just saying…"

And that was when I really paid attention to her I stopped, dead in track.

"Mom?" I popped the word out after a pregnant silence that made us all freeze. I said the word like I was joking, laughing at the fact. When really, I was scared. I already learnt my mom wasn't really mine, but a guard, Let alone that the real one was dead. So yeah I was scared, and cautious.

"Boy, Out. Follow me" Grandma stood up and instructed Vince, pointing with her head towards the door.

"Right…" He stood up slowly winking at me then walked outside, but not before he gave me a small salute.

"I don't know what she sees in him…" grandma closed the door behind them. And so we were left alone. Mother and daughter.

"Your taking your throne in six days. Are you excited?" She smiled at me, shifting in her seat, crossing her legs.

"Oh yea, very" I said sarcastically. Her features were soft yet stern. Her eyes burnt back with power. I sat up straighter and pulled my legs closer.

"It really isn't bad. You would have… assistance, people to help you." She stated and took a sip from a cup. Lemonade, so the mom sips tea and the daughter lemonade.

"Let's talk about you. How do you feel?" She put her glass down and gave me all her attention.

"I am sort of used to the chaos now" I laughed. "But also overwhelmed and might possibly be excited" I added.

"Good but what about him?" She looked at the closed door and then at me.

"What about him?" I asked. Yeah, what about Vincent?

"What happened in-" she was cut off by a _beep, beep _sound. "I will have to get that. We will talk later." She hurried outside.

Fuck My Life…

* * *

"Do I have to walk? Can't you, like, carry me?" I avoided all the mushy slippery green leafy things on the ground.

I looked at him in front of me walking like he owned the place. Wearing a white tight shirt and ripped jeans. Typical Vincent style.

I jumped on a huge bark and hopped down, hitting Vincent on purpose. "Oh sorry!" I stopped and mocked a shock face. " I didn't see you there" I pushing him and walked in front of him. How do you like my back now?

"You, my dear, crave the attention don't you?" He wrapped one arm around my shoulder, pulling me close, bumping my hips with his.

"No, I just don't like being ignored" I mumbled.

"I wasn't ignoring you… I just didn't know what to say" He laughed at _my _logic, pulling me closer and kissed my head.

"Sure…Then how about you carry me?" I didn't wait for his response and quickly turned in front of him.

"You haven't walked a long distance in two days." He grinned crookedly.

"Fine, guess I will just have to… walk and might trip even…" I trailed off and lifted one leg up and wrapped it around his waist, rasing my eyebrows.

He stared back and smirked. "Why are you smirking?" I asked suspiciously, backing away.

"You still want me to carry you?" He licked his lip in a predator way, moving forward towards me slowly.

"Vincent I swear you do anything that will-" I zapped in front of me and threw me over his shoulder and walked.

" Doesn't this remind you of something?" He looked over his shoulder.

"Yep, yep it did" I laughed as I looked down at his ass. Old memories flooded back.

_I took my good hand and was about to slap him ass when he chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned._

_Flashback:_

_I took my good hand and was about to slap him ass when he chuckled. "I wouldn't do that if I were you." He warned._

_"Why, afraid I would huuuuurt you?" I grinned._

_He snorted. Asshole, I slapped his ass._

_SLAP! I shot upward. "I can't believe you just did that! You perv" I gasped._

_"An ass is an ass. You have an ass and so do I. You slapped mine and in return I slapped yours, although it did give me a chance to touch your tiny ass. In either way, you slapped my ass first, so you're the pervert." He talks allot, he could have just said you slapped my ass first. But noooo, he has to rub it in with his, oh sexy accent._

_Before I was in control of what I was doing I slapped his ass, again. What, I was angry…_

_He sighed, but didn't slap my ass. "It seems like you really do like my hands touching your ass. Don't worry; we will play spanking together later." He winked over his shoulder. I immediately flushed several shades of red; I was appalled at my sudden excitement for that 'time'. "But we need to get your hand checked, since you won't let me check it" He called over his shoulder._

_Flashback ends_

"And your still a little pervert" He stated.

"Do you know how pathetic it is for a guy to tell a girl that she is a pervert?" I laughed at him.

" What am I supposed to say? "Oh yeah baby say that one more time?" He pulled me down and smirked at me, waiting for me to say something.

That punk, he led me into a trap!

" Maybe, maybe not _baby V" _I cooed and squeezed one of his cheeks and walked in front of him

"It's actually beautiful in here, like something out of a dream" I was in awe as I took the scene in front of us, a cliff with a huge waterfall flowing fast down.

"That's fae magic for you" He chuckled at my expression. I tripped and went down onto my knees. The ground seemed to sparkle and shin with tiny blue and green dots. "What is that?"

"Fae" He stood behind me and looked straight ahead, the basket still on his shoulder.

Suddenly I realized that he meant the little dots were living creatures…the sprat?...and I was kneeling on them. I bolted to my feet, and tripped backward, gasping. Then realized the dots were everywhere, I yelped and up my booted feet. There was nowhere safe to stand or walk.

Vincent laughed "Don't worry about it. They are more like molecules than mammals"

I held my hand out, daring to touch them as they floated everywhere, leaving a trail behind them that soon disappeared. "Pretty, pretty sprat" I breathed out.

"Sprae" He held out his hand and thousands of little beings seemed to adhere to it, "We call them sprae"

"Huh" I waved a hand and the sprae came to me, too covering me fingers and palms. I couldn't even feel them on my skin. "Why do they do that?"

He moved his hand these way and that, admiring the tiny beings. "They are attracted to pure bloods"

He was already walking away, his head up as he took in the environment and a faraway look on his face. He stopped next to the edge in front of the waterfall. "Come on" He held his other free hand out, the one not holding the basket that he somehow cooked and baked himself while I was talking to my mother. A very irritating memory.

I felt tingly. I knew he was romantic and all that. He tried, but holding my hand just made my grin. I walked faster and took his hand.

And then he pulled my close and we got shoved into the waterfall. Pulling us both with a huge force that knocked us off our feet.

I glared at the body beneath me. "You know, you could have warned me" I looked at his grinning face.

"And where is the fun in that?" He laughed and slid me off and stood up offering his hand. Maybe some people just suck in life.

"Oh yeah, where indeed!" I muttered. I looked around and saw the most amazing scene ever. I was a small private garden, hidden behind the waterfall. The sun's rays split into the water drops forming all kind of colors down on us.

"This place is so cool" I breathed out. It looked simple in a way, but unique. Definitely unique.

"Yes it is. You should go out more often" He frowned. "Anyways, would you like a sandwich or fruit and all the boring food?" He sat down, opened the beige basket and started picking through it.

"I will eat later" I told him. "V, can we talk about something else?" I played with my fingers, out of being nervous.

"Yeah, go ahead" He dropped everything back in the basket and shifted until he could rest his back on the tree behind and crossed his ankles. Arms folded against his chest. Bad sign, but I went ahead anyways.

"Okay, I know you said not to talk about it. But…you know how my _mom_ was like, I guess dead, and now she isn't?" I threw in and let him chew on what I just said for a bit.

"And you could like control the dead right?" I asked him, barely looking at him. But I saw the cautious in his eyes.

"Yes"

"Well, I was thinking that maybe you could like bring your mom alive" I finished and finally looked at him, he was about to say something when I rushed in. "You know, so that it will be a happy ending and all that. I mean it's only fair!" I expressed as I looked at him. He had to believe it! It was true, it should be like that.

"Come here" He chuckled and motioned for me to come forward.

"You aren't going to choke me are you?" I moved slowly towards him.

"No, I won't" The moment I was in reach distance, he grabbed me and threw me to his lap.

Holding my head with his face, he closed his eyes and said "What am I going to do with you women?"

I smiled at his logic "love me? Kiss me? Make love to me tonight?"

"Reemox, I really appreciate your concern. But… I moved on. My mom was gone long time ago; my memories of her were of a young child, not very judgmental."

"But you loved her"

"Yes, I did. Maybe one day, just one day I might think of it" He opened his eyes and winked at me.

He set his forehead against mine and sighed. "Demelza was right"

"About what?"

"Love isn't all puppies and sunshine. It makes you scared as hell"

I pecked his lips "Yes, isn't it wonderful?"

He kissed me deep, his tongue dipping in to twine with mine, as his hand when to the small of my back and pressed my body against his. "Yeah, it is" he whispered against my lips, smiling. "Thanks for showing me all the sides of it, even the jagged ones"

"Yeah, and thanks for bearing with me. I mean whoa sometimes things get out of control with me" He pushed me down and sat on the knees, placing his arms on either side of my head and looked down at me.. Eyes black, filled with lust.

"I should have pretended that I _did_ kidnap you!" He bent his head slowly and kissed my lips softly, before biting my lower lip without bringing any blood.

"Yeah, too late" I grinned against his lips, wrapped my hands around his neck, pulling him closer, molding my chest with his.

"Reemox?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's get bent"

* * *

**(A/N):**Finally I am done with my first story!

Yay, it kinda dragged for me, so on to my next project. **Wolf's Howls**!

Please review for any requests, Peace out!


End file.
